<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bella the Teenage Witch by EtherealWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921101">Bella the Teenage Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealWitch/pseuds/EtherealWitch'>EtherealWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Crossover, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets, Twilight Renaissance, Twilight Series Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealWitch/pseuds/EtherealWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bella Swan was a witch? Taking advanced classes, Bella graduates from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry early. With her mother and Phil traveling, she decides to move to the sleepy town of Forks and spend some time with her father, who insisted on her attending the local high school to make some "normal" friends. Oh how wrong he would be...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New beginnings in Forks, Washington.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Canon? We don't know her! Please excuse anything that isn't perfectly correct, I've only seen the movies and read Midnight Sun and Twilight. Anything problematic from the saga I'll be trying to rectify but I'm sure there is some stuff I'll miss!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated December 2020: I've decided to go through the first few chapters and rewrite some of it. When I first started on this story I didn't think I'd actually commit to uploading and continuing it so I didn't work too hard on it. Anything changed wont really change the plot so no worries!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I wanted to get a portkey to Forks, but Mom insisted on flying. Which really, was a better choice, luggage was not fun to teleport with.</p><p>So here I was, in the PSH International waiting in the security check line. While my mom and Phil called out from where they stood beyond.</p><p>“We love you so much! And be good for your father!” Renee yelled, too loudly.</p><p>I cringed and mouthed, “Of course, love you.” and turned back around to hand my bag to the TSA agent who looked bored out of their mind.</p><p>They checked me through and I turned around and waved at my mom one last time before heading off to my terminal to wait for my flight. I sat close to the doors so I could get on as quickly as possible, and pulled out my well worn copy of Wuthering Heights.</p><p>I would miss Ilvermorny and my friends. When my parents suggested attending muggle high school I was nearly ready to refuse but after some thought, I figured, why not? I did love to learn and I hadn't been to a traditional school since elementary, which I was pretty sure I remembered enjoying.</p><p>Of course, Forks would not had been my first choice of places to live but it was better than Jacksonville with Mom and her new husband. Not that I didn't like Phil, he was great and he gave my mom the freedom she craved, but sometimes I felt like a third wheel around them and, honestly, I was often ignored. Not on purpose, I don't think, but that's just how Reene was. I'd accepted that fact about my mom years ago.</p><p>So at the end of the day, Charlie was the better option. My small town Police Chief father was stable and actually a pretty good parent even though I'd only spent a few weeks out of the year with him most the time. And I figured I should spend some more time with him since soon I'd be heading off into the great unknown of the Wizarding world. Did I know exactly what I wanted to do with my life? No, but I was pretty sure it wouldn't be some boring muggle job.</p><p>Once I touched down in Washington, I sighed heavily, not realizing I’d been holding my breath. While I was a witch and I could fly it didn’t mean I liked to. Either on a broom or in this giant death trap. My accident-prone life made you second guess nearly every slightly risky activity.</p><p>My dad stood in front of his cruiser leaning against the passenger door as I exited the bustling Sea-Tac Airport. One side of his mouth perked up as I approached and his eyes sparkled with unshed tears. I was slightly surprised at the emotions that began to build in my own chest, seeing others emotional always did that to me.</p><p>“Bells.” He said softly</p><p>“Hey, Dad.” I said as he engulfed me in a warm, but slightly awkward hug. We’d have to get used to each other again, though, Charlie had always been a bit awkward. I got that from him, after all. Reene always said I was too much like Charlie; and just looking at us side by side, I'd have to agree.</p><p>We had the same shade of hair, though Charlie's was curly where as my was straight with just a slight wave. Our eyes were nearly the same shade of brown. We even had a similar build and hairline, thankfully, I didn't look nearly as masculine as he did, and for that I was grateful. Even though I didn't think I was particularly attractive. Charlie was still rather good looking, though, barely changed from the photos of his twenty-something self. Maybe just a few wrinkles around his eyes and brows. I hoped that was from happiness and not sadness.</p><p>“Why are you crying, Dad?” I asked, chuckling.</p><p>“I’m not, just a bit emotional.” He grumbled as he opened the door for me and took my bags. “Not everyday your only daughter graduates from magic school!”</p><p>“Dad.” I warned quietly, “Keep it down.” I glanced around to see if anyone was listening, but not surprisingly, in the busy city of Seattle, not one person was paying any attention to anything but themselves.</p><p>Forks, though, would be a different story. I shivered at the attention I'd been warned I'd be receiving. Hoping against hope that maybe Reene was wrong in her assumption that my arrival would spread a nice healthy dose of gossip around the sleepy town.</p><p>Charlie looked around sheepishly, “Right, sorry, Bells.” And closed my door before making his way over to the drivers side.</p><p>“I’m happy to have you here, Bells, really. I’ve missed you so much.”</p><p>“I missed you, Dad.” I replied with sudden tears welling up in my own eyes.</p><p>Charlie smiled at me and then pulled back out onto the road and we began making the long trip back to Forks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ever since I'd gotten my acceptance letter it'd been harder for me to make a trip here, with my moms insistence on going on new random adventures during summers and my dad's long work schedule; I'd only come back to Forks about four times in the last six years. Though, Charlie did made an effort to come and see me when we lived in California. But other than that, we didn't see each other much. I didn't mind so much when I was a kid, but I think it ate away at Charlie more than he'd let on.</p><p>I spent the weekend with Charlie, we’d watched a lot of TV and he’d showed me some of his favorite movies. Muggle entertainment was something I'd kind of missed a lot of. Spending most of your year in a old, magicked castle cut off from the rest of the world tended to do that to ya; so everything he showed me was brand new to me. Even Phil had begun to show me more recent entertainment than the Spice Girls, he'd gotten me a huge stack of his favorite CD's for Christmas. I had to admit, he had pretty good taste in music – definitely wasn't the Spice Girls though.</p><p>We’d ordered a lot of take out, which was nice since I was beat from final exams, moving and now unpacking; but I swore that after this we’d be eating more home cooked meals. I suspected this was how Charlie ate most the time, his poor arteries...</p><p>Overall my arrival back in Forks had been pretty great so far.</p><p>I was in my room sprawled out on my bed reading through some high school material, trying to catch myself up on things I’d missed while attending Ilvermorny, when there was a light knock at my door and it opened quietly.</p><p>“Hey, Bells.” Charlie stood awkwardly in the doorway, “Big day tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah. I hope I’m ready.” I played with the pencil in my hands, “I feel like I’m really behind.”</p><p>“Nah, Bells. You’re the smartest person I know. You’ll do great.” I rolled my eyes as Charlie kissed the top of my head. “Well, I’m off to bed. Don’t go to bed too late.”</p><p>“Okay, Dad. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Night, Bells.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning I got ready in a rush. I hadn’t taken Charlies advice and I’d stayed up a little too late studying. So I just threw on some clothes and quickly brushed my teeth and hair before I was out the door.</p><p>I'd never been much in the fashion department but I liked the way I dressed. It was practical and comfortable, my favorite things. As I locked up the front door I glanced down at what I'd blindly thrown together and was surprised it didn't look too bad. A flannel, black winter jacket and some skinny jeans with my old, worn Chucks. Though, now that I thought about it, I did kind of look a bit like a teenage boy.</p><p>I chuckled and shook my head as I made my way down the front steps, moving slowly hoping I wouldn't slip on the icy concrete. Charlie’s cruiser was already gone so the only car left was my new truck, well, new to me. Charlie had purchased it from his friend Billy and his son, Jake who’d been working on it all summer in time for my arrival.</p><p>When they'd come to drop it off we'd had an awkward reintroduction. I felt bad not really remembering Jake, but he said he'd been really young when I'd been around so, I guess I was forgiven. The old Chevy wasn’t the nicest, in fact it was truly ancient and rusty; the old red paint chipping off liberally.</p><p>But it was <em>mine</em>.</p><p>The engine started with a roar, my heart jumped at the sudden blast of noise and the gear groaned in protest as I put it into drive and headed off to my first day as a Junior at Forks High School.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First sights and First impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of the dialogue will be directly from the books, but as I go I'm going to try and steer clear of that as much as possible. Just wanted to also say that I was thinking Bella got her magical abilities from both of her parents linage. Charlie is noted to have a bit of her shielding ability and even Renee is spoken to have an ability to persuade people to do things she wants. I don't know if this was ever talked about besides in Midnight Sun, but I thought it was interesting that Edward notes this about her. So I thought maybe they'd both be of magical linage. With these ideas in mind I think Bella is an especially good at occlumency and if she was to use it, imperius. I'll have to research more into other spells/abilities she might be good at. If you have any suggestions feel free to throw them my way!</p><p>Updated December 2020: I am currently rewriting some of the shorter and weaker chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>My first day had been going okay but I was never really good at making friends. I was lucky to have the few I did at Ilvermorny so it was strange for me to have already made some without any effort from myself.</p><p>The first I’d met was Eric, who’d offered to be my guide for the day. I was tempted to take his offer but decided I didn’t want to look that desperate. So I’d settled for spending lunch with him and his group of friends.</p><p>So here I was, sitting smack dab in the middle of the lunch room with a group of new people. I was nervous, but I tried to be a little more out going and make a good impression. I mean, the only reason I was here was to make some “normal” friends, right?</p><p>Jessica, Lauren and Angela were currently catching me up to date on the local gossip and Mike, Eric, Tyler and Ben were slowly working up to some sort of smacking show down; each of them trying to hit each other harder than the other. Well, save Ben, he seemed to be trying to focus more on the gossip and avoid the punches.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, trying to keep myself focused on the conversation. While I myself, did not at all care about the gossip around the school I also didn’t want to come off rude on my first day meeting my new friends.</p><p>“Oh, look who’s here.” Mike hissed, “the freaks.”</p><p>I turned my head to see who he was talking about as four of the most beautiful people I’d ever seen walked through the doors. Save for the Veelas who had once made an appearance at Ilvermorny for a “Meet Magical Creatures Day”. They were all impossibly gorgeous, perfect bone structure, light skin and they all had the same, mesmerizing golden eyes.</p><p>“Who are they?” I asked quietly.</p><p><em>Teenage models by the looks of it, </em>I thought.</p><p>Angela and Jessica shared a look, “They’re the Cullens.” Angela finally said.</p><p>“Or the local hotties” Jessica giggled, “They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. Blondie and big boy are Rosalie and Emmett. They’re together.”</p><p>I looked towards the ones they pointed out, the one named Rosalie was the most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen. Her frame was tall and curvy and her golden hair was set in elegant, old-Hollywood curls that framed her perfectly angular face. The boy, or really, man next to her was large and brawny with impossibly big muscles. His features were also angular and pale, with a shock of dark brown, nearly black curls upon his head.</p><p>Angela nodded, “Yeah and the small one is Alice and Jasper is the one who looks like he’s in pain.”</p><p>Jessica snorted. “They’re also together.” She scoffed.</p><p>The new pair were just as beautiful, but in a different way. Where Rosalie was tall and curvy, Alice was short and lean. Her face was elfish with spiky black hair that fluttered out from her head ending around her chin. She moved with almost supernatural grace and poise. Next to her was the one called Jasper, his frame was tall and lean but still noticeably muscular. His honey colored hair fell just above his collar and was set in messy waves, framing the same perfect features and honey eyes.</p><p>“What?” I asked, hearing Jessica's clear disgust in her tone.</p><p>“Well, it’s kinda gross, isn’t it?” Jessica balked “They’re siblings! Isn’t that like... illegal?”</p><p>“They aren’t really related.” Angela said uneasily.</p><p>I turned back to get another look at them, just as another impossibly beautiful being began to make his way towards their table. This one was, in my opinion, the best looking of the group. He was tall and lanky with toned muscles just the same as his siblings, and a shock of untidy bronzed hair that felt perfectly around his pale face.</p><p>“Who’s that?” I whispered.</p><p><em>A Greek god,</em> I thought. If I were to describe him as any fictional character, it would have been Adonis, the god of beauty and desire; and how truly fitting that description was.</p><p>“That is Edward Cullen.” Jessica smirked, “Hot isn’t he?”</p><p>I felt a blush creep up my neck making it’s way towards my face as I once again turned to look at the group, just as I did I locked eyes with said hottie. He stared back for a few seconds before smirking and breaking the gaze, finally sitting and turning towards his siblings. His movements just as graceful and fluid as the rest.</p><p><em>Who were these perfect people? </em>I wondered silently. I wasn't typically one to be star stuck, but I was begrudgingly curious and fascinated by them.</p><p>The rest of lunch went just as uncomfortably, I’d barely touched my food and Jessica seemed hell bent on talking about the Cullens the whole time. While I was unfortunately curious I didn't enjoy talking about people behind their backs, and I swear they knew we were talking about them. They're attention was continuously drawn to our table as they would turn and stare for long periods of time. But how on earth could they know? Maybe they were just as curious of me as I was of them, I was the shiny new toy on campus, after all.</p><p>Though, I was probably just feeling self conscious. I wasn’t a gossiper after all so this was really uncomfortable for me. I wasn’t sure how good friends Jessica and I could be. She reminded me a little too much of the pure-blood girls from school. Always intent on making everyone know they knew everything about everyone and wasn't afraid to spread the juicy gossip the learned.</p><p>After, Mike insisted on escorting me to Biology, which I learned we shared. I agreed as there seemed to be no other way around the invitation. Plus, Mike seemed harmlessly eager, reminding me of a playful, loyal Golden Retriever.</p><p>“So, Bella, how do you like Forks so far?” Mike asked, tilting his head as he glanced my way.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nice. People seem friendly.”</p><p>“Probably so different from Arizona, huh?” He chuckled with a easy smile.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” I said slowly, “But I spent a lot of time in Massachusetts so, I guess they aren’t too different. Save for the humidity.”</p><p>“Massachusetts, huh?” Mike’s eyes widened, “What’s in Massachusetts?”</p><p>I cringe, knowing where this was going. “Uh, I attended a boarding school for a while there.” I replied quickly as we entered the classroom, grateful to be able to end this line of questioning soon.</p><p>“A boarding school? What!” Mike exclaimed. “Are you rich or something?”</p><p>“Er, no...” I laughed nervously, my head swiveled when I heard someone addressing me.</p><p>“Ah, yes... Ms. Swan, is it?” A man asked who I assumed was the teacher.</p><p>“Uh, yes, Sir.” I said awkwardly as Mike squeezed past me to head to his seat. I blew out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Perfect, I’m Mr. Banner.” He smiled kindly, his face was round with curly black hair and square glasses. He pulled out a text book and stuck it out for me to grasp, “Here is your book, Isabella and -- ”</p><p>“Oh, just Bella, please” I smiled tightly, wanting to nip that in the bud as soon as possible.</p><p>“Oh, sure, Bella.” He nodded distractedly, “And just take your seat.” He lead me to a table next to the windows, where of course, the handsome boy from earlier sat.</p><p>“You’ll be sitting next to Mr. Cullen here.” He nodded at him then turned to me. “Let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>“Of course.” I smiled back and he made his way to the front of the room again.</p><p>I peaked at Edward out of the corner of my eye and to my surprise he was staring right at me with his hand over his nose and mouth like he was trying to stop himself from getting sick. As I took in his surprising form I also noticed his eyes were no longer the warm gold from earlier but were now deep black.</p><p>
  <em>Strange...</em>
</p><p>My eyes bulged and I just stared at him before turning back towards the front of the room. <em>Was he sick? Was he trying to be funny? Was he making fun of me? Why did he look kinda mad? </em>So many questions were running through my head, but I just tried to block them out for the rest of the period and pay attention; even as my gut sank at the horrible impression I'd somehow made on the mysterious teen.</p><p>Finally the bell rang and I sighed. Edward scrambled from his seat, grabbing his things and bolted out the door.</p><p><em>Alright. Cool, good first impression. </em>I thought as I watched his heels disappear out the doorway.</p><p>I hadn’t even talked to the boy and some how I’d made the worst introduction I’d ever made in my life. He clearly did not like me, for some strange, puzzling reason.</p><p>“What did you do to Cullen?” Mike laughed as I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder.</p><p>“Er, nothing.” I said quietly, “I didn’t even talk to him.”</p><p>Mike scoffed, “Oh well, he’s a freak anyways. Doesn’t talk to anyone.” He patted my back in what I think he thought as a comforting move.</p><p>“Right.” I muttered as I began to walk towards the door.</p><p>“So, you ready for gym?” He asked, with a slight glint in his eye. I'd also learned we unfortunately had gym together.</p><p>“Um... sure thing.” I said weakly, I couldn’t wait for this day to be over with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Slip ups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so glad to see how many people have checked out my story! Thank you all so much!  </p><p>I've had a review asking why Bella would even bother with High School after already graduating, but really the only reason is experience. While her parents accept her magic and are proud they aren't very educated on the longevity side of that world. They don't know the careers and life Bella could form there. Plus they would really like to see her settle in their world, as selfish as that might be. Every parent wishes their children would choose to grow as close to them as possible. Bella is also a people pleaser, her best (or worse?) trait is to make others happy. So when her parents suggested making “normal” friends, she knew that meant they wanted her to form some bonds within their world. Maybe tying her down within it. She isn't offended, she is of course the only witch in the family for a long time. So a part of her wouldn't mind settling into a normal human life. Of course the Cullens are going to change that trajectory of her wants and desires.</p><p>Also if you are wondering how she would get into a muggle school with no muggle education past elementary school, I think the simple answer is exactly what the Cullens themselves do: Fraud. Her father is a cop, I'm sure he could easy forge some papers! </p><p>Also also, I am not following the books or movies specifically. The reason I had Edward react the way he did in biology is because it's hilarious and while I don't think he was as dramatic as it was in the films I do think Bella noticed him and couldn't help but feel it was because of her.</p><p>Also also also, lol no one has mentioned it but I feel I should say something about it. I decided to have Bella take “advanced classes” because it seems she's described as quite advanced and smart. Edward seems to respect that about her. So I went with that, assuming Bella would want to gobble up information and would seek out that opportunity. (sound like another witch we all know and love? :D) Obviously I have no idea if that is even possible at Hogwarts or Ilvermorny, but that's the great thing about fan fiction; it doesn't really have to make too much sense!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week had gone by in a blur. After that weird shit with Edward and then the following days where he didn’t show up for school I was feeling really self conscious and just couldn’t wait for the weekend.</p><p>Mike had tried to invite me out to a movie but I’d turned him down, saying I had a lot of studying to do. Jessica and Angela had also offered to hang out but again I declined.</p><p>I was feeling really overwhelmed and just wanted to be alone. Even though I’d seen so much with going to a magical school and experienced everything that came with that. I was feeling like regular old high school was kicking my ass.</p><p>And I couldn’t stop thinking about Edward. What the hell was that? Why did he act like that? Then disappear?</p><p>I don’t even know why it was bothering me so much. Usually I didn’t care what people thought, because people usually thought horrible things.</p><p>But I just had a weird feeling about him. He seemed... different.</p><p>Besides the inhuman good looks.</p><p>So I spent the weekend at home, Charlie had given me money to stock the house with groceries as I’d refused to continue eating take out every night. I’d spent some time unpacking the few things I’d brought with me. I even went on a walk through the woods that surrounded my house to find a spot to read for a afternoon.</p><p>Overall it was pretty good.</p><p>So by the time Monday rolled around again I felt ready to face Forks High again.</p><p>This week would be better.</p><p>And I was going to confront Edward and ask him what his problem was.</p><p>I’d arrived a bit early Monday, the parking lot was about half way full and kids were spaced about in groups talking.</p><p>Wanting to enjoy the silence while I had some, I got out and leaned against the back of my truck and began looking through the book I’d been reading all weekend.</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye I saw a car pull in and park about 5 spots down from me. It sat there for a minute before the occupants got out.</p><p>And of course It was the Cullens. Surprisingly, Edward was with them. They all stood behind the car talking, then they all turned towards me and stared.</p><p><em>Great. Now they all don’t like me.</em> I thought.</p><p>
  <em>What did I do?</em>
</p><p>But before I could think on it more something smacked me right in the face. I gasped and turned towards the source; Mike was laughing while Jessica, Angela, Ben and Eric shook their heads behind him.</p><p>“Bella!” Mike called</p><p>I rolled my eyes, looked down and saw a balled up piece of paper. I bent over and picked it up before throwing it back at him. Surprisingly, it hit it’s mark.</p><p>Mike blinked before bursting out laughing and the whole group joined him, “C’mon, Bella!” Eric called as they all began to make their way towards the school.</p><p>I sighed and put my book back in my bag before slinging it over my shoulder. I chanced another glance at the Cullens, they were still staring.</p><p><em>What the fuck? </em>I thought</p><p>I was starting to think I was the freak, which, I guess to some I was.</p><p><em>A magic freak.</em> I laughed and followed slowly behind the group towards the school. Not chancing another look back at the strange group.</p><p>The day went by pretty good and I was finally feeling like I was stepping in line with my new friend group. While Jessica was the complete opposite of me, Angela felt like someone I would had made friends with back home.</p><p>I was feeling happy. So when lunch came around I told myself I would not look at the Cullens once.</p><p>
  <em>Who cares if they didn’t like me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not me.</em>
</p><p>Even when Jessica tried to bring up the fact that Edward was finally back at school, I ignored her and changed the subject to the latest America’s Next Top Model episode. It worked. But I didn’t really know what I was talking about, I’d only saw it on tv quickly so I didn’t give much input into the conversation from there.</p><p>“Who's your favorite model?” Jessica gushed.</p><p>“Uh, I actually don't really know the show.” I said slowly, “I just saw it on TV and thought you'd like it.”</p><p>Jessica stared at me for a second but recovered quickly, “Oh... what do you like then?” She asked</p><p>“Uh, nothing really comes to mind. I haven't seen much recent TV.”</p><p>“Why not?” Angela asked, “What did you do in Arizona to pass the time?”</p><p>I blanked. These were time when me being a witch really made me stand out to other kids my age.</p><p>“Uh, well... the thing is, I went to a boarding school for the past 4 years so...” I said slowly, how much should I say? “Well, it's pretty old fashioned. We didn't have TV's or any electricity for that matter.”</p><p>They all stared at me, stunned.</p><p>“They didn't have electricity?” Jessica shrieked scathingly, “What kind of a school doesn't have electricity?”</p><p>“Did they have running water?” Mike laughed, “I thought rich schools were like the best of the best.”</p><p>“It wasn't a rich school and I don't know... its a really old school... it, uh, they like to give you an experience.” I stumbled horribly over my shitty explanation. <em>God, I was not used to having to explain myself to people.</em></p><p>Jessica stared at me, “That sounds really weird. Why would you go to a school like that?”</p><p>I tried to quickly think of a reason, I think it was pretty well known around the town how much of a wild child my mom had been. I cringed at what I was about to say but I knew my mom would understand.</p><p>“Well, my mom wanted to travel a lot so she sent me there during the year so she could.” I said quietly, trying to sound like it was something I hated.</p><p>“Wow, what a bitch.” Jessica blurted out, before her eyes snapped to me. “Sorry, I shouldn't have said that.”</p><p>I chuckled, “No, it's cool.”</p><p>By the end I said my goodbyes to the group and Mike and I made our way to Biology.</p><p>As we walked down the hall towards class slowly, I realized that Edward was following behind. I tensed.</p><p>“So,” Mike started, “How was your weekend? I wish you’d gone to the movies with me. Would have been fun.”</p><p>“Huh?” I asked vaguely</p><p>“Your weekend, you said you were busy. What did you end up doing?” He asked, a little put off by my lack of enthusiasm.</p><p>“Oh, uh, studying like I said” I replied flatly.</p><p>I knew Mike had a thing for me, I wasn’t blind but I was already getting tired of it.</p><p>I was new, so it was kinda understandable. He’d get tired of it soon.</p><p>“Oh.” Mike said awkwardly.</p><p>I nodded, “Yeah, just that and unpacked all my stuff. Started reading a book.”</p><p>“Oh.” He said again, “That’s cool.”</p><p>He definitely didn’t sound like he thought it was cool. But I shrugged it off as we walked into the room. I could still feel Edward close behind us, why did I feel like he was trying to listen in?</p><p>Mike and I separated going to our respective tables. As I sat I saw Edward standing in the doorway, he stood there for a few seconds before taking a huge breath and then made his way towards his seat.</p><p>I looked down at the table top and began drawing aimlessly on my notebook, I didn’t want to attack him right away so I was gonna wait until he’d settled in.</p><p><em>Look casual,</em> I thought.</p><p>He finally settled into his chair and pulled out his supplies, placing them gingerly onto the desk top. Sitting stiffly with his hands balled into fists on the table top.</p><p>Just as I inhaled to finally ask him what his problem was, he turned towards me and spoke.</p><p>“Hello.” He said in a friendly tone.</p><p>My head snapped up and I stared at him. <em>Okay</em>... I could feel my cheeks burning as we stared at each other. <em>Why was I blushing?!</em></p><p>Just when I thought he wasn’t going to say anything else his velvety voice rang out again.</p><p>“My name is Edward Cullen.” He smiled, “I didn’t have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan.”</p><p>How did he know my name? No one calls me Bella right off the bat.</p><p>“Uh, how do you know my name?” I spoke out loud finally, I could feel my nerves making my voice quiver a little. It was like he was a veela and he was pulling me in under his spell.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. This is embarrassing.</em>
</p><p>He laughed, “Oh I think everyone knows your name, the whole town’s been waiting for you to arrive.”</p><p>I cringed, I had to talk to Charlie about what he talked about with people. What if he slipped up about me being a witch?</p><p>“Um, I mean, why did you call me Bella?” I clarified.</p><p>His eyebrow quirked, “Would you prefer Isabella?”</p><p>“No!” I blurted out, my face heated again.</p><p>“I like Bella... I think Charlie calls me Isabella behind my back.” I said with a slight hint of distaste.</p><p>“Oh.” He looked away, looking slightly... embarrassed? <em>Weird.</em></p><p>Then Mr. Banner started the class, we both turned to the front and set to work.</p><p>It was awkward, but with the start of our assignment we settled into line and actually seemed to start a little bit of banter. He was... odd, but kinda sweet? Why did I keep blushing?!</p><p>I even blushed as I thought that. <em>Ugh.</em></p><p>The bell rang and chairs ground against the floor as everyone made their way to leave. I could feel that Mike was sitting in his sit waiting for me to move, hoping for another few minutes of alone time. <em>Blargh</em>.</p><p>Edward put his things in his bag and looked down at me as I did the same, “Uh, well, see you tomorrow, Bella.” He said quietly and then left the room quickly.</p><p>Mike pounced the moment he left. “Hey! Ready for gym?” he asked with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>I stared after Edward, “Uh, sure thing.” I said quietly.</p><p>I went home that day feeling much different about Edward Cullen. He was strange. Like he was hiding something. I mean, <em>I</em> was hiding something, but what would he be hiding?</p><p>I would have to try and pry a bit, see if I can get some hints. I’d spent the last 5 years in the wizarding world, I think if he was hiding anything worth hiding I would be able to figure it out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Near-death Experiences and The Oddities of Edward Cullen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I'm having trouble straightening out the numbers for the story. It seems Hogwarts sends letters at 11 and Ilvermorny at 12. I think I've made a few mistakes with the numbers but I'll go back and fix them if I catch them. Sorry if it's confusing! Numbers and math are not my strong suits!</p><p>And again thanks for all the support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was icy and horrible, driving would be difficult. If I could, I would have apparated, but again I tried to look at it the responsible way. If I showed up without a car, my friends would ask questions. I could probably say my dad dropped me off? Maybe. But still I’d have to apparate near the school unless I wanted to be late and that risked someone seeing or hearing me. No, I wouldn’t risk it.</p><p>And so here I was in my old beat up truck chugging to school and gripping the steering wheel with all my strength.</p><p>I guess I should be happy I had this behemoth, even if I crashed I’d probably be perfectly fine.</p><p>But lets not do that.</p><p>I turned into the school parking lot and slowly made my way into a parking spot. After readying myself, I finally got out and slowly walked my way around the truck. Trying with all my might not to fucking slip.</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye I was sure I saw Edward and his sister, <em>Alice? That’s her name right? Yeah.</em> Staring my way, they probably thought this was hilarious. But I couldn’t even spare a glance as I tried to hang onto the truck bed.</p><p>Then I heard squealing, I whipped around and saw Tyler Crowley’s van hurling towards me. <em>Merlin!</em></p><p>Everything slowed down, it was like a scene from a movie. As Tyler’s van came towards me, I had enough time to register that it was on a beeline for me. Like We were magnets calling to each other.</p><p>And like it was natural instinct I felt a sudden burst of warm energy expel from somewhere in my midsection, knocking into Tylers van just as it was about to make contact with my frail body.</p><p>But I also vaguely registered there were strong arms around me. And I was being pushed out of the way and there was the distinct sound of metal bending and creaking.</p><p>
  <em>What was happening?</em>
</p><p>I felt my head hit the icy ground and I blacked out before I could even register any of it.</p><p>My eyelids fluttered open and I was quickly and suddenly aware of the bursting pain coming from my head. And the strong arms from earlier were still gripping me close to a equally strong torso.</p><p>I looked up to see, Edward Cullen, looking down at me with worry and... fear?</p><p>I just stared, what was happening? How did Cullen end up in-between my truck and Tyler's van?</p><p>He was near his car.</p><p>I saw him.</p><p>“Bella?” he asked urgently, “Are you all right?”</p><p>“I-I’m fine.” I finally forced myself to say.</p><p>I could feel the ice cold ground under my body, starting to make my clothes wet and uncomfortable. I tried to push myself up but Edward was holding to me tight, not allowing me to stand.</p><p>“Be careful. I think you hit your head.”</p><p><em>Yeah, I know. I can feel it. </em>I thought annoyed, as my head continued to pound from my jerky movements.</p><p>“Ow.” I couldn’t help but whine out.</p><p>“You shouldn’t stand up, Bella.” Edward warned</p><p>People were scrambling, trying to see what had happened and probably looking for mangled bodies.</p><p>
  <em>God, why me? This is anything but normal and normal is what I need to be!</em>
</p><p>“But it’s cold.” I whined again.</p><p>He chuckled down at me.</p><p>I wanted at scowl at him, but then I remembered that he was not anywhere near me. <em>How did he get to me so fast?</em></p><p>“You were over there.” I looked over to where his car would be, if Tyler’s van wasn’t blocking it. “You were by your car, I saw you with your sister.”</p><p>Edward stared down at me, “No, I wasn’t.” He said flatly.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes, “I saw you.” <em>I know I did.</em></p><p>He sighed but the determined look on his face stayed, “I was standing right next to you.”</p><p>I blanched, he was definitely not next to me... <em>was he? </em>No, he wasn’t.</p><p>“No.” I said in a tone that would rival a toddler. I stared up into his face, as my own determination flashed over my face.</p><p>He stared at me for a while then finally he sighed again. “Please, Bella... just accept that.”</p><p><em>Huh?! </em>“Why?” I asked.</p><p>“Just trust me.” He pleaded.</p><p>I glared up at him, “Fine, but you promise to tell me later?”</p><p>“Fine.” He said, looking like he was not going to tell me.</p><p>“Fine.” I replied.</p><p>Then the first responders arrived and began taking control of the situation. Even though I was pretty sure he was not going to tell me what happened, I was pretty sure I had some ideas. But I needed more proof.</p><p>Later at the hospital Charlie arrived and he was a mess. I felt bad, I hated worrying people. Especially my parents. But the doctor came and informed my him that I was fine, albeit I got another notch on my head and a killer headache.</p><p>The doctor was of course Edwards father, at this rate everything in my life was gong to revolve around him.</p><p>His father was remarkably similar to his children, even though they were adopted. Of course they all had different features and shades of hair but their skin was the same and their eyes, a dark honey color.</p><p>They gave off that same energy you get when you go to a family reunion and even though you all look different, you all seem the same somehow.</p><p>Maybe that was how it worked in families, I wouldn’t know. I was an only child; to divorced parents no less. Maybe after living with each other so long you just starting blending together.</p><p>After Dr. Cullen had said I could, Charlie and I began to leave. Once in the lobby I looked over and down a hallway I saw Dr. Cullen, Edward and one of his siblings.</p><p>“Hey Dad, give me a minute?” I inclined my head towards Edward.</p><p>He nodded and went outside to wait for me.</p><p>As I approached Dr. Cullen and the blonde, <em>Rosalie?</em> Left, leaving Edward and I there.</p><p>Edward looked down at me with a distinct look of annoyance, “What do you want?”</p><p>
  <em>Damn, does he have a mood disorder?</em>
</p><p>Whatever, I wasn’t backing down now. “You told me you’d explain.” I said stubbornly.</p><p>He stared, I thought I saw his guard fall a bit but he finally said coldly. “I saved your life, I don’t owe you an explanation.”</p><p>He had to have a mood disorder, it was like he was a completely different person yesterday.</p><p>I sighed, “You promised.”</p><p>“You hit your head, you don’t know what your talking about.”</p><p>“My heads fine!” I exclaimed, as my head pounded a little more.</p><p>He glared at me, “What do you want from me?”</p><p>“I want to know why I’m lying for you.” I glared back.</p><p>His eyes got even colder and growled out, “What do you think happened?”</p><p>I stared back, “You were near your car, then you were right next to me and you stopped Tyler’s van with your bare hands. Tyler didn’t see you there either, so don’t say it was my head again!” I said quickly and aggressively.</p><p>Without a beat he said quietly, “Nobody would believe you.” staring hard at me.</p><p>My eyes widened, “I wasn’t going to tell anyone!” <em>Why did he say that?</em> There is something very <em>different</em> about him... No one would be denying something with this much veracity, unless they had something to hide. <em>I would know.</em></p><p>“Why does it matter then?” he asked.</p><p>“It matters to me!”</p><p>“Can’t you just say thank you and move on?”</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>He stared at me before his shoulder slumped a bit, “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” he ground out.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment.”</p><p>And with that he stalked off back towards the doors his father and sister left minutes earlier.</p><p>Edward bloody Cullen.</p><p>An absolute ass!</p><p>I was certain he was hiding something now. While a small voice in my head told me to leave it, that it was none of my business. I couldn't help but want to pry more.</p><p>This <em>normal</em> school experience was turning into a lot bigger of an adventure than I think my parents intended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Friendships and Marathons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay friends, I'm trying to determine what house Bella would be in. After a lot of research I think I've come down to Thunderbird. I considered where she's been speculated to be place in Hogwarts and her Myers-Briggs type and I do think it's a decent match. I feel a little weird about it because that's my house. Lol </p><p>What do you think? I'll consider changing it if I get enough votes but for now this is where I'm at.</p><p>What is your house? Both Hogwarts and Ilvermorny? Myers? I'm on the cusp of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but more often placed in Gryffindor. I'm a Thunderbird and I believe I was once placed in Pukwudgie. My Myers has always been INFP! </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night my owl, Hareton had finally made it to Forks. I'd considered taking him on the flight but he'd had to go in the cargo hold and also, he's an owl. <em>How strange would that look? </em>So I had Renee take care of him until I settled in and got him a new cage; then she sent him on his way with a letter to me. She didn't seem to understand that he'd find me, saying he'd end up missing. But I knew he would, owls; especially magically trained owls were very good at finding whoever it was needed finding.</p><p>He flew in through my window, which I'd left open once Renee told me he left and dropped down on my bed. He was a beautiful red screech owl, white and black spots dotting his feathers. He hopped up on my knees which I had pulled up to hold my book on and hooted happily before stretching his head towards me; asking for a scratch.</p><p>“Hi Hare!” I squealed, rewarding him with a good scratching behind the ears. “I'm glad you're finally here, how was the trip?”</p><p>Hareton puffed his chest out proudly before stretching his leg out for me to remove the note attached. I chuckled, translating that as it being successful. Once the note was removed he nipped my hand affectionately before swooping back out the window for a hunt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bella</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is so funny! I feel so strange actually handwriting something, it's like one of those old timey books you love!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyways, Hareton seems anxious to get to you. He hasn't seemed too happy since you left. I hope you're having a good time with your father and at school. Keep me updated on all the friends you make and any boys! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We miss you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom and Phil.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I laughed, folding the letter back up and plopping it into my bedside table drawer. Mom was always one to get right to the point. I got up and filled Hareton's bowl in his cage with some treats that I'd had left over from school. I'd gotten them in the little wizarding community near the school. I'd have to find another community somewhere close so I could stock up on that and other things I'd miss.</p><p>Yawning, I went to the bathroom to do my nightly routine. Called down to Charlie goodnight and slipped into my bed ready to get a good night's sleep before I went back to school tomorrow.</p><p>The next morning I woke early and took a little more time on my appearance. Carefully brushing my hair into a slight side parting and picking a thick woolen sweater in forest green and jeans. After dressing I stared at my traveling cloak from school, <em>should I wear it? </em>It was still icy and cold outside.</p><p>
  <em>It wouldn't be that odd.</em>
</p><p>Against my better judgment I snatched it off the hanger and threw it over my shoulders, slipped into my boots and tucking my wand into the side. I always carried it with me, either tucked into my boots or a jacket pocket. My cloak had a built-in wand sheath but I resisted the urge to place it there, if someone happened to hug me too tight or accidentally touch the area they would probably feel it. I'd rather not end up in a tight spot of questioning like I'd gotten myself in the other day in lunch. I clearly was a terrible liar.</p><p>Charlie was still here, surprisingly and I greeted him as I made a quick bowl of cereal. I miss the grandiose meals at school. They always had what you wanted and everything you didn't know you did!</p><p>“Nice coat, Bells.” Charlie chuckled as he poured a cup of coffee.</p><p>I looked up from my bowl, “Do you think it's too much?” I asked worriedly.</p><p>He stared at me for a moment and then smiled, “Nah. We're in a small town, there's characters everywhere.” He took a huge gulp and placed the cup in the sink. “I have to get going, lots of paperwork to do today. Have a good day, Bells. Love you!”</p><p>He marched out the door and I heard his patrol cars engine roar into life, after a few minutes of warming his car he finally pulled out of the driveway and down the street out of sight.</p><p>Once I was finished eating I washed the few dishes in the sink, slung my bag over my shoulder and locked up the house. My chippy red truck sat in the driveway, I turned it on and waited for it to warm. I glanced at the area where Tyler's van collided with the truck, you could barely even notice anything happened. A tiny dent. Whereas Tyler's van looked horrible and mangled. I kind of felt bad, hopefully he'd be able to get a new car.</p><p>I parked in my usual spot at school, but this time I stayed in the cab. The likelihood of me being chased down by another stray car was unlikely but with my luck so far I wasn't taking chances. Again I was here early, the lot was filled about half way again but most students were either in their cars or in the buildings. Too cold to mingle outside too long.</p><p>I looked over as a car parked down the way from me, this time I knew who's car this was. Edward's silver Volvo. Nobody exited the car, maybe his family didn't want to be in the cold too. I looked back straight ahead and thought about what had happened the day before.</p><p>Clearly Edward was not going to break easily, but did I really even want to know? Should I even know? Maybe it wasn't anything crazy. Maybe it <em>was</em> an adrenaline rush, those happened. I'd heard of one where a mother picked up a van to rescue her child, or something like that. It wasn't impossible, I guess.</p><p>From the corner of my eye I saw the back doors to the Volvo open and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper crawled out. They looked back into the car, probably talking to the others before shutting the doors and making their way to the school.</p><p>About a minute later the front door opened and Alice stepped out, she looked up at me and caught my eyes. She seemed to hesitate before smiling a small smile. Then Edward's door flew open, he threw a dark look at Alice and then shut the door before stalking off to the school; Alice gliding after him and throwing another small smile my way.</p><p>I laughed, Alice seemed nice at least. I suddenly wanted to be her friend. Maybe I would, <em>who cared if Edward didn't like me?</em></p><p>
  <em>Not me.</em>
</p><p>I decided that I'd at least be nice to Edward, even if he did break his promise. I couldn't blame him, I had secrets. Maybe it really was an adrenaline rush, maybe he was as frazzled as I was by the events. I got out and made my way for the school. Today would be a good day. I'd make sure of that.</p><p>Jessica pounced on me the moment I sat down in Trig, I should have expected it but her ferocity surprised me a bit.</p><p>“Bella! What happened yesterday? I heard you were alone with Edward a lot at the hospital. Spill!” She spit it out quickly, staring at me expectantly.</p><p>I was a little surprised that she didn't even ask how I was, everyone else had been so concerned all day and begged me to divulge the events. Which I really hated doing, but I stuck to the story Edward asked of me.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I guess.” I said slowly. “He was just... concerned. Making sure I was okay. His dad's a doctor, remember?”</p><p>“That's it?” Was it totally romantic? I heard he saved you!” Her eyelashes fluttered dreamily.</p><p>“Uh, yeah he did. But it wasn't anything like that!” I said quickly, feeling my face heat up. “Anyone would have done it.”</p><p>“Right.” She said annoyed, “So that's it? Nothing more interesting?” Her eyebrows pushed up expectantly, but I was saved from her attacks when Mr. Varner announced the start of class. I shrugged, trying to look disappointed and turned back towards the front of the room.</p><p>The rest of the day went by much the same, everyone asked what happened. Thankfully since I stuck to my story people began to get bored by lunch. Apparently my story had be spread around and everyone had accepted it.</p><p>I looked over at the Cullen's once during lunch, I couldn't help my curiosity. Would he still be hostile like he was yesterday? But when I glanced over none of the Cullen's looked, they played with their food, having some unheard conversation. Emmett's booming laugh broke out and the others smiled softly. I turned back to my group and tried to focus in on what they talking about.</p><p>Mike and I entered the biology classroom, Mike bidding me farewell as he took his seat and I took mine. Edward was already here, staring straight ahead and not meeting me eyes as I sank into my chair.</p><p>
  <em>Alright. Hostile still it seemed. Or at least indifferent?</em>
</p><p>“Hello, Edward.” I said pleasantly, he could be grumpy but I would not sink that low.</p><p>He nodded back, barely moving his face towards me before turning stock-still back towards the front. Effectively letting me know he did not want to talk.</p><p><em>I guess that friendship died quick. </em>I thought wryly. <em>Why save me if you regret it so? He was so strange...</em></p><p>The month past quickly, Edward continued to ignore me and so I did the same. Trying to enjoy this time I had at a muggle school, meeting muggle kids. I did feel like I was stepping in line with the group I'd found. While I felt vastly different from them most of the time, some of them were kind and loyal. Which I appreciated.</p><p>One day at lunch they were all talking about their favorite movies, something I could actually relate to a bit. Movies were always Renee and my thing, we would try and see all the blockbuster hits every summer when I was home.</p><p>“My top has to be Fight Club or maybe The Godfather!” Mike enthused.</p><p>“Ugh, too much blood and gore.” Jessica mumbled, “What about you, Eric?”</p><p>Eric's eyes lite up and he thought for a second, “Definitely Lord of the Rings.”</p><p>“Dork!” Mike laughed</p><p>Lauren rolled her eyes, “Yeah, that's pretty lame.” and her and Jessica snickered.</p><p>“Girls don't like lame fairy movies like that,” Mike said “You gotta like manly movies, action and blood!”</p><p><em>Wow, what shit friends. </em>I thought, I had to help Eric out. Plus I actually did like Lord of the Rings.</p><p>“No, actually that's really cool.” I said confidently. “My mom and I love those movies, we would go see them opening night.”</p><p>Everyone looked up at me, Eric's face was about to burst with gratitude. Jessica and Lauren looked surprised. Ben and Angela smiled softly at me and Mike's face morphed into one of determination.</p><p>“Oh, oh yeah. Uh those movies. Yeah, they're cool.” He hurried out, “Now that I think about it, there was a lot of cool fight scenes in there. Hey Bella, we should have a marathon one weekend. Just the two of us?” He asked hopefully.</p><p>“Oh, uh might as well make it a group thing, right? It's only fair. Eric, you'd go, right?” I asked hurriedly.</p><p>“No doubt, that'd be awesome!” He examined.</p><p>“I'd go.” Angela said quietly.</p><p>Ben glanced at her. “Me too, would be fun.”</p><p>“How bout you guys?” I asked Jessica and Lauren, although I was pretty sure I knew their answers.</p><p>Lauren glanced at Jessica, “Oh, no. Probably not, we'd probably be busy. Like shopping or something, right Jessica?”</p><p>Jessica seemed to be battling with herself, she finally blurted out. “No, I'd go. Why not? Could be funny.”</p><p>Lauren just rolled her eyes and returned to her food.</p><p>That weekend we actually did do that marathon. Charlie seemed extremely happy I'd had some friends over, even if we'd taken the TV and he would miss some games.</p><p>I realized quickly that the only reason Jessica had agreed to come was to try and get Mike's attention. She liked him, I could tell. But Mike wouldn't give her the time of day. Instead sitting as close to me as I'd allow, trying to pry me into a conversation whenever the movie got too boring for him. Jessica was steaming and once it was over and everyone was leaving she honestly look really sad.</p><p>I felt bad, I didn't like Mike at all. He was everything I didn't like in a boy. I'd have to try and get that message across to him some day soon.</p><p>
  <em>Why make him think there was a chance?</em>
</p><p>Maybe some matchmaking was in the future. I smiled to myself, thinking about the ridiculous love potions some girls would use at school. I wouldn't do that, they were fucked up on so many levels. But maybe I could push him in the right direction...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The first one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here we are, the turning point for Edward. He can't keep himself away from Bella now. I'm glad they'll be talking again, I'm excited for them to start uncovering things about each other! Poor Mike, but Bella isn't the girl for him. Jessica might not be either but...</p><p>This next chapter and maybe the one after will be kinda close to the book, as I think it gets the point across. I might change things here and there.</p><p>Thanks so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day I realize quite quickly how important it was to let Mike know I wasn't interested. After the weekend at my house, he seemed especially attached to me. So by the time we entered Biology I was pretty sure he was revving up to something.</p><p>Edward was there, stoic as ever staring straight ahead towards the front of the room. The moment I took my seat Mike perched on the side of our desk. I tried not to roll my eyes, <em>here it comes... </em>He seemed to steady himself before he finally broke the silence.</p><p>“So...” He started, staring hard at the floor. “Jessica asked me to the spring dance.”</p><p>My heart lifted. <em>Yes, Jessica, good job. </em>“That's great!” I exclaimed, “you'll have a great time with her!” but when Mike's eyes snapped to mine he didn't seem too happy. <em>Oh great.</em></p><p>I could have sworn I heard Edward stifle a laugh. I forced himself not to cringe, why did he have to listen to everything?</p><p>“Well, I told her I had to think about it.” he said quickly, glancing from me to the ground.</p><p><em>Oh Merlin... </em>“Why would you do that?” I demanded, I tried to hide my frustration but come on, Mike! You're completely blind!</p><p>But Mike seemed determined, his face flushed crimson but his voice was strong. “I was wondering if... well, if you might be planning to ask me.” He stared hard at me, waiting for a response.</p><p>I worked up all my courage and looked Mike straight in the eyes, I had to get this across to him. “Mike, I think you should tell her yes.” I said as gently as I could, while lacing the words with my hidden answer.</p><p>Mike's shoulders slumped and he looked away for a moment before asking sadly, “Did you already ask someone?” He glanced at Edward, hatred clear on his face. <em>What was that about? </em>I glanced at Edward and surprisingly he was no longer the statue he'd been all month, his face was turned slightly towards us. <em>Was he waiting for my answer? Why?</em></p><p>“No.” I finally said, trying to hide my disdain for such events. The only one I'd enjoyed was at Ilvermorny, we had a big ball and students from schools all over the world attended. It was interesting and I loved learning about all the cultures and customs. The students from Hogwarts were especially interesting, they were our sister school of some sort. So learning about how closely our schools functioned was interesting.</p><p>The few dances I'd attended in my years were always horribly awkward, I shuddered thinking about my 5<sup>th</sup> grade end of year dance. My mom had forced me to go, I was glad she couldn't control my attendance to such events once I was called to Ilvermorny.</p><p>“I'm not going to the dance.” I finally finished.</p><p>“Why not?!” Mike blurted out.</p><p><em>Yeah, why not? </em>I asked myself. <em>Hmm, I could say I was busy? Out of town. Anything!</em> <em>He didn't have to know the truth.</em></p><p>“I'm gong to Seattle that Saturday.” I settled on. I <em>could</em> go to Seattle that weekend, I'd written to a friend from school and she'd researched some wizarding communities close to me. There was a small one in Seattle which I could visit and buy some supplies I needed to stock up on. <em>So it wasn't really a lie... </em>Even if I just thought of it.</p><p>“Can't you go any weekend, why then?” He asked annoyed. <em>God, Mike. Take a hint!</em></p><p>I felt my own annoyance rise, why didn't he just take no for an answer? “No, sorry. I've really got to go then.” I said flatly, “You shouldn't make Jessica wait, it's kind of rude.” Jessica really liked him, I was actually feeling quite frustrated for her sake.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Mike said defeated, looking away towards the far wall.</p><p>I closed my eyes with relief. <em>Finally, he'd probably stop pining after me now. </em>I sighed, then Mr. Banner broke the awkward silence and I snapped my eyes open. Mike must have went to his seat at some point but I realized Edward was staring at me. <em>Oh God how long was he just staring at me like that? </em>I couldn't stop my eyes from floating up to his and I felt my face begin to heat. He continued to stare at me, with an unsettling intensity. His eyes were so dark again, I could have sworn they were lighter last time I saw them... a honey color. <em>Weird</em></p><p>He almost looked like he was trying to read my mind, like how you focused when using legilimency. We'd had lessons on it in my last year, I never got very good at it. I was always much better at occlumency, my professor was always impressed. Said I had a resolve they didn't see often. They suggested maybe it was a natural talent. I have no idea if it was... my parents are muggles. Probably wasn't.</p><p>Then Mr. Banner asked him a question and he glanced in his direction answering his question with ease. He had not been listening, but he knew exactly what to answer.</p><p>I looked away and pushed my hair forward to hide my horribly red face from him. I could just see he'd turned back to look at me, his lips lifted the tiniest bit at the corners.</p><p>
  <em>God, he can probably see my tomato face. Why did I have to blush so much?</em>
</p><p>And why was he suddenly interested in me again? He's the one who was ignoring me, I was just following his lead. This guy and his mood swings... I'd have whiplash before I knew it.</p><p>The bell rang and I began packing my stuff into my bag. Edwards velvety voice floated around me suddenly.</p><p>“Bella?” He asked softly</p><p>
  <em>Here we go, maybe we'll make it two days friends this time?</em>
</p><p>I turned stiffly and looked into his face. He stared back, breathing shallowly, <em>what the fuck? He's so strange sometimes.</em></p><p>“What?” I blurted out, more harshly than I really meant. “Are we talking again?” I couldn't help but add bitterly.</p><p>“No... not really.”</p><p><em>Jesus Christ....</em> I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, <em>this kid... what was his problem?</em></p><p>“Then what is it that you want, Edward?” I finally asked, forcing myself not to explode on him. No one annoyed but intrigued me more.</p><p>“I'm sorry,” he said slowly, “I'm being rather rude, I know I am. But it's better if it stays this way.”</p><p>
  <em>What did that mean? He's so weird! Weirder than me... and I can fly on a fucking household cleaning tool!</em>
</p><p>“I'm not sure what you mean.” I replied.</p><p>“It's better if we're not friends, trust me.”</p><p>
  <em>Was this about the van? I don't understand this kid, did he regret saving me?</em>
</p><p>“Well, you should have figure that out earlier, maybe you'd save yourself all this regret!” I couldn't stop myself from shouting out, I slung my bag over my shoulder and stalked out the room. But I could tell he was right behind me, recovering quickly from the shock I saw flash on his face before I'd exploded.</p><p>He caught up to me, standing in from of me stopping me from continuing to stomp away.</p><p>“Regret? For what?” He demanded.</p><p>“For not letting the van squash me, clearly it's eating you alive!” I ground out and tried to push past him, but he didn't even move. He felt really cold... even through his soft shirt. I'd never noticed before. <em>Was he—No. Impossible. Wasn't it?</em></p><p>“You think I regret saving your life?” he asked incredulously</p><p>I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the thoughts I'd just had.</p><p>“You must, look how you're always acting!” I yelled out</p><p>“You don't know anything.” He said flatly.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I don't know anything?! If only he knew... This kid was infuriating.</em>
</p><p>I turned quickly towards the other door down the hall, I'd just go through there if he didn't let me go the other way.</p><p>But just as I opened the door to leave my boot caught on the lip of the door and all my things crashed to the floor.<em> Just great... Why was I especially a klutz when around Edward fucking Cullen?</em></p><p>Before I knew it Edward was at my side, my things in a neat pill in his arms and he was offering them gently to me. <em>How did he do that so fast? He's... He must... But he didn't look like the ones I've met.</em></p><p>“Thanks.” I sighed, and took back my bag and books.</p><p>“You're welcome.” He started, but I stomped off away from him heading to my next class. The bell would ring any moment and I really didn't want to be late and I really didn't care what else he had to say. Probably tell me how dumb I am at this rate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let Downs and The Oddities of Bella Swan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha sorry for all the profanity, but I really love the tone it brings out when Bella is pissed. You can't blame her, it was just not her day today. I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter but I really love it and just want to push it out.</p><p>Enjoy some sassy Bella and the first of Edwards perspectives!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was so relieved when school let out that afternoon. First Mike and then Edward, I was feeling just about done with teenage boys at this point. Just as I entered the parking lot I looked up and saw Eric standing right in front of my truck.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here we go again.</em>
</p><p>I’d play it cool, pretend I had no idea what was about to happen. Maybe he’d be too nervous and not ask?<em> Probably not.</em></p><p>“Hey, Eric.” I said casually as I approached him.</p><p>He swallowed visibly, “Hi, Bella.”</p><p>I continued to the cab of my truck and fiddled with my keys before unlocking the door, glancing at him as I did so. “What’s up?”</p><p>I kind of felt bad, he stared at me like a deer in headlights. I could actually see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. But I also didn’t want to be asked out again today, so I let him work up the courage.</p><p>“Uh, well, I was just wondering... if you would go to the dance with me?” His voice broke at the end and again my heart broke at how nervous he was.</p><p>
  <em>Was I that intimidating?</em>
</p><p>I stared at him but he was looking at the ground determined to not meet my gaze.</p><p>“But I thought it was girls choice.” I finally said.</p><p>“Well, yeah. It is.” He said pathetically, clearly already given up.</p><p>
  <em>Why’d he have to sound so sad? It was really making me feel bad.</em>
</p><p>“Look, Eric. Thanks for asking me, that had to be hard.” I began softly, “But I’m gonna be in Seattle that day.”</p><p>“Oh... well, maybe next time.” He mumbled out, still staring at the ground.</p><p>“Sure.” I said quickly, but then I groaned inwardly. <em>Why’d you say that? Now He’ll ask again for sure.</em></p><p>Eric walked aimlessly away, I felt bad. But I didn’t like him! I turned back towards my door and sighed loudly. Just as I was about to climbed in I heard the distinct velvety laugh of a certain irritating boy from earlier.</p><p>I whirled around to see him walking past my truck bed, eyes straight ahead as if nothing happened. <em>Edward fucking Cullen.</em> My eyes slide slightly to the right and I saw Tyler Crowley making a beeline towards me.</p><p>
  <em>Merlin’s fucking pants, would today never end? Would every boy in school ask me to this bloody dance?!</em>
</p><p>I had to get out of here.</p><p>I jumped in the cab and turned the keys, pulling out quickly, barely even checking to make sure no one was behind me. And then Edward motherfucking Cullen pulled out then too, completely blocking me in.</p><p>I glanced towards the school, his siblings weren’t even in the car yet. They stared straight ahead at the Volvo, walking achingly slow. <em>What the fuck! Was he--was he trying to make my life a living hell?</em></p><p>I glared at his stupid shiny Volvo. He knows exactly what he’s doing. He had to.</p><p>I jumped when someone tapped on my window, it was Tyler. I rolled my window down, which groaned the whole way.</p><p>“Hey, Tyler. Sorry.” I ground out, “Cullen’s in the way.”</p><p>Tyler’s eyes lite up, in that predatory way and a cocky grin spread across his face. “Oh, I know.”</p><p>I stared wide eyed at him. <em>This guy...</em></p><p>“Will you ask me to the spring dance?” He asked without skipping a beat.</p><p>I stared hard at him, “No, I won’t.” I said angrily, “I wont be in town that day.”</p><p>“Yeah, Mike had mentioned that--”</p><p>“Then why did you ask?!”</p><p>He shrugged. “I was hoping you were just being nice.” He said coolly.</p><p>“No, sorry. I really am going to be out of town.”</p><p>He nodded at me.</p><p><em>Thank god, someone knows the meaning of no around here.</em> I thought with relief.</p><p>“It’s all good, Bella. We still have prom!” And he sauntered off back to his car.</p><p>My face must have been one of pure horror, I could feel it heating up but this time with anger. <em>These fucking boys will be the death of me.</em></p><p>I turned back to the front where Edward’s stupid Volvo was still sat and his siblings were all climbing in. Once the final door closed I laid on the horn, not even caring how impatience in made me seem.</p><p>Cullen did that on purpose. The fucking bitch!</p><p>That night I tossed and turned for what felt like hours, still feeling tense after all the bullshit from that day. But finally I slipped into sleep, one of restless and horrible dreams.</p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Edward POV</strong>
</p><p>I landed softly outside the old white house that I knew to be the Swan residence. I kept to the shadows of the treeline and leaned against one of the largest as I focused on the house. Listening for any indication of what was happening within. It was past midnight so I wasn’t surprised to hear two even heartbeats and slow even breathing that sleep entailed.</p><p>
  <em>Why was this human girl so fascinating to me?</em>
</p><p>Besides her alluring scent and unreadable mind, I couldn’t keep her out of my head. I needed to know more about her, what made her tick? What was she like outside of school? Why did she attend some boarding school? She’d said she left Arizona for her mothers sake but did her mother just send her off all the time to get away from her? Was this normal to her? Boarding schools weren’t as common in America. At least not in modern times or only for the incredibly wealthy. So many questions...</p><p>I knew it was wrong, but what were human laws to me? I’d probably broken them all in the hundred years I’d lived. So I quickly made my way to the house, settling on the front top window that I knew must be a bedroom and scaled the house in seconds. I glanced inside and gasped, there she was in her tiny bed. She was tossing and turning, clearly having a restless sleep.</p><p>Would it be bad if I just stepped in for a moment? <em>Yes, it would.</em> But I had to know.</p><p>I looked over and saw that the window was already opened. <em>That’s interesting?</em> It was pretty chilly, the ice from the day when she’d nearly been killed was no longer on the ground. But it was still cold enough for humans, I think at least.</p><p>I shrugged and slid in soundlessly, leaving the window open. Surprisingly the room felt much warmer than it was outside, which didn’t make much since as the window was wide open. <em>Odd.</em></p><p>I glanced around the room, it was small and cluttered but not unclean. Everything seemed to have a home and was placed purposefully. I looked to my left, there was an old rocking chair pushed in the corner with a dresser beside it. Curiously, perched on the dresser was a large bird cage but there was no bird inside. <em>Maybe it died?</em> But it looked to be well maintained, like it’d been cleaned recently and there was some sort of pellets left in a bowl with fresh water as well.</p><p>
  <em>Very odd.</em>
</p><p>I continued to look about the room. Next to Bella’s bed there was a large stack of books. I tired to move as stealthily as possible, wanting to look at her collection. I was ever curious, what did she enjoy to fill her mind with? I crouched to examine the books. There was a copy of Jane Eyre and Pride and Prejudice. What looked like some sort of school textbook, called Spellman’s Syllabary. And there was two other odd books, directly on top. One that read The Monster Book of Monsters and the other said Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. There were what seemed to be bookmarks lining the pages of both the books.</p><p>I reached forward to grab the top one, ever curious to know what was going on in Bella’s mind. Why was she reading these? What were these books? Why had she bookmarked them so heavily? But just as my hand made contact with the smaller of the two books my head snapped up as I heard a rustling sound outside the window.</p><p>Then an owl swooped in and began fluttering around the room frantically and screeching at the top of it’s lungs. Bella began waking and I did the one thing I could think of without being seen. I pulled myself into her closet and pushed myself back against the wall. Hiding myself within the clothes.</p><p>Bella sat bolt up and stared at the bird as it continued to fly erratically screaming it’s head off.</p><p>“Hareton! What is it?!” She cried, “What’s wrong? Come here!”</p><p>The bird, <em>Hareton? Why did it have a name?</em> Continued to fly and screech but it seemed to calm a bit now.</p><p>“Hare, you have to be quiet!” She whispered, “You’ll wake Charlie!”</p><p>Too late though, I could hear Charlie rustling about in his room and then his door opened and he made his way down the hall.</p><p>The owl seemed to listen to her though and finally popped down on her bed, breathing heavily.</p><p>Her bedroom door opened and Charlie stepped in flipping on the lights in some worn Pajama bottoms and a old T-shirt.</p><p>“What’s going on, Bells?” He asked sleepily, “What's your owl screaming for?”</p><p>Bella cringed, “Sorry, Dad. I tried to get him to quiet down, I think maybe he was chased in here. Maybe a neighborhood cat.” She said quietly, stroking the bird on the head as it closed it’s eyes in happiness.</p><p>Charlie looked down at the bird and nodded, “Yeah I wouldn’t be surprised, we got a few feral’s around here.” He said, “Uh, maybe you shouldn’t let him out anymore?”</p><p>“Oh, I have to Dad. He needs to hunt and stretch his wings.” She pleaded. “Plus he’s used to being around even more dangerous creatures, he used to hunt in the forest around my school. I don’t think he’ll run into anything quite as lethal here.”</p><p>Charlie chuckled uneasily, “Uh, right. What do you got in your world? Like Vampires, Unicorns and those Pukwedgie things?”</p><p>Bella snorted, “Pukwudgie, Dad! But they aren’t really aggressive, at least they wouldn’t be to an owl. And the same for Unicorns, they wouldn’t hurt an Owl. A Vampire, well... it might? I don’t know.” She trailed off thinking.</p><p>Glanced between the two, <em>What was this conversation I was listening to?</em> I felt like I was hallucinating with the more they went on. Why were they casually talking about Unicorns and vampires and these puki things? Was this some sort of inside joke?</p><p>Charlie hummed. “Well, either way. I hope little uh, Hareton... is that his name?” He asked and Bella nodded. “Yeah, I hope he’s okay. I’m going back to bed, Bells, I’m exhausted. You shouldn’t stay up either. Goodnight.”</p><p>“’Night, Dad.” She said softly as Charlie closed the door.</p><p>She continued to scratch the own and it seemed to be enjoying it very much, stretching it’s wings out for her to get to a better spot. She giggled.</p><p>“Alright, Hare. You should go in your cage. I have to sleep and you can’t go screaming anymore, you hear me?” She pointed a finger at him and he puffed his chest looking affronted before flying over to his cage and settling on a perch.</p><p>She giggled again and got out of bed and walked over to the window, shutting it.</p><p>“I’m gonna close this too, I’m sure you’ve had your fill. You’re in for the night.” she said as she made her way back to the bed and slipped under the covers.</p><p>She snuggled in before exclaiming “Oh yeah.” And then, she did another strange thing and picked up a stick from her bedside table. Whispered <em>nox</em> and the lights went out.</p><p>I stood in her closet for a long time, waiting for her breathing to even out again and her heartbeat to settle. I had a lot to think about but I really just wanted to get out of this house before something else happened.</p><p>Finally I extracted myself from the clothes and crept towards the window. The owl perked up as I past and I swear it gave me a death glare but stayed quiet as I opened the window and made my exit.</p><p>I ran home as fast as I could, with the little royal blue book I’d snagged from Bella’s room tucked into my jacket pocket. I know I shouldn’t have taken it, I know she’d probably notice. But my curiosity was burning and after that very strange conversation between normal, sleepy old Charlie Swan and his curious daughter I had to know what was going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Discussion of Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone who has been giving the story love! And sorry for the wait! I know it's a bit weird that Carlisle would be hundreds of years old and not know that witches/wizards and in fact real but that will be explained in time. But I think Carlisle is smart enough to not be that surprised by the fact!</p><p>I originally planned to have this chapter have a second half with a field trip, but I want to work on that chapter more. So this might be a little short. I'm sorry but I figured it'd be better to have it come out now than in a few days!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I arrived home and of course waiting on the porch was Alice, she stood the moment she saw me and made her way forward.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” She exclaimed, “Are you insane?!”</p><p>I ignored her and went inside, about to make my way up stairs to Carlisle’s office. I could hear his soft and calm thoughts drifting through the house.</p><p>“Hello!” Alice exclaimed again, blocking my way up the stairs. “What was that about? Now you’re breaking into her house? You could have been seen!”</p><p>“I wasn’t and I wouldn’t have been.” I said, “And you know that.”</p><p>“Well then--”</p><p>“No, Alice. I need to speak to Carlisle.”</p><p>“But--”</p><p>“No! Later!” I growled and finally pushed past her, making it to Carlisle’s office door in barely a second.</p><p><em>Come in, Son</em>. I heard him think softly, <em>What could possibly be bothering you in this hour? And what exactly did you do? Breaking and entering?</em></p><p>I opened and shut the door swiftly and turned towards Carlisle. He was sat at his large desk looking over what seemed to be files from the hospital.</p><p><em>Always working... </em>I thought.</p><p>“Carlisle.” I began slowly, now that I was here I wasn’t sure what to say exactly. “I-I did kind of do a B and E.”</p><p>He stared at me, “Okay...” He began and then asked calmly, “Swan?”</p><p>I nodded before plopping myself down in the large squishy chair opposite him and planted my face in my hands.</p><p><em>You didn’t?</em> He thought suddenly.</p><p>I gasped, “No! Of course not!” I exclaimed.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, I should have known. Then what is bothering you? </em>
</p><p>I sat staring at my hands for a long time before I finally pulled out the little blue book I had stashed in my pocket and held it up for him to see.</p><p>He stared at it for a long time. <em>What? I don’t?</em> “What is that?” He finally asked aloud.</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s a book that Bella had.” I said slowly, “She had a lot of weird things.”</p><p>I watched as his eyes roved over the cover, which read, “<em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.</em>” in beautiful gold script. There were intricate drawings of different creatures lining the edges with other nonsensical shapes surrounding them beautifully.</p><p>“Is it some kind of kids book? Like a fairy tale book?” He held out his hand, “May I look at it?”</p><p>I handed it to him after a beat, I hadn’t even opened it yet. I was too freaked out after what I heard.</p><p>Carlisle looked slowly through the book, then looked more closely at each page Bella had marked and stared at them for long moments.</p><p><em>This is an interesting book, why would Bella have this? Maybe it’s a coincidence? </em>He thought</p><p>“What?” I asked</p><p>He glanced at me, “You haven’t looked in here yet?” He asked surprised.</p><p>“No, I had to get out of her house quick and I just ran straight home because I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Why? What happened to make you leave so soon?”</p><p>I thought about everything that had happened and tried to figure out how to say it, maybe he’d think it was some strange inside humor between the Swans too.</p><p>I pushed my hand threw my hair and sighed, “Well, I was looking around... I-I just wanted to see what her room was like. What she enjoyed. I saw a huge bird cage but it was empty and well, that’s not odd I suppose but it was clearly maintained. Like there was a bird who occupied it usually.”</p><p>Carlisle raised an eyebrow and waited for me to continue, clearly not seeing where this was gong.</p><p>“And then I saw she had a pile of books near her bed. Some were pretty normal, like the classics but then there was strange ones... like the one you have. Spellman’s Syllabary, Monster Book of Monsters and of course that one.”</p><p>“Then an owl flew into her room, flying frantically around... probably because I was there.” I smirked at how animals tended to act around us, they naturally knew we were dangerous. If only Bella could understand that. Most humans did without knowing why they did.</p><p>“I hid in her closet as she woke up and she talked to the bird, like you would a pet. She was trying to calm him and began petting it. Her father came in the room and they had a strange conversation then...” I trailed off thinking back to exactly what they said.</p><p><em>What did they say?</em> Carlisle thought interested.</p><p>“Uh, well. Bella said Hareton, that was the owls name, seemed frightened and that’s why he was making all that noise. Then her dad suggested not letting the bird out anymore but Bella said he’d be fine, that he’d been around more dangerous things back at her school--”</p><p>“Her school?” Carlisle asked</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” I said suddenly realizing he didn’t know this part already. “She went to some boarding school in Massachusetts, she said something about it being really old and having no electronics or electricity. I don’t know, her friends were grilling her about it, thinking it was odd.”</p><p>“Yeah that is a bit strange nowadays.” He replied thinking deeply, “What else did Bella and Chief Swan talk about?”</p><p>I sighed, preparing myself for the actual big reveal. Big reveal for us at least. “Well, then they started talking about the types of creatures who inhabited the forest at her school. They said, “Vampires, Unicorns and something called a Pukwudgie.” I said uncertainly.</p><p>Carlisle thought for a long time, his hands tented in front of him as he stared off into space.</p><p>
  <em>Did they seem serious?</em>
</p><p>I laughed, realizing he was having the same train of thought I had had.</p><p>“I mean, it sounded serious. They didn’t laugh but talked as if this was a perfectly normal conversation.”</p><p>Carlisle hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“And that’s not all, when she was back in bed ready to sleep she grabbed a-a stick or something and said “nox” and the lights went out.” I finished lamely.</p><p>“A stick?” He asked, confused.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean it looked like one? Maybe it was some weird remote?”</p><p><em>Maybe</em> Carlisle thought, looking off into space again.</p><p>We sat in silence for a long while, both of us lost in our thoughts before Carlisle finally spoke again.</p><p>“Doesn’t nox mean night?” he asked aloud, “If I remember my Latin correct.”</p><p>“Sounds right.” I said, “But, what does this all mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I think if you’d told me all the other stuff and not the last part I’d chopped it up to them having some strange conversation we weren’t privy to the actual meaning of and Bella just liking odd things.” He said slowly, “But the nox thing is interesting. Why would she know Latin? Most teenagers don’t learn Latin and the lights went out too? It’s almost like...”</p><p>“Almost like what?” I asked, hanging on his every word.</p><p>“I-I don’t really know, what else could it be besides... magic?” Carlisle said uneasily, clearly not believe his own words.</p><p>I stared at him, “Magic? What... like witches and spells?” I blanched. “That’s insane.”</p><p>“Is it, though?” Carlisle pondered, “We exist, so do shape-shifters like the Quileutes. You can read minds and Alice can see the future, can magic and witches really be that far out?”</p><p>He asked it as if asking himself as well, we both sat in silence for a long time again. Carlisles mind reeling, his thoughts quick and blurred as he went back through his many centuries on this Earth trying to find a answer to his own question.</p><p>“I need to think, research and maybe contact some friends.” Carlisle finally said, “Do you mind if I keep this?” He held up Bella's book.</p><p>I shook my head, “I just hope she doesn’t notice, but I guess there’s no way for her to know I took it specifically.”</p><p>“Yes, we’ll give it back as soon as possible. Don’t mention anything to her, not until we know more.” He added quickly.</p><p>“I wont.”</p><p><em>Okay, you should head off... get ready for school. It’s nearly 6 a.m.</em> he thought quickly as his mind again went off into it’s depths.</p><p>I nodded and left his office going straight up to my room to shower and change. I knew Alice and even the rest of the family would have questions. They would have certainly heard every word spoken but they thankfully were nowhere to be seen. I silently thanked them as I pulled off my shirt and pants as I stepped into the shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Field trips and Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I have no idea if any field trips actually happen in the books but this is a perfect opportunity for Bella to meet Alice officially and for them all to get closer. And for Bella and Edward to struggle with their secrets, which both of them are pretty certain they know each others. :D<br/>I hope you liked the last chapter. I love Carlisle and his relationship with Edward specifically so I really loved writing that one.<br/>Also, the chapters are now being written as I post them so I wont be posting as frequently I am so sorry for the wait for this one, I've had it done for about a week but I've been debating on adding the hike/hunt on or make that the next chapter. I'm struggling with that one so I decided to split!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On our way to school a few hours later the car was tense and quiet. Everyone seemed to come to an agreement to not mention the conversation between Carlisle and I. Or maybe he told them to leave me alone. Either way I appreciated it. I didn't feel like answering their questions. I was anxious to spend the whole day with Alice, we had a field trip and I was hyper-aware of the potential for her to corner me without the others around. But we'd be with Bella all day too, maybe she'd spare me?</p><p>
  <em>Probably not.</em>
</p><p>The field trip was to a local greenhouse to demonstrate plant life cycles. Mr. Banner was especially excited to show us the compost and how we used decay to bring life. We would also be taking a hike through the surrounding forest to search for different flora, Mr. Banner had some kind of scavenger hunt planned.</p><p>
  <em>You’re staring.</em>
</p><p>“Shut up, Alice.”</p><p>She smirked up at me, “I knew you’d crack eventually.” she whispered, “You’re already in love with her.”</p><p>I narrowed my eyes down at her, “I’m not, I barely know her.” I bite out, "I’m just... intrigued.”</p><p>She raised her eyebrows.</p><p>
  <em>You’ve never been “intrigued” by anyone before.</em>
</p><p>I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“And anyways, I’m happy for you.” She said softly, “Let yourself enjoy something for once.”</p><p>I ignored her and continued to stare across the parking lot at Bella as she talked with Mike. She looked like she wished she could get away from him, but I couldn’t be sure. <em>If only I could read her mind!</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>You are going to actually have to talk to her instead of depending on your ability. </em>Alice smirked</p><p>
  <em>How does she know exactly what I’m thinking?</em>
</p><p>“Alice.” I growled.</p><p>She giggled.</p><p>I really did appreciate my sisters dedication to me, even if it was for some selfish reasons on her behalf. She was convinced her and Bella would be best friends one day. She already loved her and she hadn’t even spoken to her yet.</p><p>“So yeah, like, gardening is kinda lame.” Mike was saying, “But I can’t pass up a field trip. No class and a hike!” He grinned broadly at her.</p><p>She smiled up at him and nodded but didn’t comment anything.</p><p>Mike shuffled his feet, “So, what about you?” He asked, “Do you like plants and stuff?”</p><p>Her eyes slide from his to mine before I could look away and she stared at me for a beat before looking back to Mike.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I took some Herbo-- Uh, Botany classes at my old school.”</p><p>“Oh, so you like, really like plants?” Mike asked surprised and he ran a hand through his hair nervously.</p><p>Bella laughed, “Oh, I mean... I guess.” She said slowly, “They’re okay. It was a required course.” Her eyes slide back to mine again and this time she didn’t look away.</p><p>Mike glanced over his shoulder at me and his eyes narrowed.</p><p>I smirked.</p><p>“Really?” He scoffed and turned back towards her, “That school was really weird. What was it called? You never said.”</p><p>Bella laughed nervously and looked back at him. I listened intently, <em>what was her school called?</em></p><p>She seemed to be lost for words, opening and closing her mouth over and over.</p><p>She was saved by Mr. Banner as he called out to everyone in front of the large yellow buses.</p><p>“Okay, everyone on your buses!” Mr. Banner called out, “Let's go, we got a big day ahead of us!”</p><p>“Have fun sitting with Jessica.” Bella said</p><p>“Oh, yeah, will you sit near us?” Mike asked glumly.</p><p>“Uhh, I'll try.” Bella replied unsure.</p><p><em>Come on, let’s get behind Bella so we can sit near her. </em>Alice thought dragging me back before I could walk towards the buses.</p><p>“Alice, no!” I hissed.</p><p>“Edward, Yes!” She bite back, mocking my tone. “You’ll thank me later.”</p><p>All the students lined up outside their buses and began climbing on. Surprisingly, Bella got in line for a bus that none of her friends were getting on.</p><p>“Hey, Tara!” Alice squealed, “Wanna sit with me?”</p><p>I glanced back as Alice spoke to Tara Galvaz, rolling my eyes, I knew exactly what she was trying to do. Tara shrugged noncommittally and Alice beamed.</p><p>“Awesome!” She began, “Hey, Bella... why don’t you sit with my brother? We can all chat!”</p><p>I stared hard at Alice and she smirked, winking up at me. <em>Trust me.</em></p><p>Bella looked around surprised, “Uh, sure. I guess.” She breathed, a blush rising up her face but when she glanced up at me she narrowed her eyes and swung herself back towards the other way.</p><p>I chuckled, despite myself, she was still mad about the little fiasco yesterday in the parking lot. I couldn’t blame her, but her face was priceless. And I had to know if she was actually interested in any of these human boys.</p><p>Mr. Banner had everyone sit from front to back, so once we were on the only place for us to go was the back row of seats. Bella marched to the back and stopped for a moment before huffing and sliding towards the window.</p><p>I smirked and slide onto the seat next to her. Alice beamed at us as she followed behind Tara who slide into the seat beside us staring out the window moodily. Alice plopped down and swung her legs into the isle towards us.</p><p>“So Bella,” She began, “I haven't been able to introduce myself properly. I'm Alice Cullen and it gives me the utmost pleasure to finally meet you!”</p><p><em>Laying it on thick, don't you think? </em>I thought wryly, as I narrowed my eyes at her. She ignored me as she stuck her hand out in front of me.</p><p>Bella laughed and took it lightly. “Thanks... I guess.” She said uncertainly, “I'm not that interesting.”</p><p>“But you are!” she squealed, “My brother has told me a lot about you.” she added almost as if she couldn't stop herself.</p><p>A small blush formed on Bella's cheeks as her eyes widened a bit.</p><p>I glared at Alice, if I could I would probably be blushing too.</p><p>Bella recovered and glanced between us, “Huh, really?” She asked, “Could have fooled me. I was under the impression Edward didn't like me too much.”</p><p>“That's ridiculous.” I ground out. Even though I couldn't blame her, I'd not been giving her a very good impression of me.</p><p>She seemed to bring out a strange, new side of me.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She turned back to the window but snapped towards me suddenly.</p><p>“What was that about yesterday?” She hissed.</p><p>I stared at her and a small smile formed on my face, “I had to give Tyler a chance.” I finally answered.</p><p>Her eyes widened and then she narrowed them, “That wasn't cool! Now he thinks he's taking me to prom.”</p><p>“I know, I'm sorry,” I chuckled, “but he would have found another way to ask you.”</p><p>She scowled at me before turning back to the window, watching the trees fly by as the bus began to pick up speed onto the highway.</p><p>I suddenly wanted to ask her something very badly, so without thinking I leaned towards her and whispered, “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>She jumped slightly, clearly not realizing I'd moved so close and turned towards me slowly.</p><p>“What?” she asked breathlessly.</p><p>I leaned toward her again and tried my hardest to get an answer out of her, looking in her eyes intently, curious.</p><p>“If I would have asked you to the dance, would you have turned me down?”</p><p>she stared at me, her eyes glazed and then she blurted out, “Are you part Veela?”</p><p>I straightened back into my seat and stared at her. <em>What did that mean?</em></p><p>“What?”</p><p>She shook her head and seemed to come back to herself, “Uh, nothing.” she replied quietly as a wonderful blush crept up from her neck to fill her full cheeks.</p><p>I stared at the blood pooling for too long and her face reddened even more. I chuckled, completely forgetting what I'd asked and unable to stop myself; I leaned back in and whispered, “What’s a veela?”</p><p>“Um, I don’t know.” She replied quickly, “I misspoke.” And stayed frustratingly silent.</p><p>I groaned. I wanted to probe more, but I knew she wouldn't answer. As much as I begged to know what was going through her mind, I had to accept that sometimes she would not always answer all my questions willingly. Then I remembered the question that had gotten us here.</p><p>“Fine, but you didn't answer my question.” I said quietly.</p><p>She glanced at me, “Huh?” she asked confused.</p><p>“Would you have turned me down?”</p><p>She reddened again and her eyes slide up to mine for a moment before she turned to stare ahead again and she replied, “Probably not.”</p><p>My heart fluttered.</p><p>“But I would have canceled later, faked an illness or something.” She said smiling now.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, “Why?” I asked, baffled.</p><p>She chuckled, “I don't like dances and I'd end up making a fool of myself, I'd rather avoid that embarrassment.”</p><p>I thought about that, <em>yes, that made sense.</em> She did seem to trip over nothing and attract the worse sort of luck.</p><p>“I wouldn't have let that happen.” I replied, “Plus it's all in the leading.”</p><p>She looked at me skeptically and I laughed. A small smile formed on her lips before she turned away from me again.</p><p><em>Huh, you're moving much faster than I thought you would. </em>Alice thought and her eyes glazed a bit before she added, <em>keep that up.</em></p><p>I glared at her from my peripheral but said nothing. I couldn't let this keep happening, as much as I wanted it. I had to try and save this poor human girl from her two horrible possible fates, each ending in her eventual death. But it was very hard to behave around her, she always made me say things I didn't intend to and now that I think about it, she seemed to do the same thing. <em>What did that mean? </em></p><p>The rest of the journey went in comfortable silence, the wall that had been up between Bella and I had fallen and she seemed to no longer be mad at me. And while I knew I'd have to rein myself in later I figured I'd enjoy the day and the little adventure we were on.</p><p>
  <em>A whole day with Bella Swan.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Thunderbirds and Slippery Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear, we will be back to Bella's POV soon! But I think we needed some time with Edward as he figures some stuff out. I really struggled with the phrasing of “Soul less, soul full” between “Soulless, soulful” I originally had it written as the latter but I didn't want it to come off as the actual definitions. Lol Edward is talking simply about their actual souls, as our emo drama king often does!</p><p>On that matter, I do agree with Bella on the notion that vampires do have souls. How could they choose to be so kind and full of love if they didn't? I simply don't believe it! They are not zombies or inferi!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all gathered outside the greenhouses, the paper Mr. Banner had sent home with us stated to dress casually, in hiking appropriate clothes that you would be okay with getting dirty. So most the students were dressed in jeans, waterproof jackets and hiking boots. Bella wore a yellow raincoat with a black t-shirt underneath, dark wash jeans and black boots. She also had a scarf around her neck and a beanie stuffed into her jacket pocket.</p><p>She looked adorable.</p><p>As I observed her from my peripheral I noticed the two accessories matched; both were a deep red and blue color and both sported an emblem of some kind. Before I could stop myself I snagged the end of her scarf that hung loosely around her neck and looked more closely. It seemed to be a red clover with a golden bird embossed on it, I'd never seen anything like it, I racked my brain for any brands, book, TV show or movie it could possibly be form.</p><p>“What is this from?” I asked, as Bella stared surprised at my sudden accosting of her scarf.</p><p>“Oh, it's for my house from my school.” She replied, glancing up at me hesitantly.</p><p><em>Huh.</em> I'd never heard of a house system in the United States... at least not in many decades. But then again, I'd never been to a boarding school, I might have attended one in my human life but I couldn't remember. My family were well off and successful, so I could only assume I was given the best possible education for the time.</p><p>I smiled at her, she seemed nervous to answering questions but I desperately wanted to know more about her life. “What does it mean? What kind of bird is this?” I squinted down at it again, I didn't recognized it at all. <em>Maybe an eagle?</em></p><p>I was vaguely aware of Mr. Banner hastily shoveling students into the large greenhouse, Bella and I moving almost on instinct with the crowd.</p><p>“It's a Thunderbird, uh, you know, like the mythical creature?”</p><p>My mind went straight back to the other night with Carlisle, Bella's blue book in his hands and the gold words shining off it's cover. I'd have to look through the book to see if there was a section on this Thunderbird.</p><p>I hummed in agreement after realizing I'd paused way too long, “Uh, what does a house mean exactly? What are the other mascots?”</p><p>She reddened a bit and glanced towards Mr. Banner as he continued to lecture, completely ignoring that most the students were engrossed in their own conversations or goofing off. He did, however, have a small crowd in the front who respectively gave him their attention.</p><p>She looked back at me, “Well, Thunderbird's are meant to represent the soul and adventure.”</p><p>I almost laughed at the irony. <em>The soul-less monster next to the soul-full girl.</em> The difference between us represented simply in that little gold bird.</p><p>“All the houses have their own trait, they place us in groups to encourage comradery, boost moral and some friendly house rivalry.” She grinned up at me, and a grin equally as large spread across my face at how happy she sounded. “Of course, Thunderbird is the best house but I do admire the others... they're traits are much more valuable in a real world setting.”</p><p>I frowned, <em>how could she not see how wonderful soul was?</em> Of course, not quite how I meant, but soul meant so much. Passion, warmth, <em>good</em>. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well... The other houses are horned Serpent, Wampus and Pukwudgie. All mythical creatures, of course!” She added hastily, laughing nervously. “Horned Serpent represents the mind and favors scholars. Wampus the body and warriors and uh, Pukwudgie, heart and healers.”</p><p>Of course, she would think the others were much more valuable, much more <em>practical</em>. But she had to see how important soul was too, all of these values made up a human; each just as important as the next.</p><p>I'd never gotten so much information out of her. I nodded sagely, I had to keep her talking. “How do they, uh, place you?” I asked uncertain of the correct wording.</p><p>“Um... it's, we take a test... and at the end you're picked for whichever house you most identify with.” she replied stumbling over her words a bit, “Kinda like those psychology test you can take... you know, like the Myers Briggs?”</p><p>I nodded again, I was just about to ask her more when Mr. Banner called attention from the group and announced that we would all be splitting into groups of 4 and participating in a scavenger hunt.</p><p>“Now, it's not that serious, this is all just for fun and you'll receive participation points.” He said happily, “We are passing out note cards with different plants and animals I'd like you to identify, just mark each when you find them. Each group will be given one walkie, so please stay together and use it if you need any help!”</p><p>Everyone began scrambling around to pick their groups. Bella's friends seemed to have accepted she'd be hanging out with us today, they'd already group up together, Mike, Jessica, Angela and Ben. Surprisingly, Mike seemed to be enjoying Jessica's company, his heated thoughts that were usually directed at me were nowhere to be found.</p><p>Alice bounded towards us, dragging Tara along with her and I chuckled at Tara's flabbergasted thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Crazy little thing, no one talks to me this much... at least I wont have to do any work... and She's kinda cool.</em>
</p><p>“Well, we'll obviously be in a group together!” Alice grinned, “Are you ready, Bella?”</p><p>Bella smiled and nodded, “I just hope you guys are ready for how much I tend to fall, even without rocks and tree roots in my path.”</p><p>“We wont let you fall!” Alice giggled, she looked up at me with a wicked smile before adding, “I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind holding your hand to keep you upright.”</p><p>My eyes bugged and Bella's face went as bright red as her god forsaken truck and she stammered out, “Oh! I-Well, it... that's not necessary, but I do appreciate the sentiment. I don't think my dad would like me to come home in a sling.”</p><p>I let out a throaty chuckled and winked at her, “I wont let you fall, don't worry, Chief Swan will have you back in one piece.”</p><p>About an hour later we were making our way back towards the greenhouses, having had quite a nice time with Alice and Bella doing most the talking. They were bonding fast and Alice's thoughts were overwhelming, bursting with pure happiness. I felt a pang of guilt, she really had been hurting not being able to talk to Bella all this time. Maybe I should have introduced them sooner, Bella did seem to really enjoy Alice; that made me smile.</p><p>Per Bella's warning, she did stumble and nearly fall on multiple occasions. Once she'd nearly fallen from a small cliff edge with a shallow stream of water below it. I'd been following her close all day so I'd grabbed her by the waist the moment her boots slipped squeakily on a wet stone and she'd yelped in surprise before blushing furiously for the remainder of the trek.</p><p>Once we were nearly out of the treeline Alice skipped ahead with Tara following lazily. <em>Be nice, don't mess this up! </em>Alice thought and I shook my head, cursing her for not warning me of whatever was about to happen.</p><p>A few minutes later Bella finally broke the silence.</p><p>“So are we like, friends, again?” She looked up at me and then added fiercely, “Or are you gonna run off and start ignoring me again?”</p><p>I balked, <em>damn you, Alice</em> and finally said, “I mean, I probably shouldn't but I don't think I can stay away.” I stared ahead steadily, <em>how do you explain you're a danger to someone?</em> <em>Without sounding like a total psychopath?</em></p><p>Her eyebrow cocked and she looked at me with surprise, “Why wouldn't you be able to be my friend?”</p><p>I faltered under her scrutinizing gaze, I really didn't want to lie to her but I couldn't tell the truth. So I told a half truth.</p><p>“I-I'm not a very good friend,” I said slowly, “I have a bit of an anger problem.”</p><p>Both her eyebrows raised now and she nodded as if she could understand what I meant, I laughed, despite myself. With the way I'd treated her in the past I don't think this lie would take much convincing.</p><p>“Maybe so, but I would like to at least be able to talk to you.” She said just as fiercely as before, “I don't really have many people I enjoy being around here, but you seem like someone I could get along with. If you'd stop being an ass.” She stared up at me as if challenging me to question her.</p><p>I didn't, she was right. <em>I was being an ass.</em></p><p>I chuckled, “Yes, I agree.” Her eyebrows shot up. “I know, I've been horrible to you. I'm sorry.”</p><p>She nodded again and continued walking. I followed quickly, “And I would like to talk to you, too. I also don't have many... or any friends, really. But you are very interesting and I enjoy your company.” I said honestly.</p><p>She smiled at me as she followed Alice and Tara into the bus and we took our seats at the back of the bus again. The ride back to Forks was pleasant, we filled the time with small talk and asking each other meaningless questions. Alice would pop in every once and a while and even Tara spoke up a few times.</p><p>By the time we got back to school the bell signaling the end of the day was just going off and Mr. Banner asked for our note cards and dismissed us. Alice and I said goodbye to Bella as our siblings stood near my car and to my surprise, Bella stuffed a piece of paper in my hand with her phone number on it.</p><p>“Text sometimes and give it to Alice too.” She blushed a little and then marched off to her truck. It roared to life and she chugged out of the parking lot as I stared after her wondering how I'd managed to finally get on Bella Swan's good side.</p><p>I smiled all the way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Texting and Weekend plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, lots of texting this chapter. Ha, I don't know how much I'll use it in the future but I do like the idea of using technology to keep in touch. I imagine Bella was sent a phone by her mother, who wanted a quicker way to contact her. So Bella is pretty new at this, especially since she spent a lot of time not being around technology.</p><p>This chapter is the morning after the field trip for Bella and the next will be the night of from Edward's perspective... then Port Angeles!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was giddy with happiness by the time I got home after the biology field trip. <em>How in the hell did Edward and I manage an entire day of actual pleasant conversation? </em>And he said he wanted to be my friend. Of course, he said it in a weird way, but I knew why... because Edward Cullen was a vampire.</p><p>I was sure of that by this point. I'd spent the last few days researching as much as I could on vampires, looking through all my books that mentioned them and looking over my essay's and notes I'd done on them in class. I'd even written a friend who was still at Ilvernmory and he talked to the DADA professor for me. Asking about vampires who weren't like the ones known in our mostly eurocentric education, ones who could go out in the day, albeit during cloudy ones; which I'd observed with the Cullens. Ones who's eyes shown gold and shifted between amber and black, showing how well fed they were, at least, that's what I suspected.</p><p>The Cullen's didn't seem to eat any human food, unlike some vampires I'd heard of who particularly enjoyed pasties. And there was of course the strange moments where I felt like I was having my brain poked at, which I suspected had <em>something</em> to do with the Cullen's. Unless there was another witch or wizard among the measly 358 student body of Forks High.</p><p>
  <em>Some how the more unlikely explanation to me...</em>
</p><p>Professor Quinn had said that she did know of vampire's like the Cullen's, that they were rare, but that she'd never heard of golden eyed vampires; only black or red eyes. She mentioned that in Europe vampires were much more intertwined with wizarding culture, even existing closely with wizards at times. But in the States they had a law where vampires were only regulated at a distance and not informed of our world unless it absolutely necessary to expose ourselves. While Ilvernmory was a rather progressive school, for wizarding standards, the wizarding government here was much more strict than it's European counterpart. They'd only allowed muggle and wizard marriage a few decades back and that was seen as extreme to many. <em>Ridiculous</em>.</p><p>She said that most issues pertaining to vampires were dealt with by a group out of Italy who were vampires themselves and took the mantle as a type of vampire government. They were trusted as they were particularly vicious in their ruling and keep strict laws, with most punishments being death; or as close to death as an undead being could get.</p><p>Charlie wasn't home when I arrived so I ran upstairs, discarded my muddy, wet clothes in the laundry room and hopped in the shower. You always had to take advantaged of the special opportunity to shower uninterrupted when you only had one bathroom.</p><p>After dinner I'd gone upstairs to climb in bed and enjoy a book, tonight I landed on a wizarding classic: The Tales of Beedle the Bard. My friend Cole had given it to me after he'd found out I'd never heard of it, as it was one of his favorites from his childhood.</p><p>I had just gotten to “The Warlock's Hairy Heart” when my phone chirped signaling I'd received a text. My stomach churned with nerves, I may have given Edward my number but I was still terrified at the prospect of being able to have constant communication. <em>Was I being too forward? </em></p><p>My heart sank when I saw it was from Angela, I instantly felt guilty.</p><p>
  <em>Hey. Jessica, Lauren and I plan to go to Port Angeles tomorrow, you down?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure, what are you heading there for?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spring dance, we need dresses. I know you aren't going but we could use your opinion and a girls night!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not great in the fashion department but I'd love to go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Awesome! We'll pick you up at 3pm. Goodnight, Bella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You too, Ang.</em>
</p><p>While I wasn't particularly excited to go dress shopping, I did like the idea of hanging out with Angela. Jessica was fine when she wanted to be but Lauren spent most the time around me either ignoring me or giving me a death stare. I have no idea what the hell I did but I guess that's catty girls for you?</p><p>When Charlie poked his head in an hour later before heading to bed I told him of my plans and he was ecstatic to hear I'd be going out with some friends. He told me he'd be heading off early to fish with Billy and Harry and would not be back until late Sunday night. I promised him I would be fine for less than two days without him. He finally went off to bed, I heard his snores start up about 30 minutes later.</p><p>I'd slept in until 11am, enjoying the dreamless sleep I'd gotten, which was rare for me. I rubbed my face with my hands as I sat up and stared at the slit in my curtains, there was warm light flowing in. <em>It was sunny! Maybe today would be good? </em>I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and unlocked it to three new messages, one from my mom asking how I was and what I had planned today. One from Alice thanking me for giving her my number and saying to text whenever. And then one from Edward.</p><p>My heart fluttered.</p><p>
  <em>Hello, Bella, I hope you had a goodnight.</em>
</p><p>I suddenly felt very giddy, I literally had to suppress a giggle.<em> When the fuck did I get so smitten?</em></p><p><em>Why was I even smitten? Nothing happened, we were just friends anyways. </em>Baby steps.</p><p>
  <em>Hello, Edward. Hope you did as well, did I surprise you?</em>
</p><p>Good, casual... keep it light. Nice banter.</p><p>I dropped my phone on my bed and ran off to the bathroom to do my morning routine, before I'd even made it to my door however my phone chirped. I ran back and snatched it up.</p><p>
  <em>My night was well and by what, exactly?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Giving you my number. ;P</em>
</p><p><em>Was the tongue too playful? </em>I cringed at how inexperienced I was at texting... and flirting. Was I flirting? Why was I flirting? <em>Oh Merlin.</em></p><p>
  <em>I was, actually, very surprised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But very pleased.</em>
</p><p>I squealed, like actually squealed. I had to chill, this was Edward Cullen we were talking about, resident hottie. I doubt he liked me that way.</p><p>He sent another text before I could reply, I was still reeling from his previous ones.</p><p>
  <em>What are your plans for today, Ms Swan?</em>
</p><p><em>Oh my god, why was he asking?</em> Probably just to be polite, yes... that made sense.</p><p>
  <em>Angela Weber invited me to go to Port Angeles today with her, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. You?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not too much. What's in Port Angeles?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dress shopping for the Spring dance. UGH.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was under the impression you weren't going? If you are, my offer still stands.</em>
</p><p>Oh my God.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not. Just being supportive, you know, give advice on the selection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm... well, you have fun, Bella. Text me if it all gets too boring. :P</em>
</p><p>A tongue back, okay, playful is good?</p><p>I realized that I'd never gone off to the bathroom, my bladder felt like it would burst so I finally threw my phone back on my bed and ran to relieve myself and get ready for the day. I was high as a kite the whole time. Some how my relationship with Edward had done a 180 seemingly overnight. I couldn't believe it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Damnation of Bella Swan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a moody chapter for you! I really love interactions with Carlisle! While I wrote this chapter I listened to a video on youtube called “Carlisle Cullen's Office ASMR” which really set the mood haha!</p><p>I'd like to recommend a fic I read a few months ago that I fell in love with. Bella goes back in time to 1918  and meets human Edward! She also has a pretty interesting relationship with Carlisle, I don't want to spoil it but it was really fun to get to know him before he had his family. It's a nice long fic called Beyond Time by Tkegl, check it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive home from school after the field trip was interesting. Alice was ecstatic for us to be friends with Bella finally. Jasper, wary but happy that Alice was happy. Emmett, amused and slightly intrigued and then Rosalie was infuriated, she could not see past the dangers of involving a human in our lives.</p><p>And I couldn't say I blamed her, although, I didn't enjoy the way she expressed her views of Bella.</p><p>It was risky,</p><p>stupid.</p><p>I should stop,</p><p>I was a monster,</p><p>a nightmare.</p><p>Allowing myself to cure this insatiable desire, to get closer to her, <em>what did it mean for her? What did it mean for me? My family? Why was I such a selfish creatures?</em> I could not diminish my curiosity and attraction to her; and strangely, my bloodlust had nothing to do with that attraction.</p><p>
  <em>I'd never felt this way about anyone and that scared the shit out of me.</em>
</p><p>“I can't believe you, Edward.” Rose barked from the back seat, “Why are you getting close to this human? Don't you care about our family at all?”</p><p>“She gave me her number, Rose, I didn't do anything.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rose huffed, “Sure.”</p><p>“Awh, Rosie, let it go.” Emmett trilled, “Think about how fun it will be to watch Ed crash and burn, once the human girl realizes what a mess he is.”</p><p>“Thanks, Emmett.” I laughed darkly.</p><p>“So our little Eddie really does have some game?” Emmett chuckled, ignoring me and turning to Alice, “How was the show Alice? Would he make you swoon?”</p><p>Alice beamed, “He did quite well, stopped being inside his head so much! Showed Bella who he really is, without all the melodrama.”</p><p>“Is that possible?” Emmett scoffed, “Good job, Ed, maybe you wont actually be alone for all eternity!”</p><p>I growled, even as my heart fluttered. <em>I liked the sound of that too much.</em> “It's not like that, Emmett.” I shot him a glare in the rear view mirror, “And I will not allow it to end that way.”</p><p>“Oh lighten up, kid!” Emmett rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Rose; who still sat stone cold with a glare, “It was a joke.”</p><p>
  <em>You know there are only two outcomes and I would like the one where Bella is my sister!</em>
</p><p>“Alice, the future changes all the time, it wont end like that.” <em>I wont allow it.</em></p><p>She wrapped her arms tightly around her chest and humphed loudly, “Fine, keep fighting it, you'll see.” She stared moodily out the window all the way home.</p><p>I spent the night in my room, looking through Bella's book as I waited for Carlisle to get home from the hospital. The book had a myriad of creatures and elucidations of them; the areas of the world they lived, their behaviors, diets and nearly anything you'd need to know. I couldn't see how this book wasn't based on actual knowledge and experience. It read like a text book, something meant to be picked up when you needed clarification on something. Something you <em>learned</em> from, but how could that be? Was it really possible that magic was real? That Bella was a witch?</p><p>I shouldn't be surprised, we existed and some of our kind even held abilities that some would say was like magic. So why was it so hard for me to believe that Bella Swan wasn't just Forks Chief of Police reunited daughter?</p><p>And if she was a witch, <em>would she be okay with being around a vampire? Dating one?</em> Probably not, who would? <em>Why would anyone choose a vampire for a boyfriend over a human?</em></p><p><em>I needed to stop thinking like that, </em>that was a dangerous path to continue down.</p><p>I found the page on Thunderbird's, just as I had planned earlier and it offered compelling information. The creature was a large golden avian beast native to North America, specifically Arizona. It had the ability to create storms as it flew over the land, which sounded insane. How did no one notice such a enormous creature flying around the deserts of Arizona? The concept seemed so bizarre to me.</p><p>I heard Carlisles thoughts before I heard his car, he was thinking about home, Esme, how much he looked forward to relaxing with a book. I hoped he'd have new information for me, had he heard anything back? Last I'd asked he didn't seem confident he'd find any answers, most the avenues he'd gone down so far lead to nothing.</p><p>I waited for Esme to welcome Carlisle home and gave them a moment of privacy as they embraced and spoke of their days. Then I appeared at the stairs, they both looked towards me before Carlisle nodded and made his way up as well.</p><p>We did not speak until we were both seated in his office. Him behind his mahogany desk and I in the armchair opposite him; just as we were the night we'd first talked of Bella.</p><p>“Anything new?” I asked, finally breaking the silence.</p><p>Carlisle leaned back in his chair and looked at me, his thoughts flickering through all the correspondence he'd had on this subject. “Unfortunately, nothing helpful. Everyone I've spoken to has not given me anything interesting or downright refused to speak of the subject. Even Aro seemed vexed by my inquiries.”</p><p>“Why?” I asked as I cocked my head.</p><p>Carlisle pressed his lips together, “I am not sure, he was very short in his letter... dismissive.” he sighed, and then raised his eyebrows at me.</p><p>“Do you think their dismissal of such a conversation is evidence of it's possibility?”</p><p>He nodded his head thoughtfully, “It is possible, Aro especially has always keep tight lipped on things he deems unworthy to certain individuals. If he thought it important for you to know something, you would.”</p><p>“But how is this not important!” I groaned</p><p>“Maybe we are not meant to know.” Carlisle said thoughtfully.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Maybe there are reasons we don't know,” Carlisle leaned forward and looked intently across the desk at me, “maybe there are things keeping us from knowing.”</p><p>I stared back at him, confused, <em>what was he trying to say?</em></p><p>
  <em>If we have laws, Edward, maybe they do to.</em>
</p><p>“What do you mean? So you really think she is a witch? And they have, what, a government?”</p><p>“I don't know anything about the girl, but, what you've told me is thought-provoking. I do not think it is absurd for us to assume there are things in this world we do not know or understand.”</p><p>We sat in silence for a while thinking to ourselves, as we tended to do when in each others company. I could heard the rest of my family downstairs all partaking in their own activities but I knew they could hear every word spoken and was listening.</p><p>“So, what do you think I should do?” I finally asked, “Just... let things play out?”</p><p>Carlisle nodded, “Yes, I think you should allow her the opportunity to tell you. If what Alice sees in her future is to become true, then I daresay we will know the answer one day.”</p><p>I growled and gripped the fabric of the chair, it whined under my grip. “I do not want that to happen.”</p><p>Carlisle eyes softened and he said quietly, “I know, son, but you know how accurate Alice's visions can be... we must accept the possibility.”</p><p>I sighed heavily, jumping up from the chair and went to the large window and stared out at the dark forest beyond.</p><p>“How did your field trip go?” He asked suddenly.</p><p>“Fine.” I replied moodily.</p><p>Carlisle chuckled, too used to my often erratic moods, “And the Swan girl? Did you... talk to her?”</p><p>“Yes, actually, Alice made sure we spent the whole day with her.”</p><p>Carlisle perked up, “Oh, well, how was that then?” he asked lightly, “Did you... enjoy that?”</p><p>I turned and glared at him, “I did... but I shouldn't.” casting my eyes back to the window.</p><p>Carlisle sighed and I heard his chair squeak as he stood and made his way to stand at the window with me.</p><p>
  <em>You should really try allowing yourself to enjoy something for once, Edward, we all just want to see you happy. If this girl makes you happy, why keep running away from it?</em>
</p><p>“And what exactly do you suggest?” I demanded, “I can't damn her to a life like ours...”</p><p>I knew Carlisle would feel ashamed at that and I cringed at making him hurt, I did not blame him for turning me but I couldn't help feeling no one deserved this existence.</p><p>Carlisle swallowed, “There is no damning... you can not make decisions for her, if that is what she chooses then you will also have to accept that.” he said softly.</p><p>I looked up with pained eyes, “How could anyone choose this?” I asked hoarsely.</p><p>He pressed his lips together and patted my shoulder, “I think you know what would make someone choose a life like ours.” and then he made his way to the door, closing it softly behind him.</p><p>I stayed in his office, staring out into the darkened trees, listening to my family downstairs as they enjoyed each others company and in turn their mates. I ached for such a bond, someone to share eternity with... but how could I allow myself to do that to this human girl? How could she ever want something like that? <em>I did not think it was possible.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Port Angeles and Prom Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I juggled with different surnames to give Cole for a long time, originally I planned to give him some common, early American name but I really liked the idea of him being tied to Hogwarts/Europe in some way. So he's an Abbott, distantly related to Hannah. His family travels to Europe often, either to vacation or visit family. Cole has meet Hannah and Neville on many occasions but he doesn't know them well. </p><p>I'd also like to recommend another fic, I just finished FlamingMaple's “A Perfect Metaphor” It's a “Edward leaves and never came back” fic, which is one of my guilty pleasures! A very long fic that I somehow finished in 3 days. :x It's pretty angsty but it ends happy with BxE! Check it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By noon I was downstairs making myself some food before the girls got here. Charlie was already gone but he'd left a note on the kitchen table.</p><p>
  <em>Bells, please be careful in Port Angeles, call Billy's house if you need anything Jake will get us a message. I left some money for you, spend it on whatever.</em>
</p><p>I glanced at the mason jar on the table, which usually held the money for our weekly groceries, there was two twenty bills and a few ones. I was reluctant of taking it, I had my own cash I'd been saving up but I knew Charlie would be upset if I didn't so I stuffed it into my jeans.</p><p>Once 2 pm rolled around I was ready to go and still had an hour to kill, I went back up to my room and to my surprise, Hareton flew in just as I shut my door; a letter stuffed in his anklet. He plopped down on my bed and stuck his chest out, looking exceptionally proud of himself. I chuckled, he was always a bit hubristic for an owl but that was why I picked him. I loved his spirit.</p><p>“Hey, Hare, got me a letter?” I smiled as I sat and reached out to take the letter as he stretched his leg out, chirping happily. “Go on, then, I left some treats in your cage.”</p><p>He flew off immediately and perched on the lowest hanging swing, nibbling away at his Eeylop's Owl Treats I always had supplied in his cage. He never really needed the caloric intact, I just enjoyed spoiling him. As I spread out the letter I realized it was from one of my best friends from Ilvermorny, Cole Abbott.</p><p>
  <em>Bella,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you're well, we all miss you at school, how are the muggles treating you? What was this about vampires? Did the information I sent help? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is muggle school like?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been pretty boring here without you but the gang has been good, we all miss you! Mom is always asking how you are. Rowel and Harper are getting married in the winter, you called it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't wait for Easter break, we're supposed to go visit family in Europe, although, I wish I could come see you. Maybe this summer? Speaking of summer, would you come to the final Quidditch match? I would really love you to be there, we're in second place right now but that will change with the next match! Please say yes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miss you lots,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole.</em>
</p><p>I smiled, I really missed my friends and I hoped I could form friendships here like I did there. I put the letter in my bedside table, I'd answer it sometimes this weekend. Hare needed a break anyways, he'd been doing a lot of distance travel lately.</p><p>I spent the next bit texting my mom, informing her where I'd be for the night. Charlie didn't have a cell but I figured I'd keep Renee up to date on my activities. She'd tell Charlie if anything happened. She was gushing over the fact that I'd made some friends, asking a million questions about each of them. I tried to be nice about my replies, not wanting her to know that despite the fact they were my only friends here so far, I didn't know them that well and really didn't want to get to know a few of them. Maybe tonight would change that? I'd love to have a close knit group like I had back home.</p><p>By 3:02 I got a text from Angela, <em>We're outside! </em>I told Hare goodbye and hurried to Lauren's car. Jess was in the front seat and Angela was in the back, I slid in next to her closing the door with a click behind me.</p><p>“Hey, guys.” I smiled at each of them.</p><p>“Hey Bella.” Jessica smiled and turned back in her seat.</p><p>Angela smiled widely at me, “I'm really glad you agreed to come.” She said sincerely. I smiled, my chest tightening with happiness. Angela was a good friend.</p><p>Lauren completely ignored me as she sped out of town towards Port Angeles.</p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p>Port Angeles was an attractive city, the perfect tourist trap for any nightlife loving tourists who blew through the Olympic Peninsula. If I knew it wouldn't slow the group down, I'd have liked to stop at the boardwalk. I'd have to come here one night, enjoy the view of the bay, sound of music and glistening lights that were strung up over the storefronts and restaurants.</p><p>We gossiped as we went through the various stores looking for the needed commodities for the dance, or, at least, Jessica and Lauren did. Angela and myself made all the appropriate sounds as they prattled on, seemingly oblivious to our lack of enthusiasm. I was just happy they hadn't cornered us on the current subject they'd been going on about: relationships.</p><p>Of course, the moment I thought this, Jessica pounced.</p><p>“So, Bella,” she glanced a Lauren as she spoke, who was turning over various items of jewelry, pretending to be uninterested in whatever Jessica was about to attack me with. “why didn't you agree to go with any of the boys to the dance? They were practically throwing themselves at you!”</p><p>Angela stared pointedly at her, Jessica ignored her and looked at me in interest from the rack of clothing.</p><p>“Uh, I mean, you've seen me in gym and well... I don't like any of them. Like that, of course.” I added nervously.</p><p>Lauren raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, staying silent as she continued to inspect the display of necklaces.</p><p>Jessica chuckled, “Yeah, you are a bit of a mess... so you've never been to a dance with a boyfriend?” she mused with an air of casual interest, but I could see her practically vibrating from holding herself back.</p><p>“Uh, I've never had a boyfriend.” I said carefully, “Never really had the time.”</p><p><em>And because no one ever showed interest.</em> I'd always been under the impression I was a bit of a dork, but everyone here seemed to really like me, <em>small town ignorance? </em>I chuckled to myself.</p><p>“Really?” she asked doubtfully.</p><p>“Yeah, I was always too busy with school.” And I had been. When I'd gotten my letter for Ilvermorny I was beyond ecstatic and curious. I threw myself into nearly all my subjects almost immediately, it wasn't until second year that my head of house finally relented in allowing me to pick up extra classes and trying a few advanced courses. Once the flood gates were open, that was it, I was hooked. Which is why I was able to graduate early. It kind of made me sad, I didn't really want to leave. But my parents missed me, especially my dad and they really wanted me to try out “normal” school for a bit.</p><p>“Huh, but you'll go to prom? You know you have to dance there too, right?” Lauren asked with shocking venom.</p><p>I stared at her bemused, <em>I wasn't planning on going to prom?</em></p><p>“what?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and spoke as if to someone very dull, “Prom? With Tyler?” punctuating each syllable seethingly.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck was she talking about?</em>
</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>Lauren blew out exasperated and turned back to the rack, Angela quickly jumped in to stifle the energy that had quickly formed. “Tyler, he's been telling everyone that you were going to prom together.”</p><p>
  <em>That fucking little-!</em>
</p><p>“He what!?” I nearly screamed, Angela's eyes bugged and both Jessica and Lauren looked at me in alarm.</p><p>
  <em>How did I miss this? Jesus Christ, who knew this? Did Edward? Oh my God.</em>
</p><p>“You aren't?” Jessica asked with suspicion.</p><p>“No! I don't like Tyler like that!” I choked out, <em>I don't think I like him at all now.</em></p><p>“I told you!” Angela whispered to Lauren who still looked suspicious but slightly relieved.</p><p>“Why would he lie about that?” Jessica mused, glancing at Lauren before turning to go across the tiny boutique and look through another rack of clothing. Lauren followed her after a moment and they began whispering frantically.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Angela asked, I snapped out of the shock and gave her a grateful smile. Angela was such a good friend.</p><p>“I'm okay.” I said slowly before adding with humor, “Just trying to decide if it's worth it to run Tyler over with my truck or not.” Quirking up the corner of my mouth.</p><p>Angela snorted, “Well if you decide, I'll help you.” She looked over towards Jessica and Lauren, shaking her head. “I knew he was lying. That's why Lauren has been so vicious towards you, she thought you liked Tyler.”</p><p>“Definitely not, especially now... what a Jerk!” Angela snorted again.</p><p>Things seemed to simmer down after that. We went to a few more stores but I was quickly losing interest. I glanced around the store we were in before sidling up to the group and asked as casually as I could. “Hey, uh, do you guys know any bookstores around here?”</p><p>“Yeah, there's one down the block, I think.” Jessica said distracted.</p><p>“I'm gonna head over there for a bit, I'll meet you for dinner?”</p><p>Jessica and Lauren nodded and turned back to what they were doing but Angela stopped me before I could leave. “I'll come with you.”</p><p>“Oh, you don't have to.” I said uncertainly.</p><p>“We're better in groups.” She smiled, “And plus, I got everything I need.” She held up her arms which were full with bags.</p><p>I smiled and nodded, “You're right, okay, lets stop at the car on the way.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hadn't looked up actual photos of Port Angeles until I had already written this chapter so the description of it's layout is completely made up! Also, Lauren reminds me a bit of Rose. Vicious and cold until she gets to know you and your intentions. After tonight, all the girls will warm up to each other more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wands and Wanders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really loved this chapter! I'm having fun coming up with some OC's... I hope you guys like them!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We dropped her bags off, returned Lauren her keys and headed off. I was quickly disappointed in my options, the bookstore seemed to be one my mom would have enjoyed, meaning it was full of crystals, dream catchers, books on alternative medicines, spirituality and everything your local hippy would love. Just as I was about to announce to Angela that we should just leave, a section near the register caught my attention.</p><p>“I'll be right back.” I whispered, she nodded and continued looking through the selection in front of her with interest.</p><p>The clerk at the register watched me with interest, following me with his eyes as I approached the small area that was slightly sectioned off from the main showroom. I realized quickly that this was not any ordinary selection of books and knick-knacks. <em>These were magical.</em> I noted many brands and authors I'd seen many times in stores I'd visited in the village at school, there were even a few sneakoscopes and remembralls.</p><p>“Hello, Miss.” The clerk said carefully as he approached, “See anything... of interest?”</p><p>I looked up in surprise, I'd been so enthralled, I didn't realize he'd materialized next to me. “Uh-maybe, are you...” I trailed off, not sure if I should say the word.</p><p>He smiled, “Yes, I assume you are...?” he asked as he raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Hm, I thought... since you noticed this.” He said with a little more enthusiasm and waved towards the shelves, “It's charmed to be invisible to no-maj but we don't get too many magical folk around here. Mostly just the sparse regulars from the area, although, I've never seen you?”</p><p>“I'm new, well, I was born here... uh, Forks... I just moved back.” I stumbled out, blushing a little.</p><p>He hummed, “Right, I'm Gareth and you are?” He held out his hand and smiled a wide toothy smile.</p><p>I smiled nearly as wide and took his hand, “Bella, is this the only magical store around here?” I asked as I looked back towards the shelves, seeing if there was anything I'd been needing.</p><p>“Yes, the closest village is in Seattle. We often work with the stores there, stocking items as they are needed here.” He glanced at the shelves, seeing my eyes falling on a few items, then glanced towards Angela, she'd not noticed where I'd gone. “If you'd like, we have a delivery service...?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you... she's not... I don't want her to ask questions.” I said relieved, there were a few things I'd like to grab, more, even but I guess that would wait until Seattle.</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe I'd ask if he could get it?</em>
</p><p>“Of course,” He pulled out his wand, flourish it and some parchment and a quill appeared. “Please, leave an address and we can send an owl.”</p><p>I scribbled down my address, snagged the few items I'd like and gave him the proper amount of currency.</p><p>“We'll have it sent by tomorrow morning at the latest.” He smiled and handed me my change.</p><p>“Bella?” Angela called out, looking around the store with a confused look.</p><p>I stilled, wide-eyed and glanced at Gareth.</p><p>He held up a finger to his lips, smirking and whispered, “Don't worry, I'll distract her while you appear. Look casual.”</p><p>He turned and waltzed back to the counter, splaying his hands on it's sleek top. “Hello, Miss? Anything you need help with?” he asked charmingly, a playful smile on his face, “Ready to check out, maybe?” He eyed the stack of books in her arms.</p><p><em>Edward isn't the only one around here who likes to dazzle,</em> I thought wryly.</p><p>Angela looked towards Gareth in surprised, clearly realizing she'd not seen him there a moment before but shook her head and nodded. “Uh, yes, please.” She moved forward and dropped her stack of books on the counter. Gareth glanced my way and raised his eyebrows, discretely mouthing “Go on, then.” as he began counting Angela's bills out dramatically.</p><p><em>Smooth.</em> I thought, rolling my eyes.</p><p>I moved out quickly and stood next to a display in the middle of the store, “Hey, Ang, ready to go?” I asked, trying to keep my voice casual. <em>I was a horrible liar. </em>Gareth quirked an eyebrow and smirked.</p><p><em>Shut up</em>. I thought, trying not to smile.</p><p>Angela whirled around, the bag on her shoulder slipping slightly and her hair swishing around her face, “Bella! What... I- where were you?”</p><p>“Just over there.” I vaguely pointed towards the opposite corner at the back of the store, noting there was a bathroom door there. <em>Believable enough. </em>I hoped.</p><p>Angela looked, still confused but nodded dreamily, “Right, uh... yeah, I'm ready.”</p><p>Gareth waved, “Come again, ladies!” he called happily and we both waved as we let the door close behind us.</p><p>“That guy was a bit friendly.” Angela smirked, “If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was flirting.”</p><p>I smiled, “Yeah, I think he was.”<em> That's one way to distract no-maj. </em>I rolled my eyes to myself.</p><p>Angela giggled, “He's kinda cute, in a quirky way.”</p><p>Yes, Gareth looked like the typical “wizard who's trying to fit in with muggles.” Or maybe he was just eccentric. He wore a white, flowy shirt that look like something Mr. Darcy would wear, tight dark trousers and pointy ankle boots. He even had some piercings lining his ears and dark hair that came down to his collar. I had to agree, he was kinda cute; I didn't mind a slightly flamboyant and confident man.</p><p><em>Of course you don't</em>, a voice in the back of my head said. <em>Sound familiar?</em></p><p>As we walked we talked a bit more about Gareth and then Angela showed me the books she'd gotten, I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. Glancing around I realized with a jolt that there were two men following us and worse, we'd some how ended up in a narrow alley off the main road. They were blocking our way back, we had no choice but to continue further down into the darkening alley.</p><p>I gulped, “We're being followed.” I whispered frantically to Angela, she looked around and paled.</p><p>“Oh my God.” She said fearfully, dropping her books back in her bag and tugging on my hand, “Come on, let's hurry, we'll find another way back.”</p><p>We hurried down the alley, my stomach dropped once we'd made it to the end, it opened into a loading area behind some warehouses. The only way we could see to leave was through more dark alleys. I tugged Angela's hand and pulled her down one that I hoped lead towards the general direction of the way we'd originally came. With a gulp I realized my mistake because not only was this the wrong way but we were now at a dead end, or as dead of an end as we could get in this situation. There was an inlet from a road, which I could see the occasional car drive past but it was far away and the buildings surrounding the large open area were windowless, door less and with the darkening sky, nearly pitch black.</p><p>“Fuck.” I whispered, looking towards Angela whose eyes were wide and she was trembling slightly, I followed her line of sight and paled. There were three more men leaning against a brick wall shrouded in shadow, I'd not noticed them at first.</p><p>Angela gripped my hand, pulling me close to her and she began walking slowly backwards; but just as we took a few awkward steps, the men who followed us stepped in our way, blocking our sole exit.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck! This is bad.</em>
</p><p>“Hey there.” One of the men called from the wall, pushing off casually and waltzing over, “Found us some birds, Ben?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think, they've lost their way.” I glanced behind us and he had a sickening smile on his face, a slur to his words and the stale scent of beer wafted over me.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“We'd be more than happy to help you find your way back, for two beautiful girls.” The first man drawled, smirking, waggling his eyebrows and stepping forward once more.</p><p>“Leave us alone.” I growled, glancing nervously around as the men began to circle us.</p><p>“Awe, don't be that way, sugar.” The main man whispered, stepping closer once more.</p><p>I reacted on instinct, pulling out my wand which was concealed within my jacket and held it out defensively. “Seriously, I'm warning you, back off!” I shouted, I could hear my voice trembling even as I tried to steady my nerves.</p><p>He looked down at my wand and laughed loudly, “I don't think a stick will help you much here, darling.” The group around us cackled, I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. Angela was shaking next to me, close to tears, I did the only spell I could think of that wouldn't cause much harm.</p><p>“<em>Petrificus Totalus!” </em>I whispered. His limbs went ridged, he fell back with an aching thud. His groups eyes snapped to his form, clearly thrown by how he'd seemingly fallen over without cause. Angela looked at me wide-eyed, fear etched on her face still and stared at my hand gripping my wand. Just as I began to try and push through the group in their moment of shock I heard tires squealing. Everyone whipped around towards the sound as a car fishtailed in, nearly running over the man sprawled on the ground and the passenger side door opened.</p><p>“Get in!” A furious voice demanded.</p><p>I realized with a shock that I knew this car and that voice; Edward's shiny silver Volvo, my fear vanished and I tugged Angela towards the car. I heard a click as the back door open and I directed Angela inside as I hopped into the passenger and we peeled out back onto the road.</p><p>I heard Angela burst into tears from the back and tears of my own brimmed my eyes, I looked towards Edward who was breathing hard and gripping the steering wheel.</p><p>“Put your seat belts on!” He growled as he sped through the streets, cars beeping at us as we went.</p><p>I did as he said, I heard a click from the backseat and glanced back at Angela, her face was shining with tears. “It's okay, we're safe.” I whispered.</p><p>I looked back at Edward, his face was murderous and he was still gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white. “Are you okay?” I breathed.</p><p>He laughed darkly, “No.” Eyes blazed as he stared straight ahead driving at an alarming speed. I stared at him, for the first time I could see the mask had fallen that he typically wore. Similar to his first reaction to me in biology but this time it was even more chilling, I could practically feel the rage seeping off of him.</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe my body was finally reacting the way it was meant to in the presents of a vampire?</em>
</p><p>Suddenly he glanced my way and his face softened a tiny bit, he pulled over quickly and turned the car off. I glanced around, it was pitch black around us and in the car, I wasn't even sure if we were still in Port Angeles.</p><p>“Bella? Angela?” Edward asked tightly, he looked sideways at me and then in the rear view mirror, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes.” Angela whispered, sounding anything but okay.</p><p>“Yeah, we are now.” I said after a moment.</p><p>“Distract me.” Edward said suddenly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just... say something, anything!” He pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>I blinked, “Uh, I'm gonna run Tyler Crowley over with my truck.” It was the first thing I could think of.</p><p>He kept his eyes squeezed shut, breathing hard through his nose but the corner of his mouth turned up a bit.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He told everyone we're going to prom together, he's either insane or thinks my rejection for the Spring Dance was some how an invitation. Although, Charlie wouldn't appreciate attempted murder, maybe I could run his Sentra off the road? Mob style warning? If he doesn't have a car he can't take anyone to prom...”</p><p>“I heard about that.” Edward interrupted, sounding a little more composed, eyes still shut but a smirk tugged at his lips.</p><p>“Ugh, of course you did!” I threw my head back against the seat rest, rubbing my face. <em>Why was I seemingly the only person who'd missed this? Even the misfit Cullens knew!</em></p><p>“How did you do that?” Angela's voice broke out suddenly from the backseat, we both looked towards her.</p><p>“Do what?” Edward asked, uncertain.</p><p>“Bella, w-what happened back there? You... that man, he fell and you... that stick? It was like he froze...” She trailed off mumbling under her breath.</p><p><em>Fuck. </em>I tried to think of something to explain away the sudden and very obvious use of magic that I'd completely forgotten I'd done. <em>And I just left them there! Surely they will tell someone? God, I'm gonna get a letter from MACUSA! Oh Merlin!</em></p><p>I was reeling, I could feel my panic rising. “Uh, I don't know, Ang... I think he... had a seizure?” I said with absolutely no conviction. <em>Nice, very convincing.</em></p><p>“A seizure?” She asked, tilting her head to the side as her eyebrows pulled inwards.</p><p>“Yeah, their pretty common, it was probably that.” Edward spoke up confidently.</p><p>I looked at him in surprise, he looked at me and raised his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly towards Angela.</p><p>My eyes widened, “Yeah, he was convulsing, you must had miss it... everything happened so fast.” I said with a little more confidence.</p><p>“Weird...” She whispered, “But the stick...”</p><p>“Yeah, I, I snagged it from the alley... I didn't know what to do... I thought maybe it'd scare them. Dumb, I know.” I laughed nervously.</p><p>“Huh...” She still didn't sound convinced but seemed too shocked to argue anymore.</p><p><em>Fuck, would I have to obliviate her? </em>I cringed,<em> if MACUSA finds out, they'll do it. Fuck, fuck... and those guys! Fuck!</em></p><p>I heard a buzz and jumped. Pulling my phone from my pocket, it was a text from Jessica, I had 5 missed calls from her already. <em>Fuck!</em></p><p>“Shit.” I whispered, “Jessica and Lauren have been waiting for us!”</p><p>“Oh no!” Angela shrieked, “I forgot, E-Edward, we have to go... we're supposed to go to dinner. They're probably so worried!”</p><p>He nodded wordlessly, starting the car and whipping back out onto the road effortlessly, speeding back towards Port Angeles.</p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p>We'd gotten back in nearly no time, Edward parallel parked and shut the car off once more. I looked up to see where we were and with a start I realized we were at Bella Italia. <em>How did he know?</em></p><p>As we all got out I noticed Jessica and Lauren were sat on a bench outside the restaurant, both looking confused and nervous, they looked up at the sound of our doors slamming and their mouths dropped open in two identical, comical o's.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Jessica practically shrieked. I cringed, she sounded really worried. I glanced at Angela and she looked close to tears again.</p><p>Edward jumped in, “They ran into trouble, I'm sorry, I should have gotten them back sooner.” He spoke in his smooth, velvety voice.</p><p>They both stared at him in awe, eyes slightly glazed over. “W-what happened?” Lauren asked dazed, looking back towards us.</p><p>“These guys, they followed us, they almost... Oh my God.” Angela stammered and covered her face.</p><p>I pulled her into a hug, “We're really sorry, we got lost... let's go eat, I'm sorry we made you wait.”</p><p>Jessica cringed, “Oh we-we already ate. We didn't know what to do, you weren't answering...” she trailed off nervously.</p><p>“Oh, no! That's fine, I'm not really hungry... let's... go home?” I asked uncertainly.</p><p>“I think you both need to eat.” Edward said suddenly.</p><p>“Uh...” I glanced at Angela, she seemed to be coming back from her melt down a moment ago. She suddenly threw her hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Oh no, what time is it? I need to get home!”</p><p>“You should eat.” Edward continued, concern pulling his eyebrows together.</p><p>“I can eat at home, I was supposed to be home by now, I have to get up early tomorrow... I'm supposed to babysit. I'm gonna be in so much-”</p><p>“It's okay, we'll head home, really.” I looked pointedly at Edward.</p><p>“Okay but I'm taking you to dinner, you need to eat.” He said staring right back at me.</p><p>I blinked, looking at the others, Lauren and Jessica shrugged before both reaching out to Angela and lead her towards Lauren's car.</p><p>“Okay, fine.” I finally said, walking over to where Jessica was helping Angela into the backseat.</p><p>“Will you be okay?” Jessica whispered.</p><p>“Yes, I'm fine.” I smiled, <em>Of course I would be, I was having dinner with Edward fucking Cullen.</em></p><p>Lauren smirked, “Yeah, you are.” She went around to the drivers side and pulled the door open, “Text us when you get home.” She demanded and slipped in, slamming the door shut.</p><p>I nodded, Jessica looked at me once more with concern and then jumped into the passenger side. Edward and I stood there awkwardly, watching their car speed off down the road back towards Forks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Confessions of a Vampire and a Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a Tumblr if anyone is interested, I might post random updates/things there but otherwise it's just to post the story. Follow if you like, it's EtherealWitchFics! </p><p>This is it, the talk! I hope you enjoy...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence that permeated the air around us was thick, we both seemed to be questioning our decision; apprehensive of it's outcome.</p><p>Edward cleared his throat, “After you, then?” He extended his hand towards the restaurant with a small smile on his face.</p><p>I bit my lip, considering what I was about to say. Charlie would kill me if he knew.</p><p>
  <em>Not that I was ever going to tell him, what he didn't know didn't hurt.</em>
</p><p>“Why don't we grab something on our way?” I began, “And we could hang out at my house while we eat? Much better than a stuffy restaurant...” Looking up hopefully at Edward, this was not a conversation to be had in public.</p><p>Edwards eyebrows shot up, “Uh, alright then... if you're sure?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes, I'm sure.”</p><p>“Your father wouldn't mind?”</p><p>I looked away and sighed, “He's on a trip for the weekend.”</p><p>I glanced up and a look of shock washed over his face before he masked it quickly, “I don't know, Bella, I don't think-”</p><p>“Look, we need to talk, clearly,” I interrupted, waving my hands between us, “and I'd prefer to do that in private. What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him.”</p><p>He clenched his jaw and then sighed, “It's not really your dad I'm worried about.” giving me a pointed look.</p><p>I arched an eyebrow, “I'm not worried about being alone with you, Edward, if that's what you're getting at.”</p><p>He stared at me and I stared back, after a beat he didn't answer so I finally asked, “I thought we were friends now?”</p><p>“We are.” He said instantly.</p><p>My heart fluttered, “Okay, then let's go, this is a very normal friend thing to do.” I smirked up at him.</p><p>He nodded reluctantly and turned, walking back to his car but he didn't go to the drivers side, instead, he went to the passenger door and opened it. “M'lady.” he said, flourishing his hand dramatically.</p><p>I snorted, did an awkward curtsy and slipped into the seat. He chuckled, shutting the door and swiftly walking around the car before jumping into the drivers seat.</p><p>“And what would the lady like to eat?” He asked as he started the car with a very handsome smirk.</p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p>The conversation during the drive to my house was very superficial, one you'd have with a stranger you just met and eventually Edward turned up the radio, allowing us both to sit in silence for the remainder of the ride. I was sure it was for both his and my own sake.</p><p>“I like this band.” I said as we pulled into the driveway of my house, nodding towards the radio.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” he asked, sounding surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, Phil, uh, my Moms husband, gave me some music he wanted me to try. This was one of them.”</p><p>“Hm.” He smiled as he got out of the car, bag of food clutched in his hands. He'd snagged it before I could even think to touch it. “And what do you say about his taste in music?”</p><p>“A little whiny but the lyrics are compelling.” I smirked as I slide the key into the lock and opened the door.</p><p>He chuckled, looking around the house as we made our way to the living room. Thank god I cleaned yesterday. “I'd like to see that.”</p><p>“See what?”</p><p>“Your music collection.” He said turning to me after glancing at the pictures on the mantle.</p><p>
  <em>Was this his way of asking to go to my room? I wasn't sure how I felt about that.</em>
</p><p>“Uh, sure, maybe one day. Granted, I don't have much. Besides what Phil gave me, I never really had time to get into any popular music.” I said plopping down on the couch. He sat slowly, a full seat cushion away from me.</p><p>He handed me my food, he didn't get anything but insisted I did and even persisted I get a dessert as well. “And why is that?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“Being away at a boarding school most the year can really cut into your ability to develop a unique taste in anything.”</p><p>“And not having access to the internet or TV probably didn't help.” He said as his eyes widen slightly and looked surprised at what he'd said.</p><p>I looked up in surprise, “How did you know that?” I took a bite of the burger I had, instantly feeling better. I really did need to eat.</p><p>“You mentioned that it didn't have electricity.”</p><p>
  <em>I did? I was pretty sure I'd only said that to my group of friends.</em>
</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>I hummed, plopping a fry in my mouth after dipping it into my chocolate shake.</p><p>He watched me, smirking at the movement, “You don't believe me.” It wasn't a question and he didn't sound offended.</p><p>“No, I know I didn't tell you... just like I know you weren't next to me that day with the van.”</p><p>He hummed, staring at me, not challenging my statement.</p><p>I bit my lip, feeling suddenly nervous, trying to compose myself to keep up this line of questioning.</p><p>He waited, seeming to know I needed a minute but finally said, “What do you think happened, Bella?”</p><p>I looked at him from under my lashes, “I think that your hiding something.” I finally settled on.</p><p>“What do you think I'm hiding?”</p><p>
  <em>Hm, he didn't challenge that either.</em>
</p><p>I suddenly felt braver, took a deep breath and blurted out, “I think, that your a vampire.” If I wasn't so confident on my answer, I'd be blushing saying it.</p><p>
  <em>Can you imagine saying this to a normal person? They'd laugh in my face. I would laugh in my face.</em>
</p><p>His face stayed the same, not flinching or changing in the slightest. But when he spoke, he sounded strained and a little... anxious? “You sound very sure.”</p><p>I nodded, waiting for him to confirm my statement.</p><p>“And not scared.”</p><p>“I'm not scared of you.”</p><p>His face finally moved, pain pulling all his features inward. “You should be.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why?!” He asked exasperated, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.</p><p>“Yeah.” I said simply.</p><p>He laughed darkly, “You know what we eat.” He looked intently at me.</p><p>“Of course, but you don't.”</p><p>“How could you possibly know that?”</p><p>I shrugged, “A guess, you aren't like most vampires I've seen.” I said before pausing and cringing inwardly, I was so wrapped up in this very magical conversation I forgot <em>I</em> had a secret too.</p><p>Edward started ever so slightly and then we stared at each other for a very long time before he finally broke the silence, “I wasn't sure.” he finally said quietly.</p><p>“Wasn't sure of what?” I asked cautiously.</p><p>“That you are different, something more?” He asked, unsure.</p><p>My eyebrows shot up, “You know, then?” I whispered.</p><p>“I don't know anything, I just...” He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, “This is going to sound horrible and it is. I couldn't control myself, I was so curious! Your mind is silent, you intrigue me in a way no other human has even captured my attention...Bella, I'm so sorry, truly. I kind of broke into your room.”</p><p>I blinked, I was not expecting that. “When?” I didn't know what else to say.</p><p>“The day I started talking to you again.”</p><p>I thought back, that was about a week ago... then it clicked, <em>Hareton</em>. “My owl, that's why he was acting weird.”</p><p>“Uh, probably... animals tend to steer clear of us.”</p><p>I nodded, <em>that made sense. </em></p><p>He looked down at his hands, almost shyly, “So it's true? You're a witch?” He asked, unsure of the word.</p><p>I swallowed, “Yes.” He looked up then, eyes even more curious. “What exactly did you do in my room?”</p><p>He cringed, looking extremely ashamed.</p><p><em>Good,</em> I thought. While I didn't think he'd do anything to me, I was uncomfortable with the idea of someone being in my personal space without my knowledge... especially while I slept.</p><p>“I just looked around, I wanted to see what you were like, make sense of you. I'd... heard things that made me wonder.”</p><p>I tilted my head, “Heard things?” I asked confused.</p><p>“Uh, we have really good hearing and I can read minds... it's pretty hard for me not to know everything happening around me.” He actually looked annoyed at this.</p><p>“You can read minds?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>
  <em>Huh, never heard that. Did all vampires have this ability? It made sense why I felt like my brain was always being prodded...</em>
</p><p>“Can all vampires do that?”</p><p>“No, just me, as far as I know.”</p><p>I nodded, “You said my mind is silent... you can't read mine?” I asked, feeling a little awkward.</p><p>“No, I can't.” he whispered, “It's actually really nice... and frustrating.”</p><p>I smirked, “Why?”</p><p>He sat up, leaning forward with his forearms on his thighs, “It's suffocating hearing thoughts all the time, almost painful and then actually hearing <em>everything</em> people are thinking. It's annoying, often disgusting... I hate it.”</p><p>I felt a stab of sympathy, <em>it was painful? I guess it would be, you could never have true silence, always knew what people truly thought. </em>“And why is it frustrating.”</p><p>He smiled wryly, “Well, because I actually <em>want</em> to know what you're thinking, it drives me insane... which is why I couldn't stop myself with the B&amp;E...” He frowned.</p><p>“How did you know Angela and I were in trouble? Were, were you following us?” I asked suddenly, realizing that must had been what happened.</p><p>He looked guilty again, “Yes, I can't explain it, Bella. Ever since I met you, I've felt so drawn to you... God that sounds creepy, doesn't it? I-I feel so protective, it pains me to be away from you.” His eyes pleaded for me to understand.</p><p>I felt myself blush under his intensity, “Why me?” I whispered.</p><p>He looked away and sat for a few seconds, staring off into the middle distance before turning and facing me. He tentatively reached out for my hand and I let him grasp it in his own. “I like you, Bella and I have no right to but I can't help my feelings. I will always be drawn to you... <em>forever</em>.” He scooted closer and pulled my other hand into his. My food sat awkwardly in between us, forgotten. “For vampires, when we find our... one, that's it, we're connected forever. B-but that doesn't mean you have to feel the same way, I don't expect you to but I don't know if I would be able to stay away... unless, you asked me to.”</p><p><em>Wow</em>, I thought.<em> Not exactly where I thought this conversation was going...</em></p><p>“You... like me?” I asked surprised, “Like, like like?” I felt myself blush deeper, <em>He sounded so eloquent and here I am, talking like a middle schooler.</em></p><p>He chuckled, “Yes, I do, like like you.” Smirking as my blush deepened impossibly more.</p><p>He leaned in ever so slightly, I gasped as he closed the distance between us with a soft, ghosting kiss.</p><p>He pulled back much sooner than I'd have liked, “I think, I should leave you to your food and let you sleep. I don't think Charlie would appreciate me keeping you up.”</p><p>“What he doesn't know doesn't hurt.”</p><p>“I feel like I've heard that before.”</p><p>We both laughed, “But seriously, I should get home, I'm sure Alice is buzzing.” Shaking his head.</p><p>I tilted my head, “Alice?”</p><p>He smiled, “Alice is gifted as well, she can see the future.” He said it like he had more to say, but left it at that.</p><p>“Huh, she's a Seer?” I asked, curious.</p><p>He pursed his lips, “Maybe?” And then smiled, leaning in to place a kiss to my forehead. “Goodnight, Ms. Swan.” And then he was gone.</p><p>I smiled, sitting in the darkened living room staring at the spot he'd just vacated, wishing he'd come back but begrudgingly finished my food and made my way upstairs to prepare for bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lackluster Retribution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to thank everyone for all the comments and love given to this story, it truly means the world!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once I got home after my night at Bella’s, I went straight to Carlisle who seemed to already know I was planning to speak with him. When I walked into the house, Esme was there, she nodded and looked up towards Carlisle office.</p><p><em>Alice</em>, <em>I wonder what she had seen exactly?</em> We’d talk later.</p><p>The house was surprisingly silent, besides my parents quiet noises and warm thoughts. The others were out, probably for my benefit.</p><p>I swiftly entered Carlisle’s office and to my surprise, he was not at his desk, but perched near the window.</p><p><em>Hello, Son, </em>He thought as he continued to stare out the window, <em>what happened?</em> He had other fleeting thoughts, ones about Bella, wondering what we talked about and how that went for me specifically.</p><p>“Her and Angela Weber, they were nearly attacked, kidnapped... Can we--Carlisle, I want to go find them.” I growled out.</p><p>He nodded, <em>Yes, I know you do.</em> “But, Son, Surely there is something else we can do?”</p><p>“What exactly?” I asked, uncertain.</p><p>“I don’t want you to do anything you’d regret later-”</p><p>“I wont regret this!” I ground out.</p><p>“Yes, you will.” He said softly, “Maybe we can do something, your brothers and I, we will go find them and dispense them somewhere for the police to find.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No.” He sighed, “I want you to go speak to your mother and let us help, please?”</p><p>I ground my teeth but nodded solemnly, “What will you do?”</p><p>“Some careful drugging,” his smile grim, “And I’ll have Jasper search for their crimes, which I’m sure are abundant, they will be prosecuted.”</p><p>“Not in the way they should be.”</p><p>“No, but that isn’t our job.”</p><p>I nodded once again, sighing.</p><p><em>What else happened?</em> He thought, with apprehension.</p><p>I looked up, judging his expression, he didn’t seem angry. “She guessed, what we are.” I glanced up again and he nodded, “And we discussed her secret, as well.”</p><p><em>So, it’s true?</em> he thought with wonder.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>He paced a bit, lost in thought, “Well, it was unavoidable. She would have found out, since she seems to be aware of even more than we are of what this world has to offer. You did fine, Son.” He smiled softly, nodding.</p><p>I grimace, I didn’t think everyone in the family would feel that way.</p><p>“I will deal with Rose and Jasper, they will have to accept what has happened and will see sense.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “There was no way we could have avoided this, how could we? When we didn’t even know they existed...” he trailed off, <em>Magic</em>, he thought with amazement.</p><p>I turned to leave but Carlisle stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, “I'm happy for you, Edward, your mother and I both are. So happy you've found your mate.” His smile stretched all the way to his eyes. “Now go talk with your mother about her undying excitement and happiness for you.”</p><p>I laughed. <em>I was happy too</em>, <em>but I couldn't help but feel I didn't deserve this... that I wasn't good for her.</em></p><p>“Everything will work out.” He added, seeing the shift of my face.</p><p>I nodded and exited his office, heading back down to the kitchen where I knew Esme was waiting.</p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p>My talk with Esme had been beneficial. My parents were optimistic, sometimes unbearably so, but I couldn't ignore the momentary ease it gave me. Their confidence in me and assurance that telling Bella how I felt was the right thing to do, on that, I wasn't so sure. But how long would I have been able to stay away? I'd have always been there, lurking in the shadows, if that was what it took. I didn't care... because her safety and happiness was the most important thing to me now.</p><p>But somehow Bella was receptive, unafraid, welcoming. It was bizarre. I'd avoided using the words “mate” or “soulmate” when explaining how vampire's loved, afraid it would be too intense... because it was intense. The most overpowering feeling I'd ever felt, even more so than the bloodlust for my singer. We'd have to have that talk one day, if she continued to enjoy my company, that is.</p><p>My siblings had gone hunting, mostly to give me time before they berated me with their opinions. Thankfully, when I heard their quiet footfalls and thoughts it wasn't Jasper or Rose who'd arrived at my door.</p><p>“Alice?” I called, before she reached up to knock.</p><p>She flung it open and plopped down on the floor in front of me, “Edward!” She beamed, head in her hands and legs crossed like a child about to have a story read to them. “So?” She quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Don't act like you don't know already.” I said, smiling.</p><p>“I don't!” She shook her head, “I've only seen that you will be at school, holding hands and smiling!” She giggle, “Oh, Edward! Is it official?”</p><p>“I suppose so,” I said slowly, “we didn't really talk about the details.”</p><p>“Ugh,” She groaned, “men!”</p><p>I laughed, “I left right after, I-I needed to get out of there.” I faltered, looking away.</p><p>She reached out and grasped my hand, “Hey, you did great and you'll only get better. You wont hurt her.” She declared with certainty.</p><p>I hummed, not as confident in my restraint.</p><p>We spent the night talking about everything I'd learned about Bella and what we thought a witch could do exactly. I had many questions for Bella, but it wasn't the time tonight. I would have, hopefully, a long time to get to know her and all about magic. At some point, we heard Rose huffing out of Carlisle's office, thoughts still wildly erratic and enraged but surprisingly accepting of his words. Jasper's thoughts were far more subdued and curious, he arrived in front of my doorway with a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Jazz!” Alice chirped, jumping up to engulf him in a hug.</p><p>He accepted her hug and nodded towards me before they left me to my thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Jasper came looking for me and informed me that the men who had tried to attack Bella and Angela had been arrested. It had been reported in the news of the miraculous discovery of a gang of criminals who were wanted all up the West Coast; called in by an anonymous tip. I was grateful they were off the street, but not pleased. I hoped they would get their retribution, but I didn't have as much faith in the justice system as my father did.</p><p>I hoped Bella did not see the story. I suppose, though, it was better than me murdering them. Angela, I hoped, if she saw, she'd just think it was some sort of twisted fate they had been caught the same night.</p><p>I visited the Weber home that afternoon, in the canopy of the trees surrounding their house and listened to see how Angela was doing. All seemed normal, just as she'd said the night before, she was babysitting her brothers. I could hear the TV whirring, the clatter of a keyboard and three steady, healthy heart beats.</p><p>Next I went to Bella's, where I planned to spend the rest of my day until nightfall, when I'd go hunting. Charlie was not home yet and from what I could hear, Bella was in her room. Reading, perhaps? I could hear the flutter of paper, fingers moving on the rough texture and again, a steady heart beat. I ached to walked up to her door and knock, surprise her, maybe we could spend the afternoon reading together? That sounded like heaven... but I knew it would be dangerous. It had been nearly a week since I'd last hunted and such a hasty decision could, <em>no</em>, would mean disaster.</p><p>Around sundown, just as I was about to resign my post for the night, I heard the hum of a truck in the distance. Three sets of thoughts swirled in it's cab, one fleeting and muddle and the other two clear as day. Charlie and his fishing group, it seemed, had returned and they planned to surprise Bella with dinner company.</p><p>I stayed in the trees, curious as to who these guests would be. Who did Bella know that would be pleasing to have them over for dinner?</p><p>The truck parked and Charlie exited, along with another man and a boy, maybe fourteen or fifteen, both unmistakably Quileute. The boy helped the man, his father, I'd pulled from his mind, into a wheelchair that he'd pulled from the truck bed and wheeled him up the path to the front door.</p><p>“Hopefully Bella is up to making some trout.” Charlie called, voice light and happy, “And to having company.”</p><p>“After a whole weekend alone? I'm not so sure, old man.” The man chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>“Who are you calling old man, you're older than me, Billy.” Charlie laughed.</p><p>“Yeah but I'm down with the kids, right, Jacob?”</p><p>“Sure, Dad.”</p><p>Charlie laughed as he opened the door and called out to Bella, who I could hear scrambling around in her room and opening her door in haste. “Bells! Billy and Jacob are here for dinner, come on down and say hello.” He called up to her from the kitchen.</p><p>I heard Bella's quiet footfalls on the stairs as she made her way down, then I saw her stopping on the lower landing as she came into view of the boy.</p><p>“Hey, Billy... Jacob.” She smiled, “Have fun fishing?”</p><p>Billy hummed, “How was your weekend, Bells?” He asked smiling broadly at her, I could tell he loved her as much as his own children. His thoughts were paternal and warm. I smiled at this, <em>she knew them well, then?</em></p><p>“Uh, good. I went to Port Angeles with some friends,” She glanced towards the kitchen where her father was, continuing quickly, “but other than that, I've been home enjoying the quiet.”</p><p><em>Wow, she's adorable. </em>Jacob thought, <em>even in pajamas and bedhead.</em></p><p>I forced myself not to break the branch I was currently perched on. This boy was not a threat, if anything, his thoughts were soothing... gentle... pure. And he was right, she was adorable. It was the first time I'd been able to see her since last night. I guessed by her appearance that I was correct in my assumption earlier, she had been reading in bed most of, if not, all day.</p><p>Billy nodded, “Bella, you need to come visit us down at the rez more. Everybody misses you.” He gave her a playful stern look, narrowing his eyes, but unable to stop himself form smiling.</p><p>She smiled again, nodding, “I know, Billy, I will. I promise.”</p><p><em>Maybe her and her friends will come back for another party on the beach?</em> Jacob thought hopefully.</p><p><em>What was this? </em>She'd gone to a party, at First Beach, I saw from Jacob's thoughts. This must had been when we were not talking. When <em>I</em> was not talking, really. <em>I wonder what happened to make Jacob hopeful for her to return? </em>He was clearly smitten, following her to the kitchen like an obedient puppy as she began to cook some of the trout Charlie had brought home.</p><p>If he wasn't so innocent in his infatuation, he'd remind me of Mike, whose behavior often resembled one of an excitable and eager golden retriever. Thankfully, he was not yet so hormonal and vulgar. I hoped he would never be, such kind minds were nice to be around.</p><p>As much as I wanted to stay, to hear what sort of relationship Jacob and Bella had, I forced myself to turn and head home to start my hunt. It would not due for me to avoid it any longer, if I hoped to be close to Bella from now on. I had to keep myself under complete control and with that meant regular hunts. I resigned to asking Bella about them one day in the future. How much did she know of them? The treaty? Their legends? How much more of this world did she know about? I was indisputably curious of everything to do with Bella and I couldn't control the happiness I felt that I would be able to learn these things now. With this soothing thought, I pushed myself to hunt quickly and effectively, arriving home just before dawn, where I headed to my room and prepared for the day ahead with Bella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Rumor Mill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't find a definite answer on Bella's exact schedule so excuse anything that isn't exactly right!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Monday morning I was running around trying to get ready as quick as possible, even with magic, I was stumbling all the way, nearly falling down the stairs in the process. Charlie was gone, as usual, I flung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my keys and a granola bar before running out the door.</p><p>I wore one of my favorite items of clothing, a large, thick knit forest green sweater. The perfect security blanket for any socially awkward kid. I would need it today... I was also dressed in black jeans and my favorite shoes: my Classic Chucks.</p><p>After locking the door I scrambled down the front steps, watching my feet as I went making sure I didn't fall before I quickly realized there was a car in the driveway and I skidded to a halt. I looked up to see Edward's Volvo parked there, he was leaning against the driver side door and smiled when our eyes met.</p><p>“Good Morning, may I drive you to school?” He grinned as he walked over to meet me in front of his car, I was still stuck where I'd stopped. “Or not?” He asked after I didn't answer. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped the gun, I thought-”</p><p>I shook myself from my stupor, “No! Sorry, I was just surprised to see you.” I smiled up at him, “I-I don't mind you driving me to school... but Charlie.”</p><p>He tilted his head as he pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my torso. “What about Charlie?”</p><p>“I don't want him asking questions.” I sighed.</p><p>His eyebrows pinched together, “You don't want him to know about us?” He asked, his tone neutral, but I could see it stung a little more than he wanted me to know.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed, “I... Charlie is very protective and I just want to avoid that talk for as long as possible... but I do want you to drive me.”</p><p>His eyes were that beautiful amber color I loved so much, he must have hunted recently; they sparkled and crinkled at the edges as he laughed, “Those are two very different sentiments.” He lifted my chin up as he let our lips meet. I felt dazed and confused once we parted. “Whatever you want, I'll follow, Ms. Swan but we have to make a decision or we'll be late.” He smirked at my face, which I'm sure was one of serene drunk bliss.</p><p>“Okay, today you drive.”</p><p>“Good.” He gave me a cheeky grin. “Because I don't think you'd get there on time otherwise.”</p><p>“Hey,” I pointed a finger at him, narrowing my eyes,”be nice to the truck. She's an old lady.” I said defensively and his grin widened.</p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p>Pulling up at Forks High was like going through an enchanted waterfall, one who revealed you to the average world after being in a wonderful dream. My stomach churned as I watched all the students go about their business. I knew that the moment I stepped out of Edward Cullen's car the rumor mill would churn.</p><p>I suddenly realized something as Edward parked and looked over at him, “Where are your siblings?” I asked.</p><p>“They took Rosalie's car.” he nodded towards my right and I looked, “She was more than thrilled not to drive with me.”</p><p>“Wow.” I whispered, “That looks... expensive.” Sat in the parking spot beside us was a sporty, red convertible. I had no idea what make or model but it screamed “I'm-worth-more-than-a-down-payment-on-your-house.” Something I'd never afford and frankly, would never want. Too nice, too attention grabbing, not my style at all.</p><p>He chuckled, “Yeah and ostentatious but we do love our shiny things.”</p><p>I whipped around, “Is this a normal thing for you?” I asked incredulously.</p><p>“We do enjoy our indulgences,” he stepped out and I followed, realizing as I tried to grab it from the floor he'd snatched my bag already. “And to drive fast.”</p><p>“Yeah, I noticed.” I mumbled.</p><p>He laughed, “Hey, I'm always on time.” he slung his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the main entrance. “Everyone is talking about us.” He whispered in my ear. I shivered.</p><p>I looked around, <em>yes</em>, everyone was staring, most had looks of shock or disbelief. “Great.” I groaned. I was already the talk of this tiny town and now this.</p><p>“Don't worry,” he continued in my ear, “typical teenage jealous stuff.” He smirked, looking very proud of himself.</p><p>“What's with that face?” I asked, smiling despite myself.</p><p>“Mike especially is not pleased.”</p><p>“What-! Him and Jess are a thing so he shouldn't be jealous!” I replied, looking around to see said boy staring darkly towards us from his suburban.</p><p>He chuckled, “You think he respect Jessica enough to care?” And again he looked extremely proud, “He's especially mad that it's me.”</p><p>“Don't go rubbing it in.” I warned and he smirked.</p><p>“Speak of the devil,” Edward continued and I looked a few feet in front of us where Jessica and Angela stood waiting for us. “She's going to attack you later.”</p><p>I groaned, “Today's just started and I already want it to be over.” but I smiled as we stopped in front of them. “Hey, guys.” I said awkwardly.</p><p>They blinked, “Hey, Bella.” Angela smiled, “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think.” I sighed, “You?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah, I spent a nice quiet day at home with the twins.”</p><p>“I'm so sorry that happened.” I said, feeling guilty that she'd been so shaken by the events of our weekend.</p><p>“Don't, it wasn't your fault... I'm just glad we got out okay.” She smiled at Edward, “Thank you for coming to our rescue.”</p><p>“Of course.” He said seriously.</p><p>The first warning bell rang and I jumped, Jess looked pointedly at me, “See you later, we <em>have</em> to talk!” She glanced between Edward and I before dragging Angela towards their respective classes.</p><p>“Bye, Bella, Edward!” Angela called over her shoulder.</p><p>“What am I going to say?” I sputtered, turning towards Edward.</p><p>“You tell her whatever you want,” he tucked some hair behind my ear.</p><p>“What... are we, exactly?” I asked unsure, this still felt unreal.</p><p>He looked down at me curiously, “What do you want us to be?” He asked.</p><p>“Uh...” I thought, <em>what did I want us to be? Boyfriend sounded so... formal, this was all so new. </em>“Seeing each other?” I asked, <em>did that sound less ritualistic?</em></p><p>He laughed, “I don't think the wording matters,” and then kissed my forehead softly, “You should head to class though, the bell will ring soon.”</p><p>“Right...” I sighed, “See you, then.” He rubbed his thumb over my cheek before turning swiftly off to his first period. Forcing my legs to move I went off to mine, enjoying the spark his thumb left on my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p>In English, Mike sat slumped in his seat with a glum look on his face. I tentatively sat in my usual seat next to him and started pulling out my things. “Morning, Bella.” He lamented as he glanced my way. I felt a pang of guilt, <em>why did I feel bad?</em> <em>He's with Jess and I don't even like him!</em> “how was your weekend?”</p><p>“It was... good,” I said slowly, turning towards him. “Jess got a really beautiful dress.” I added quickly, hoping this would brighten him up a bit and distract him from any interrogations he might have been considering throwing my way. It did just that, he perked up and smiled softly, “Oh yeah? I can't wait to see...” he trailed off as Mr. Mason called order and began class. Thankfully, he didn't talk about Edward or anything else scandalizing for the rest of class; and once it was over he waved at me and smiled as he left for his next class.</p><p>Jessica found me as I exited my 3<sup>rd</sup> period classroom, snagging my hand and tugging me towards the door that lead to the back walkways around the school. Not as many kids took this route to class, she was hoping it would loosen my tongue, no doubt. While I wasn't one for gossip, I had to give it to her for her tenacity.</p><p>“Okay, spill!” She barked, looking eagerly towards me as we slowly made our way towards Trig.</p><p>“Uh,” I hesitated,<em> what exactly do I spill? I still was reeling from the weekends ordeal.</em> I glanced at her, “What exactly do you want to know?”</p><p>She huffed, “How did this happen? Edward Freaking Cullen!” She nearly yelled, I raised my eyebrows at her, glancing around nervously.</p><p>“Keep it down, Jess! I don't know how it happened, honestly, one minute he wouldn't even look at me and now he's confessing his feelings for me.”</p><p>“Did you plan to meet up with him in Port Angeles?” She asked, almost accusatory.</p><p>I laughed, “No, it was like we said, he found us and helped us... that's it.”</p><p>“That seems... extremely lucky.”</p><p>“Yeah, tell me about it.” I mumbled, “I don't even want to think about where we'd be if he didn't show up.”</p><p>She grimaced as she pulled open the door to our building, “So what happened after we left? Did you go out to dinner? Was it your first date?!” Her voice rose as she went on and I gave her another look, begging her to lower her voice as we approached our classroom.</p><p>“Uh, we got dinner and took it to my place and I don't think so.” I sat down at my desk as she sat in the one beside me.</p><p>“He went to your house?!” She whispered frantically, “Wasn't your dad out of town? Bella!”</p><p>“What? We didn't do anything, we just talked!”</p><p>“How can you just talk with him in front of you! He's so dark and dreamy!” She giggled.</p><p>I felt a weird flare of anger build in my stomach, I looked at her with a glare, “He's more than that, you know.” I hissed.</p><p>She laughed, “Damn, already protecting him,” She glanced up at Mr. Varner as he began preparing for class, “you do like him.”</p><p>“Of course I do, I wouldn't be with him if I didn't.”</p><p>She smirked, “Well, keep your claws in, I get it.” she opened her book to the page Mr. Varner was asking us to and I did the same, “But I wont apologize for thinking he's hot, because he <em>is. </em>You better get used to everyone being jealous of you.<em>” </em></p><p>I groaned and she giggled again. We ended it there, it was already a few minutes into class and Mr. Varner was giving us dirty looks. I was grateful for the distraction, praying that I wasn't questioned anymore today.</p><p>Once the bell rang for lunch Jessica turned to me, “Are you eating with us today?” She demanded, clearly wanting to continue her interrogation.</p><p>“Uh...” I pulled my bag onto my shoulder as we made our way for the door, “I don't know...” I couldn't be sure, maybe Edward came to his sense during his morning classes and decided he actually didn't like me? I felt my stomach squirm with unease. It was unwarranted, though, because leaning against the wall outside the classroom was Edward, looking as perfect and divine as ever.</p><p>“Uh, see you later, Bella.” Jessica said, eyes wide with awe and turning to head to lunch.</p><p>Edward smirked after he masked a small look of irritation, “Hello.” He called, falling in line with my steps.</p><p>“Hi.” I said stupidly, feeling all the eyes following us as we went. A treacherous blush began to burn my cheeks. “What was that face for?”</p><p>“Hm?” He pulled my bag from my shoulder, I tried to snag it back but he chuckled and draped it onto his left shoulder out of reach. “What face?”</p><p>“The one you made as Jess walked away.” I rolled my eyes as he held open the door.</p><p>“Oh,” He glanced down at me, “Nothing, really, she's just very loud about how surprised she is that we're together.”</p><p>I laughed darkly, “She's not the only one surprised.” I mumbled, feeling my blush darken.</p><p>He looked at me with surprise, “What do you mean by that?” He asked, eyebrows pinching in concern.</p><p>I glanced up at him, “I mean... look at me.” I waved my hands around me, “And look at you!” waving around him, “We're on completely different playing fields.”</p><p>He shook his head, “You don't see yourself clearly.” pulling open the door for the lunchroom and heading for the line that sprawled along the wall, “You also don't know what every male in this school was thinking on your first day.”</p><p>“I was a new, shiny thing... that's it.”</p><p>“No and you can't hear what they're all thinking <em>now</em>, either.” He punctuated as he started filling a tray with food.</p><p>I shook my head, not believing it for a second. Sure, maybe a few had their crush but that was it, nothing more. I looked at the tray grasped in Edwards hands and blinked, “You're not getting all that for me, are you?” I asked incredulously.</p><p>He smirked down at me, “No,” he payed for the food before I could even think to pull out any money. I frowned. Feeling, for some reason, irritated by the small gentlemanly gestures he kept performing. “Half is for me, of course.”</p><p>I quirked an eyebrow. “You know you don't have to pretend in front of me, right?” I asked, as we made our way to a table, he picked one far off in a corner that no one ever occupied. I glanced towards his siblings, curious as to why we weren't going there or maybe even to my usual table. It looked as if the Cullens were all in a heated, but whispered argument and my usual group followed us with their eyes as we went, all varying emotions on their faces.</p><p>He hummed, “I do, however, have to pretend in front of the student body of Forks High.” He sat down and I paused before taking a seat across from him. <em>No need to look too coupley just yet</em>, I thought. “And I also want to learn what your favorite foods are.” He added, waving towards the tray, “Take whatever you'd like.”</p><p>I grabbed a slice of pizza, “You know, you can just <em>ask</em> me, right?” I laughed, taking a bite.</p><p>“Okay,” He said, leaning back in his chair, “Do you like that?” nodding towards the slice in my hand.</p><p>“Yeah, who doesn't?” I laughed, “It's bread, sauce and cheese, all delicious things in the perfect packaged.”</p><p>He smiled, “You're a fan of Italian, then?”</p><p>“I suppose, it's all been good so far.” I shrugged.</p><p>“Favorite dessert?”</p><p>I thought for a moment, “Anything peanut butter and chocolate.” I decided.</p><p>He nodded, “I wish I knew what it was like, I don't remember if I ever had any as a human.” He looked off, thinking, “I don't think it was popular just yet, when I was a kid.” He shrugged.</p><p>A thought suddenly came to me and I leaned forward, “How old are you, exactly?” I didn't even think to ask the other night.</p><p>“Seventeen.” He answered immediately.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, “Yes, but how <em>long</em> have you been seventeen?” He smirked.</p><p>“A while.” Then he sighed when I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to elaborate. “I was born in 1901.”</p><p>“Wow,” I whispered, “you've... seen so much.”</p><p>He shook his head, “Hardly, nothing compared to Carlisle.” He picked up a roll and began tearing it apart.</p><p>I titled my head, my curiosity tickled. I'd met some old wizards over my time at school, probably as old... older even, than Edward but there was something strange about hearing it from someone who looked so young. “How old is Carlisle?”</p><p>“About 360.”</p><p>I felt a blow, <em>wow... that was, old.</em> And he probably was nowhere near the oldest out there... “Wow.” I said softly.</p><p>He chuckled, “Yeah.” He looked up at me, “Ever thought you'd meet a 104 year old, 17 year old?”</p><p>I laughed, “Well, not the 17 year old part...” I opened and took a swig of the soda he'd gotten.</p><p>He tilted his head, “What do you mean?” He snagged the cap to my drink and spun it effortlessly on the table top. “Do you meet hundred-something year olds often?”</p><p>“Sure, magical folk, we live longer than normal humans.”</p><p>He looked up, surprised. “Really?” He paused, tilting his head to the right for a moment before continuing, “How old, exactly?”</p><p>“Uh, I don't know... I heard of this guy called, Berty Winkle? Or something, I don't know, maybe Cole was fucking with me... he said he was like, 700 or something.”</p><p>Edward's eyebrows rose, “700? How is that possible?”</p><p>I shrugged, “No idea, good workout regime?” I laughed, “And then there was Nicolas Flamel, I'm sure you've heard of him? Famous French scribe? He had the elixir of life: the Philosopher's Stone.”</p><p>Edward blinked, “And that kept him alive?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, him and his wife had to consume the elixir to stay alive, I guess.”</p><p>“Had to?”</p><p>“Yeah,” I paused, “they died in the 90s.”</p><p>“What happened?” He asked, “I'm surprised to hear someone would give up that... <em>gift</em>,” He said with a bit of venom.</p><p>I looked up warily, “I don't know the whole story, we learned about it briefly at school but basically, there was this dark wizard, Voldemort, he was trying to take over Wizarding Britain. He'd been thwarted, vanished, but some suspected he was still alive out there, somewhere. He came back in the 90s and tried to steal the stone. Flamel decided to destroy it to prevent him from trying again.”</p><p>“Wow,” He sighed, “He must have been a really bad guy, to give up something like that.”</p><p>I laughed darkly, “Yeah, the worst.”</p><p>We were both lost in thought and before I knew it, I looked around and the lunchroom was nearly empty. I jumped up in surprise, “We're gonna be late!” I shrilled, snagging my bag from the chair next to me.</p><p>“I'm not going to class today.” He said, twirling the cap of the soda again.</p><p>I looked at him in surprised, “Why?” I asked, a little hurt, I didn't want to go to Biology alone.</p><p>“It's healthy to ditch class every now and then,” he paused and looked up at me, “ditch with me?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>“I--Edward Cullen,” I smiled, putting my hands on my hips, “Are you trying to be a bad influence?”</p><p>He smiled softly, “I think we've already crossed that bridge.” He frowned, “They're blood typing in class today.”</p><p>“Oh,” I said knowingly, “I don't know...” I didn't <em>want</em> to go and I was also extremely squeamish around blood, especially my own... but I didn't want to skip. God, we'd only been dating a few days and I didn't want the first day back to school to look bad for our relationship. That's all I needed, more rumors to fuel the fire. “I don't think I should,” I said slowly, “I'm sorry.”</p><p>He shook his head, “I get it, go ahead, the bell will ring soon.” He smiled softly before spinning the cap once again.</p><p>I knitted my eyebrows together, feeling like I couldn't even drag myself away from him; but finally, I did, calling a quick “Goodbye” over my shoulder and ran off to class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Fainting Spells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to include the dreaded green sweater in my story but Edward here likes her sweater. (As he should lol) I know for a fact Bella would look adorable in her sweater, smeyers Edward is insane to not think so.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella hesitated before jogging out of the lunchroom, calling “goodbye” over her shoulder, her heels disappearing before the door even closed. The bell rang a few minutes later, I could see through Mike, she'd made it to class as it tuned. Mr. Banner had his back towards the door, not noticing her late arrival. She sighed with relief, I chuckled to myself, slapping my palm down on the cap I'd snagged from Bella. Looking around the lunchroom, it was completely empty; I sighed and stood, slipping the cap into my pock and headed towards the exit leading to the parking lot.</p><p>It was drizzling, I walked slowly to my car, not caring as my clothes soaked through with water. I'd blast the heat in the car to dry them. I slipped in and began playing the CD I'd been listening to recently: Debussy. I leaned back into the seat, allowing my head to fall back on the headrest and listened to the pleasing notes. As each song faded into the next, I began composing my own tune in my head, hearing the notes almost as if I were playing them now. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I imagined the keys.</p><p>Suddenly, my mental musing were interrupted by ones of anguish, I snapped my eyes open when I realized who they belonged to.</p><p><em>Fuck, I think she's gonna pass out.</em> Mike thought in panic, <em>What do I do?</em></p><p>I quickly jumped out of my car, nearly ripping the door off it's hinges in the process and made my way towards Mike; who had Bella grasped feebly in his arms as she slid to the concrete. She pressed her face onto it's surface, sighing with relief. I felt a pang of panic, her usually rosey cheeks were chalky and corpse like – I didn't like the image. <em>What had happened?</em></p><p>“Bella?” I called as I approached quickly, still at a human pace, though. Mike looked up in surprise and his face fell, clearly annoyed I'd caught him in this moment of weakness. But I paid him no mind because as I looked over Bella, she'd not even flinched when I shouted her name and my imagination began running wild. All my fears I'd imagined up of leaving her out of my sight were flooding through my mind as I stared at her ghostly white skin. “What happened?” I growled at Mike.</p><p>Mike scowled at me for a moment before finally ending his aggravated ramblings he shot silently towards me and thought of what had happened in class. Bella, head on her desk and green in the face. Mr. Banner asking her if she needed to leave and her nodding weakly. Mike, volunteering to take her to the nurse. The blood typing, how ironic, blood made her queasy. I'd had laughed if I wasn't so horrified by her stiff form in from of me, then I froze, sniffing the air and let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't bleeding. Thank God, her blood was tempting enough, but it flowing freely right in front of me? I shivered at the thought.</p><p>“I don't know, she fainted, I think.” Mike said, still annoyed, “She didn't even prick herself!”</p><p>I knelt down and hovered my hand over her back, “Bella?” I asked softly, “Can you hear me?”</p><p>“No,” She moaned, “Go away.”</p><p>I laughed with relief, if she was joking, she must not be too bad.</p><p>“I was taking her to the nurse.” Mike huffed out, “But she wouldn't move anymore.”</p><p>I shook my head at him, scooping Bella effortlessly into my arms. “I'll take her, you can go back to class.” I said dismissively.</p><p>I strode quickly in the direction of the nurses, “What are you doing?” Bella asked weakly, “Put me down!”</p><p>“I was supposed to take her!” Mike called as he tried to keep up.</p><p>I shook my head at Bella as she tried to glare up at me, “You look awful.” I grinned, her scowl deepened. “It's okay, Mike, go back to class.” I called again over my shoulder, Mike groaned and turned back the way he'd come.</p><p><em>Stupid Cullen.</em> He thought angrily, <em>What does she see him in? H-he's so – intense. Scary, even.</em></p><p>“So you faint at the sight of blood?” I asked smiling, “How terribly ironic.” Bella continued to scowl but she couldn't stop a little laugh from escaping her lips.</p><p>“Please don't take me in there,” She moaned, “I don't want Charlie to be notified.”</p><p>I stopped, looking down at her, unsure, “Bella,” I said slowly, “You should probably lay down for a bit.”</p><p>“No, I'm fine.” She tried to wiggle out of my arms, but I tightened my hold on her.</p><p>“Just humor me, okay?” I asked, “You don't have to stay long.”</p><p>“Fine,” She huffed, “but put me down.” I reluctantly did as she asked, missing the warmth of her body pressed to mine. I set her down softly, keeping an arm around her waist as she wobbled unsteadily on her feet and opened the door to the front office.</p><p>Ms. Cope jumped up, “Oh my!” She gasped, startled. “Bella, dear, are you okay?”</p><p>“She fainted in Biology.” I said after Bella didn't respond.</p><p>Ms. Cope opened the door to the nurse's office, “They're blood typing in Biology.” I explained to Mrs. Hammond as she looked up in surprise and I helped Bella onto the bed. As soon as I made sure Bella was sitting steadily, I flung myself quickly to the other side of the room. My body was too excited, too eager by the sudden contact. I swallowed the venom that flowed into my mouth, grinding my teeth at the sickening reaction.</p><p>Mrs. Hammond nodded, “There's always one.” She smiled at Bella, “Just lie down for a bit, you'll feel better.” She left the room to go fetch a ice pack and a cup of water.</p><p>Bella groaned after she disappeared, I laughed and she shot me a dirty look. I laughed again, “You really hate being taken care of, don't you?” I asked amused.</p><p>I wished she didn't, I <em>liked</em> taking care of her.</p><p>She didn't respond for a moment before she groaned out, “You were right.” I tilted my head, <em>had she finally realized how dangerous I was?</em> I thought as my stomach dropped. “Ditching is healthy.”</p><p>“Oh,” I sighed. After a moment, Bella's breathing slowed and she relaxed into the bed, I broke the silence quietly. “I thought you were dead and Mike was dragging your body away to hide it. I was about to avenge your death.”</p><p>“Ha ha.” She looked at me from the corner of her eye and then rolled them, smiling slightly.</p><p>I wasn't entirely joking, on either notion.</p><p>But she didn't need to know that, “Mike loathes me.” I smiled.</p><p>“You don't make it much easier for him,” She sighed, sitting up slightly.</p><p>“I suppose I don't.”</p><p>I heard Mike's annoyed thoughts return and I looked through the door to see him dragging another student into the office, Mrs. Hammond returned then and handed Bella the cup of water. She drank it begrudgingly, when the door opened and she spotted the new patient; Bella jumped up, waving away the ice the nurse was trying to push onto her. “I'm fine, they can take my place.” She said happily, making her way for me and tugging on my sleeve as she quickly left the office.</p><p>“Good thing you left,” I said as I allowed her to pull me along, “you might have fainted again.”</p><p>She scowled at me but nodded, “I know, I could smell the blood.”</p><p>I looked at her in alarm, “People can't smell blood.” I quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>She shrugged, “I can, it smells like rust – and salt.” I tilted my head, <em>strange</em>.</p><p>Mike reentered the office and watched us darkly, his thoughts still annoyed at me. “You look better.” He said rudely, I couldn't stop myself from shooting him a glare. “Are you coming back to class with me?” He asked sullenly.</p><p>Bella's eyebrows shot up, “Are you kidding?” She asked laughing dryly, “I'd just end up back here, no way!”</p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, I guess so...” He sighed and looked towards me before asking grumpily, “So are you coming to the Spring Dance now?”</p><p>“Why would I be going now?” She asked.</p><p>“Well...” He nodded towards me and she looked between us, “now that you two are dating...” He trailed off after he bite out the last word.</p><p>“I'm not going, Mike.” She said sighing in frustration, “I'm still gonna be out of town that day.”</p><p>Mike looked surprised but pleased, he thought she'd said that as an excuse, he was pleased she at least wouldn't be going with me. Little did he know we'd already made plans to be together this weekend, I wondered vaguely if she was still planning to go to Seattle. I should offer to drive, she didn't like her truck being criticized but I really did doubt if it could make the trip.</p><p>“Alright, well, see you in gym...” He left the office finally.</p><p>“Merlin,” Bella whispered, “These boys are going to be the death of me... and gym!” She groaned flopping in one of the chairs along the wall of the small office.</p><p>I felt pleased she didn't want to attend her next class with Mike so I leaned in and whispered, “I can take care of that, look pale.” I smirked and she tilted her head before closing her eyes, leaning back in the chair.</p><p>I spoke to Ms. Cope once she'd returned from the back room behind the front office, asking if Bella and I could be excused for the day. She still wasn't feeling well and I'd driven her to school, she'd need me to take her home. Ms. Cope was easy to manipulate with just a little bit of charm, she happily obliged my request.</p><p>“You feel better, Bella.” She called as I returned to Bella's side.</p><p>Bella nodded weakly and I chuckled, “Do you need me to carry you?” I asked, knowing her answer.</p><p>She jumped up, “No, I can walk.” and she strode towards the door with purpose. I shook my head and followed.</p><p>As we made our way to my car, she threw her head back as she allowed the soft rain to fall on her face. I smiled at her content expression and glanced at her outfit. Alice had stomped towards me earlier on her way to class, groaning about needing a 'girls day' to fix Bella's wardrobe. Her too big sweater was, maybe to some, not attractive but I rather liked it. The deep green-blue color complimented her creamy skin and dark, chocolaty hair perfectly; the soft, fluffy material just increased my urge to cuddle her.</p><p>“You really shouldn't do that, by the way.” She said suddenly, peaking at me.</p><p>“Do what?” I asked.</p><p>“Dazzle people.” She said finally, dropping her arms to her side and continuing towards my car.</p><p><em>Dazzle people?</em> Well, she was perspective, <em>I guess you could call it that.</em></p><p>I laughed, “I didn't think you'd notice that.” I said as I opened her door and she stepped in.</p><p>“Of course I noticed, you've used it on me many times.” She gave me a disapproving look, “You're like a veela.”</p><p>She'd used that term many times, each time she seemed unable to stop herself, probably because of the 'dazzle' I'd muddled her mind with. I slipped into the drivers seat, “Sorry,” I said sheepishly, “I sometimes can't stop myself, when I want something – it just happens – What's a veela?”</p><p>She looked at me for a moment before replying, “They are magical beings, kinda like Siren's but not fishy – bird-like, really. When angered, they turn into these Harpy looking creatures.” She thought for a moment, “They have a mesmerizing allure when in their human-like form and they can cause people to do silly things to try and impress them, men are especially prone to these influences.” She laughed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>I quirked an eyebrow, “And I remind you of these things?” I asked.</p><p>“Yeah, when you dazzle me, it's like I can't think straight and I do stupid things.”</p><p>I frowned, “We typically use it to catch our pray.” I said bitterly.</p><p>She nodded, “I'm sorry.”</p><p>“Why are you sorry?”</p><p>“I don't know,” She said slowly, “you don't seem to like being a vampire and it makes me sad that you don't like yourself.”</p><p>I felt my heart tighten. She felt sadness for a creature like me, that gave me a ridiculous amount of comfort. I swallowed, “I – I don't like it, no.” I finally said and I couldn't stop myself from adding, “But I guess, I should be glad. If I wasn't here now, I'd have never met you. All the pain and loneliness was worth it if it meant I would meet you one day.”</p><p>She blinked several times and swallowed thickly, looking away, “Wow,” She whispered, “you really know how to take a girls breath away, huh?”</p><p>I smiled tightly. I had to learn to cool it on the mate bond intensity and remember that we weren't the same. Probably didn't feel the same. She was human and capable of loving many times over and I had to respect that difference in us. “Sorry, I know – I'm a bit intense sometimes.” glancing her way, “I can try and stop if it makes you uncomfortable?”</p><p>“No!” She said laughing, “You <em>are</em> intense – but don't stop. I like it.” She smiled and grasped my hand that I had resting on my knee.</p><p>I looked down at our intertwined fingers, allowing myself to feel comfort in her assurance. I would enjoy this little piece of forever while I had it. I smiled, “Okay, I won't.” I started the car, keeping our hands interlocked, “Now, what shall we do with the rest of our day, Ms. Swan?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Healthy Ditching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea how to play chess so uh, ignore my ignorance. Lmao!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course, on my first real day of being Edward's girlfriend, I would faint. <em>How embarrassing. </em>And then to have him carry me, Mike's insistence to butt his nose where it didn't belong and the nurse's pitying looks...</p><p>I was glad, though, that Edward was able to get me out of school for the day, there was only about an hour left of it but still. I sat in his car as he began to pull out of the lot. I glanced at him in the drivers seat and he looked back, smiling slightly.</p><p>“Now, what shall we do with the rest of our day, Ms. Swan?”</p><p>I thought for a moment, there was so much I'd like to do. I was extremely curious of his family, their dynamics, what was their home like? But I felt like they weren't quite ready to have me come prodding into their lives, so I went with the more safe route. Charlie wouldn't be home till later, repeating the mantra I'd adopted recently: what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.</p><p>“We could, go back to my place?” I said slowly, not sure how he'd take this. “I could, show you some magical stuff?” I smiled encouragingly.</p><p>He looked to be curious, but there was a tightness in his face that I couldn't place. “Will your father be there?” He asked finally.</p><p>“He's at work.” I said simply, catching onto what was holding him back, “I'm not scared to be alone with you, Edward.”</p><p>We were still in the school parking lot, at the inlet to pull off onto the main road. Thankfully everyone was either in class or at work. We just sat staring at each other. Edwards face switching through emotions rapidly, I waited for him to break the silence. What he settled on was exactly what I didn't want to hear though, “You really should – ”</p><p>“I swear to God if you say 'I really should be' one more time,” I cut him off, his lip twitches up, “Edward, I have my wand – if you really think you're a danger to me. I could always stun you or something. I'm not worried so please, can you stop, too?”</p><p>He nodded after another beat, “Your place then.” I nodded and he pulled out finally, speeding towards my house.</p><p>With our hands still clasped together, I squeezed his tighter; hoping that maybe, this strange, broody boy would let me ease some of his torment. Because I desperately wanted to</p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p>I dropped my backpack and toed my shoes off, “Make yourself at home,” I said over my shoulder as Edward closed the door softly. “I'm gonna grab a drink and a snack. I'd ask if you want anything, but I'm afraid we're all out of squirrels right now.”</p><p>He chuckled, leaning against the door frame, “I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this,” he breathed, shaking his head at me.</p><p>“What?” I asked as I snagged another granola bar, these things were addictive.</p><p>“Talking so casually about what I am.”</p><p>I nodded, “I could say the same.” I smiled and then took his hand as I tugged him towards the stairs, “Come on, sad boy.”</p><p>Once in my room Edward began looking around eagerly. Even though I knew he'd been in here before I figured he'd not had a very good look. I laughed to myself at the memory of Hareton's tantrum, he was a wonderful bird. Better than any attack dog, that was for sure. I thought for a moment and then decided to voice my concerns about that intrusion now. I had to set some boundaries. “Hey, uh, I don't want to ruin the mood but...” He looked towards me as I hesitated.</p><p>“What is it, Bella?” He asked, coming forward and tentatively perching on the edge of my bed near where I sat.</p><p>“Can you not come in my room, unless I ask you to?” I finally got out, feeling nervous. I suspected he'd respect my choice once I asked but still...</p><p>He cringed, “I'm so sorry about that. Yes, of course. I haven't been back here – well, I have come to watch in the woods.” He said uncertainly.</p><p>I tilted my head, “You have?” I asked, “Why?”</p><p>“Vampires, we're extremely protective – it pains me not knowing if you're safe.”</p><p>I nodded, that didn't bother me, really. What did bother me was his anxiety about my safety. I understood our physical differences and my mortality must be a constant torture but I didn't want him to feel like he was my keeper. I mean, he had his own life to live, didn't he? “I understand,” I pulled his hand into mine, “but if you ever feel like you need to... watch over me, just text me or call, okay?”</p><p>He smiled, “Okay.” and he pulled my hand up, pressing a soft kiss to my fingers. “But if I have trouble contacting you, I can't promise I won't come looking for you.”</p><p>I laughed, “Just... try not too worry too much.” I patted his hand, “Now, wanna see some fun stuff?”</p><p>I reached under my bed and pulled out a box, as I placed it on my bed Edward reached past me and snagged a frame from my bedside table. He stared at it before looking up at me, “Is this a picture, moving?” He asked confused and with a hint of wonder.</p><p>“Yeah,” I smiled, “Our pictures move, you have to develop them in a special solution.”</p><p>He stared down at the photo. It was from Ilvermorny, after my 5<sup>th</sup> year Christmas Feast. I sat in our common room, laughing in the middle on a large fluffy couch. Cole to my right, his head was thrown back in a laugh, arm slung across the back of the couch. Amelia sat to my left, her long black hair fluttering as she sprang back in surprise. Her sister, Maya, sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. She was scrunching her hands through her hair with a pained look and the ghost of a 'no' on her lips. Nicholas sat across from her, springing up into a victory punch. Between them on the table was a game of Exploding Snaps, the final cards exploding into smoke.</p><p>I pointed out everyone to him as the scene played out over and over, “This was Christmas night, after the feast. They're playing Exploding Snaps and my friend, Bronwyn, she's behind the camera.” I reached over to grab another framed photo, “Here,” I said handing him the new photo.</p><p>It was one taken in front of Ilvermorny before we all headed home for Christmas last year; my last day at Ilvermorny. In the middle was me, Amelia and Bronwyn at my sides. Cole and Nicholas stood flaking us. “Wyn is the one to my right.” I said, pointing her out.</p><p>“You guys don't look too happy, even though you're smiling.”</p><p>“It was my last day,” I said sadly, “a bittersweet day.”</p><p>He hummed, looking between the two photos before replacing them on my table. “I feel like I'll never learn everything to do with magic.”</p><p>“Don't worry, I don't know everything either.” I laughed.</p><p>He smiled crookedly at me, I swooned a bit. “So what's this?” he asked, pointing at the box between us.</p><p>“Oh!” I forgot I had planned to show him something, “These are some Wizarding games, Exploding Snaps, like in the photograph.” I pull out the deck and put them beside the box. “And then this is Wizard's Chess, I thought we could play?” I asked.</p><p>“Sure, how do you play?”</p><p>I began spreading out the board and pieces, “It's the same as regular chess,” I handed him his pieces and he began to place them on the board, “but much more exciting.” I said smiling.</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow, “Let's play a round, you'll see.” I smiled wickedly, I was excited for him to see what happened.</p><p>And so we played. I wasn't very good at chess, to be honest, but Wizard's Chess was much more fun than regular Chess. I went first, commanding my first piece into position and Edward watched in surprise as the piece moved on it's own accord. He caught on from there, awkwardly asking his pieces to move and I giggled when one of my knights attacked his rook. His eyes went wide at the brutal scene but he quickly took revenge commanding his knight to take out my bishop.</p><p>We ended up not taking the game too seriously, our pieces shouting advice at us but we'd command them to do outlandish things. Eventually, they revolted, throwing the broken pieces of their comrades at us in an orchestrated attack. We decided to call a draw at that point. Frantically trying to stuff the pieces back into the box, falling into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“That was delightfully barbaric,” He laughed, “Emmett would love it.”</p><p>“I can bring it to your house one day,” I smiled, sliding the box back under my bed.</p><p>He sobered up, looking timid all of a sudden, “Actually, I was meaning to ask you,” He glanced up at me before continuing, “my parents would love it if you could come for dinner Sunday?”</p><p>I grinned at how wary he was acting, it was rather cute. “Of course, as long as I'm not the dinner?” I joked.</p><p>He frowned, “We'll be on our best behavior, I promise.”</p><p>I shook my head, “I'm not worried, Edward, I was kidding.” He smiled a little at that, “But you guys don't eat...”</p><p>“Well, yes, you'd be the only one eating but it would make my mother incredibly happy to cook for you.”</p><p>I felt a warmth in my chest. My mother was anything but 'motherly' and when I was home, I often took up that mantle. The closest I had to a motherly figure in my life was Cole's mother, who always enjoyed coddling anyone she could get her hands on. I suddenly very much wanted to allow his mother this opportunity. She didn't even know me and she wanted to care for me? I couldn't say no at such a sweet gesture.</p><p>“I'd love to.” I said quietly.</p><p>His face split into a wide smile and my heart squeezed at the pure bliss I saw in his eyes at my acceptance. I hesitated before closing the distance between us. He seemed surprised but responded in fervor after a moment. The night of Port Angeles our kiss had been chaste, barely even a touch. Since then, he'd only kissed me when we were alone and even then; they were quick and ghosting. In public, he only pressed his lips to my forehead or hand. I suspected he did it as a courtesy of me, not wanting to draw too much attention but it also always felt like there was a wall between us. Now that we were in private, I wanted to break that wall down.</p><p>As we continued, I tentatively let my hands roam up his torso and his neck before threading my fingers through his hair. He got more confident and carefully placed his hands at my hips, gripping slightly. And before I knew what was happening he'd pressed me back against my bed, moving his lips from mine and tracing a trail from my jaw to my neck. I gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer; I couldn't stop a soft moan escaping my lips.</p><p>Abruptly and utterly unexpectedly, his movements were no longer there, the spark that followed his lips had died at my pulse point. I snapped my eyes open, the room had darkened to a point where my eyes had to adjust and I squinted to try and find where he'd gone. “Edward?” I called, my voice sounded alien and hoarse.</p><p>“Sorry,” I heard him reply after a moment, “I – that got a little too much.”</p><p>“I'm sorry...” I felt my stomach turn with unease and my cheeks burn, why did I feel embarrassed?<em> Because you've never put yourself out there like this, maybe? </em>A voice in my head laughed, enjoying the rejection I was feeling.</p><p>He must had been able to see my blush or felt my unease because he was finally back, much further across the bed this time and he spoke softly, “You didn't do anything wrong,” I could see him better now and he was staring intently at me. “we'll have to take it slow, I've never done this.”</p><p>I looked at him in surprise, “You haven't?” I didn't believe that, he was so... stupidly attractive, how had he never made out with someone?</p><p>“No, I haven't.” And if he could blush I think he would have been, “Not as a human or a vampire.”</p><p>“I don't believe it.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Well, it's true.” He swallowed and then glanced towards my window, listening, it seemed, “Charlie will be here in a few minutes... I should go.”</p><p>He sounded a little relieved, was this how all our make out sessions would be? Him abruptly ending things and then being relieved when he had an easy escape? Maybe I should be flattered, but for some reason it made me feel horrible and inadequate.</p><p>“And I think you'd prefer him not seeing my car in the driveway?” He asked, after I didn't say anything.</p><p>My eyes went wide and suddenly, I was also relieved he was leaving. “Oh my God!” I nearly shouted, “Yes, you should go.” He laughed, “Not that I don't like you being here but I really don't want Charlie to ask.”</p><p>“Of course, Bella.” He stood and brushed his thumb over my cheek, “Thank you for ditching with me.” I laughed and then he was gone, I barely registered the sound of his car starting and pulling away.</p><p>His leaving always left a strange emptiness in my chest and I felt as if I couldn't pull myself from my grief. I vaguely heard Charlie pull in and enter the house, him call out and then climb the stairs to my room. It wasn't until he'd opened my door that I realized where I was.</p><p>“Bells?” He asked, confused, “Why are you sitting in the dark?”</p><p>I looked around, “Oh, I didn't realize...” I muttered.</p><p>He walked in and flicked on the lamp on my dresser, “You feeling all right?” He asked with concern.</p><p>“Uh, actually, I left school early – I fainted.” I said slowly, glad I had an excuse for my odd behavior, “I must have fallen asleep.”</p><p>His eyes widen in worry, “You fainted? Why?” He looked uselessly around my room, “Do you need to go to the hospital?”</p><p>“Dad, it's okay!” I laughed, “We had blood typing in class today.”</p><p>His mouth formed a small 'o' and he nodded knowingly, “Okay, well you stay in bed,” He ran a hand through his hair, “I'm gonna order a pizza, you shouldn't be up and about in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Dad, I'm fine!”</p><p>“No, Bella... j-just stay in bed, okay?” He pushed me gently back onto the bed, “I'll bring some up when it arrives.”</p><p>“Okay...” I grumbled, I'd had pizza for lunch too but I guess there was no fighting it. Charlie left, quietly closing my door and I looked around my room. It felt empty without Edward there and I ached for him to return. And as if he could read my mind, I heard my phone chime.</p><p>
  <em>E: I hope Charlie didn't suspect anything?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: Are you still here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E: No, I left. My family expected me home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E: And I need time to cool off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: Oh, right... sorry about that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E: Stop apologizing. I enjoyed it, very much.</em>
</p><p>I blushed.</p><p>
  <em>B: Me too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E: I have homework I should finish so I'll leave you to your night, Ms. Swan. Sweet dreams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: Goodnight, Edward.</em>
</p><p>I set my phone down and grudgingly pulled myself from my bed and went to my desk, pulling out my own homework. I worked for about an hour until Charlie came in with my pizza and a can of Dr. Pepper, I thanked him and he went down to spend the rest of the night with the sports channel.</p><p>Once I finished my homework I went off to do my nighttime routine, changed into my pajamas and went downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie. He was passed out in his recliner, I nudged him awake and shooed him off to bed. Cleaned up the living room and washed the dishes before heading up stairs again, falling into a comfortable sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. MACUSA and Chief Swan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been difficult to write, for some reason. I got many more future chapters done in lieu of avoiding this one. That allowed me to work through some kinks in the plot that I've been unsure of, so I'm excited to say I have a clearer idea of where I'm taking this!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I woke with a start to a tapping at my window. I sleepily looked towards the sound and then scrambled out once I realized I'd not left the window open that night. But it wasn't Hareton, who I supposed was still out for his nightly hunt. A beautiful great horned owl stood on the ledge, it's large amber eyes looking urgently into mine. I opened the window in haste and it flew in, sticking out it's leg obediently. I relieved it of it's duty, handing it a few treats and then flopped back onto my bed with the letter clutched in my hands.</p><p>My heart stopped when I saw the seal of the Magical Congress,<em> oh Jesus</em>, this was about the other night. I ripped it open and flattened the letter, scanning it frantically.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Ms. Swan,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Magical Congress of the United States of America would like to inform you of an incident that took place in Clallam County, Washington, United States. On Sunday Morning, the 27<sup>th</sup> of March the non-magical authorities (no-maj) apprehended suspects wanted for multiple crimes throughout the country. Upon their arrest the fugitives divulged of magical happenings where upon The Auror Office was notified and dispatched to conduct an investigation and the removal of all memories regarding such events.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please be advised that this is a courtesy contact and as you are very newly of age we ask that such instances be handled swiftly in the future. We understand parties involved were under duress, thus any charges or punishments will be waived. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please be warned that any further instances of threats to the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy must be taken with consequence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Erwin Irving,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Department of Magical Law Enforcement,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Magical Congress of the United States of America.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest, there was no way I'd be able to go back to sleep now. I rushed to the bathroom, knowing my dad would be up any minute now to begin his day. By the time I was finished and dressed, he was up completing his ritual. I went downstairs and got breakfast for both of us, knowing he would either get take out or eat something non-nutritious, I was happy to be of use.</p><p>“Forecast says it's going to be a beautiful day,” He called happily as he entered the kitchen, looking in surprise at the scrambled eggs and veggies I'd prepared. “Bells, thanks, you didn't have to.”</p><p>“Of course I did, you need to eat some nutrients here and there.” He chuckled, plopping down across from me at the tiny kitchen table, “What is this about a nice day?”</p><p>“It's supposed to be sunny, a rarity here, enjoy it while you can.” He dug in with surprising fervor. “Hey, this is really good.”</p><p>“Spices and butter! They make your veggies delicious.” I smiled, eating with much less gusto. I did not plan on bringing up what had happened in Port Angeles or with MACUSA to Charlie, what he didn't know...</p><p>I thought about his comment and suddenly I felt a rise of panic. A sunny day, did that mean what I thought it did? I tried to remember if we ever discussed in DADA how vampires were affected by the sun, was it like the muggle lore? There had to be <em>some</em> truth there?</p><p>“Alright, Bells, I'm heading off.” Charlie called interrupting my thoughts. He placed his plate in the sink and pulled on his utility belt and jacket, “Thanks for breakfast – have a good day!”</p><p>“Okay, Dad, you too.” I called as he exited the house and I heard his patrol car roar into life and exit. I pulled out my phone quickly, I was almost certain the Cullen's would not be at school today.</p><p>I typed out a message but at the last second I changed my mind and I clicked on Edwards number, connecting the call.</p><p>“Bella?” He answered nearly instantly.</p><p>“Hi,” I sighed, “Uh, Charlie said it's going to be a nice day...”</p><p>“Yes, I was going to text you. I'm sorry, Bella, I wont be able to drive you to school today.”</p><p>I knitted my eyebrows together, “Does that mean you wont be at school today?” I lamented. I felt like I really needed to see him today after the letter, my stomach ached at the loss.</p><p>“No, I'm sorry.” He said slowly, he was quiet for a moment before he continued, “Is everything all right? You sound upset.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I'm just disappointed that you wont be at school with me today,” I sputtered, “No one to save me from Jessica and Mike's attacks, you know.”</p><p>I wasn't sure why I was lying. I mean, I <em>was</em> disappointing he wouldn't be there but I couldn't bring myself to bring up the letter. I felt weirdly embarrassed, I wasn't used to getting into trouble and getting a warning letter from the government felt like the Ultimate Deep Doo-Doo.</p><p>He chuckled, “I am really sorry... if anyone asks, say we're on a family trip. That's our little lie. We go on a camping trip or something when the weather's nice.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>We both sat for a moment, just listening to each others background noise, neither of us wanting to hang up. I finally broke the silence.</p><p>“I-I guess I should head to school.” I hesitated, “I am going to really miss you...”</p><p>I could hear him smiling on the other end, “Oh, I already miss you. I've been missing you since I left your room.” He paused, “But yes, I will let you go. Have a good day, Bella.”</p><p>We said our goodbyes, lingering on the phone a little too long before I finally ended the call and pulled myself from the kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment I entered 1<sup>st</sup> period Mike sat up eagerly. I took my usual seat next to him hoping he wouldn't push any of my buttons today.</p><p>“You're here!” He said happily.</p><p>“Of course I am,” I smirked, tilting my head, “why wouldn't I be?” I was confused at this line of thinking.</p><p>“I wasn't sure if the Cullen's were gonna steal you off today.” He said smiling, “I'm glad they didn't.”</p><p>My smile turned tight and I glanced over at him as I pulled out my things, “Yeah, I can't really miss any school.” I tried to pretend I was busy with my notebook but unfortunately, Mike didn't catch the hint.</p><p>“So, Bella...” He glanced at me and fidgeted with his papers, bending the edges nervously. “Cullen, huh? I don't like it, Bella, he's not good for you.”</p><p>I couldn't stop the scowl that morphed on my face, <em>who the fuck did he think he was? </em>”Okay, well Mike, it's not your decision who I date.”</p><p>He had the decency to look sheepish, “I just mean, he's creepy.” He said, “It's like—he looks like he wants to eat you sometimes!”</p><p>I had to fling my hand over my mouth to stop the laugh from bursting out of my mouth, Mike gave me an incredulous look. Thankfully, Mr. Mason called order to class and I was saved from having to respond. I was still shaking with giggles and Mike turned in his seat and huffed, folding his arms over his chest tightly.</p><p>Edward would have hated hearing that, which for some reason, made me laugh even more. The moment the bell rang, I sprung from my chair and left as soon as I could. Mike had barely even flinched by the time my heels disappeared.</p><p>The rest of the day past agonizingly slow, Jessica tried on multiple occasions to engage me in conversation about Edward but I'd always pivot the conversation to something else. Eventually she was forced to stop trying, our teachers giving her reproachful looks, silencing her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Cullen's were out of school for the next few days and by Friday I was relieve to see the blanket of clouds above my house. Edward and I had talked mostly through text, I'd had a essay for English due which had taken up most of my time. Charlie had informed me that the Blacks would be coming for dinner Sunday, forcing me to reveal my plans for Sunday and thus my relationship statues. He bristled at the idea for a bit until I'd mentioned it was Dr. Cullen's son, then he surprisingly seemed to deem it admissible.</p><p>“I always thought you might end up with Jake.” He said after my confession.</p><p>I balked, “Dad! Jake is just a friend.”</p><p>He held his hands up in surrender, “Wishful thinking, Bells, that's all.” He gave me a serious look, “Alright, so this – Edwin, he's a good boy, then?”</p><p>“<em>Edward</em>, Dad. And yes, he's been great.”</p><p>“Okay.” He nodded, folding his hands in front of him on the table. “I want to meet him, then.”</p><p>“Dad...”</p><p>“No, Bells, I give you a lot of freedom – I want to make sure my daughter is being taken care of.”</p><p>“We're literally just dating...”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows and stood, “And I know where dating can lead, Bells, I'm not kidding. Meeting. Soon. Capisce?” He punctuated each word with a point of his finger in my direction.</p><p>I groaned, “Okay, fine – Uh, he's picking me up today for school...” I trailed off, hoping maybe soon meant much longer from now.</p><p>“Alright, might as well get it over with,” He sighed and then pulled on his utility belt, gun turned in full view. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>I texted Edward and told him to be ready to meet my dad, he jumped at the idea, of course. Charlie told me he'd see if the Blacks would be willing to come tonight instead of Sunday and I agreed to the dinner. Tomorrow was the day I was supposed to go to Seattle, I wasn't sure if I was still doing that – it wasn't like I actually needed to go.</p><p>We stood on the porch as we waited for Edward to arrive and when he finally pulled up beside the curb and stepped out; Charlie stood up straighter, puffing his chest a bit. I couldn't stop myself from groaning and rolling my eyes.</p><p>Edward had on what I'd call his 'Sunday best', I suspected it was Alice's choosing. All the Cullen's were typically very chic in their clothing choices, a decision made by Alice, I was told. Edward wore a white button up with a dark blue fitted sweater on top, tucked into khaki chinos with some simple white low top sneakers.</p><p>I couldn't stop myself from glancing down at myself, I was dressed in one of Charlie's old band tees, flannel over top and black jeans with my scruffy Chucks. I wasn't quite sure what Edward saw in me, honestly.</p><p>I had to let Alice know that my father wasn't easily impressed with fashion. Not that I didn't like it, because I did. My eyes roved over his lean chest appreciatively. But I knew Charlie didn't see the attempt, all he was looking for was Edwards character.</p><p>Edward smiled softly at me as he stepped up onto the porch, “Hello, Chief Swan. I'm Edward Cullen, It's a pleasure to meet you.” He spoke with his velvety smooth voice politely, sticking out a hand for my father to grasp.</p><p><em>Chief Swan?</em> I huffed and Edward's eyes flicked to me for a second, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.</p><p>Charlie did a once over before clearing his throat and accepting the shake, “Edward. Uh, I've been told you're dating my daughter?” He raised his eyebrows, pressing his lips into a line.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>Charlie hummed, “Well, you seem like a good kid, Edward and I respect your father. Don't give me any reason not to like you, you hear?” He placed his hands on his hips, jostling his utility belt in a meaningful fashion.</p><p>Apparently, I'd be rolling my eyes a lot today.</p><p>“No, Sir. Of course not.” Edward smiled and glanced my way again, I took that opportunity to break the tension and make our get away.</p><p>“Okay, Dad. You got your chance to intimidate him.” I spluttered, “Let's go, Edward.” I pulled him lightly by the hand and allowed him to relieve me of my backpack, figuring it wouldn't hurt getting him into Charlie's good grace – Dads liked gentlemanly gestures, right?</p><p>“Alright.” Charlie grumbled, “Edward, you drive safe or I'll hear about it.” He threatened, staying planted on the porch and watching us as we left. I threw a hand up in understanding as we walked away.</p><p>In the car, Edward turned up the heater and left without speaking but when I looked his way I saw he was smiling and laughing quietly. “What?” I asked a little irritated.</p><p>He glanced my way and smiled wider, “Nothing,” He said, “I just don't think Charlie mean for that to bother you more than it did me.”</p><p>“Well... I hate the whole macho-intimidation display, ” I whined, “I get he's just being my dad but... it still annoys me.”</p><p>“He was mostly putting up a front,” He chuckled, “He was surprisingly receptive in his mind.”</p><p>“That still doesn't make it better –“ I stopped, realizing something, “You can hear my dad?” I don't know why this surprised me, it wasn't like he ran into people he <em>couldn't</em> hear often. I also felt a little protective of my dad's thoughts, they weren't anyone's to hear.</p><p>“I can but it's kinda muddle,” He said slowly, “It's more like I can guess what he feels and catch vague words in between.”</p><p>I felt relief, “Oh.” I said softly, turning over this new interesting information in my head.</p><p>He seemed to follow where my mind was going because he added, “If I could, I wouldn't listen.” He grimaced, “I really do wish I could stop it.”</p><p>I knew he didn't do it on purpose and I shouldn't take it out on him, “I know,” I said, smiling slightly, “I'm not upset, just for some reason, I felt a little annoyed.”</p><p>He nodded, “I get that, it's an invasion of privacy. You have every right to not like it.”</p><p>I nodded, accepting his words and stared out my window as we arrived in the school parking lot; feeling suddenly very excited for the day with Edward back at my side.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Stupid, Selfish, Idiot and Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoy writing Rose haha! I feel like Rose and Eddie have a lot in common which is why they butt heads so much. (plus they were the first siblings, lots of time to have a healthy rivalry) I imagine they had a love-hate relationship pre-Bella and I want to bring them back to that eventually. They both have a lot of learning to do first though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday was finally a cloudy day, allowing my siblings and I to return to school. I drove Bella, as was our new tradition, though I caught her eyes glance longingly at her truck. What made her love the behemoth was beyond my understanding.</p><p>My bloodlust was always there, burning my throat with every breath, when around Bella. Especially now, trapped in the confines of my car with the heat up. The monster within practically bathing in the sudden assault of the agonizingly glorious scent after so long away. It's intensity was nearly pleasurable for me now.</p><p>Bella had finally introduced me to her father, for which I was grateful. This small favor allowing me some solace for my own conscious; knowing someone was there looking out for her should anything go awry.</p><p>Alice had appeared in my doorway after I received Bella's text. Producing an outfit she wished me to wear. I grumbled, but did as she asked. The outfit was not the issue, but the fact that I suspected Charlie Swan didn't quite care what I wore. When I told Alice this, she insisted that the more I did to get in Charlie's good graces was worth the effort.</p><p>I couldn't disagree with that.</p><p>The day had gone just as most did. Bella and I had become nearly glued at the hip, taking any moment we could to be in each others company. The stares and thoughts were less surprised now – more envious. I had to work very hard to block out the lustful daydreams. Gritting my teeth when they featured <em>my</em> Bella, wrapped in the arms of the unimpressive human who was imagining it. The other monster within would rage, wanting to stake his claim in the most dramatic way; but I always stopped myself from displaying too much possessiveness. I couldn't disrespect Bella in that way, I didn't own her, didn't even deserve her affection – but I allowed myself to enjoy the moments when she showed her ownership, grasping my hand or planting a kiss within sight of the humans who envied her. She could stake her claim forever, if she wanted – however long that may be, I would savor it.</p><p>In the lunch room, food tray in hand, I snagged Bella’s hand; enjoying the spark our conjoined hands made and tugged her towards her friends table. She looked at me quizzically, one eyebrow arched and followed eagerly.</p><p>I smirked at the groups reaction to our sudden appearance. Mike was fuming, still feeling I’d some how stolen Bella form him, even when Bella had made her feelings fairly obvious. Mike wasn't exactly the type to give up easily.</p><p><em>What is he doing here?</em> He thought, scowling towards us.</p><p>Jessica and Angela were welcoming. Excited by the turn in events, scooting over on their bench to make room for us. Even Lauren, who usually thought bitterly of Bella, seemed much more curious than irritated.</p><p><em>How did she manage that?</em> She thought, <em>He’s so fit. Of all the girls... </em></p><p>I tried to not roll my eyes.</p><p>Still, her thoughts were much less vicious than they had been in the past. Since that horrible night in Port Angeles she had been kinder and more open with Bella. I had to give her credit for trying to be friendlier, despite her ill thoughts towards Bella’s victory at winning my affection.</p><p>Of course, she didn't understand that it was Bella’s affection for me that should bring shock throughout the school. I still couldn’t believe my luck, the wonderful gift I’d be given. How long would I be granted to bathe in her warm, pure brilliance?</p><p>“Hello,” I said politely, smiling around at the shocked faces. They all dazed a bit after I spoke. Even the boys in the group, save Mike, his annoyance and anger was too strong to fall for my charm.</p><p>Angela shook herself from the shock sooner than the rest, “Hey, Bella, Edward. – Have a good camping trip?” She asked politely, her thoughts revolved around wanting to make me feel welcomed and included.</p><p><em>Ah, Angela.</em> Truly the epitome of her name, I loved that Bella had her as a friend.</p><p>“Yes, we had a great time.” I smiled, glad the town still fell for our little excuse on sunny days. None of the minds at the table seemed to suspect; only a few were envious that we could unreservedly enjoy the sparse lapse in the usual weather.</p><p>“You guys are so lucky,” Tyler said, leaning forward further down the table to see us. “I can barely get a day off, even when I'm sick!”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose we are.” I glanced his way, swirling the drink in front of me and faking a swig.</p><p>I heard Mike grumble, too low for the humans to hear, “I guess that's what happens when you're rich, you get whatever you want.” He shot a longing look towards Bella. I had to stop myself from growling, Bella glanced my way in question, she always noticed the slight changes in mood.</p><p>“So are you guys excited for the dance?” Bella chimed in, steer the staring and conversation away from me. I suspected she thought I was uncomfortable with the conversation topic, either way, I was grateful for her interruption.</p><p>“Oh my God, yes!” Jessica chirped, taking the bait willingly.</p><p>I smiled softly, peeking at Bella and she did the same, a blush rising to her cheeks. The rest of lunch went well, conversation flowed and her friends seemed to be pleased to have her back; some even excited to have a new member to their ranks, I felt touched by their silent unrestricted acceptance of me. Bella seemed to have that effect on everyone, if only one person in particular would give her the chance she deserved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day I was waiting outside the gym building, leaning against the wall waiting for Bella. I saw through Mike, Bella speed off from the court the moment Coach Clapp released them, heading into the changing rooms. He grumbled at her eagerness before turning and mopping off to his own room.</p><p><em>Is Bella still going to Seattle? </em>Alice thought, heading towards Rose’s car, floating effortlessly past me with Jasper walking much more stiffly beside her. He had a soft smile on his face and his eye were following her as she went. His thoughts and attention never strayed too far from my elfin sister.</p><p>I’d nearly forgotten about that, I needed to make sure she still didn’t plan to make the trip or at least, she’d allow me to accompany her.</p><p>“Don’t you already know the answer to that?” I asked, knowing she could hear me still.</p><p>
  <em>Nope. No decision yet, it seems. </em>
</p><p><em>Huh, Bella hadn’t decided yet? What was holding her back? </em>“I’ll ask her.” I replied, watching as some students began exiting the gym, their eyes snapping to me as they noticed my willowy figure along the shaded concrete wall. Humans always had that immediate reaction to us, a spike of fear, then surprise at their outlandish reaction. They always made excuses, nearly never trusting their gut reaction; how right their instincts actually were.</p><p><em>Well, maybe she could come to our house Saturday too?</em> Alice mused hopefully.</p><p>“Maybe.” I barely moved my lips as I spoke. Too many people around to possibly hear or see me, seemingly, talking to myself. “You’ll know the answer soon, I’m sure.”</p><p>I didn't particularly want to share Bella tomorrow, and I suspected Rose would not appreciate being forced to play her part twice in the same week. Bella didn't deserve the wrath she would surly bring down on us all at Bella's sudden appearance.</p><p>Just then Bella appeared, her face broke into a smile when she saw me; always the opposite reaction of her human counterparts. Though, I couldn’t stop the smile that spread on my face in return. My worries about Rose and the measly humans around us retreating from my mind instantly. She marched up and to my surprise, stood up on her toes, weaving her arms around my neck and pulled my head down to meet hers in a kiss.</p><p>I enjoyed the moment, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her close. Her soft, warm body relieving the tension that had built up since our last encounter; she melted against me in response.</p><p><em>Stupid. Selfish. Idiot. Lecherous. Exhibitionist!</em> Rose’s ire thoughts flew at me as her and Emmett approached her car. Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to distract her from her sudden fiery shift in mood he could surely feel.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, Rose of all people had no right to call me an lecherous exhibitionist. How many times had the town of Forks alone been forced to witness her and Em's excessive lusting for each other?</p><p><em>Damn, Rosie is gonna have to get over this – look how happy Eddie boy is! How can she not see how good the girl is for him? </em>Emmett's brazen acceptance always counteracted Rose's stubbornness, he was my favorite brother for a reason.</p><p>“Can it, Rose.” I hissed and shot her a glare as Bella sunk back onto her heels.</p><p>“Hm?” Bella asked, her eyes clouded and a small smile on her lips. I’d spoken quickly, far too quick for her ears to pick up.</p><p>“Nothing, Love.” I grumbled, but smirked at her blissful face and racing heart. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, steering her towards my car. “Just my hypocrite sister speaking when no one wants to hear what she has to say.”</p><p>Rose pealed out of the parking lot, flipping me off as she went, I shook my head at her theatrics.</p><p>“Who?” Bella asked, watching as Rose’s BMW sped out of sight. “Rosalie?”</p><p>I still needed to prepare her for my families dynamics. I knew she was pretty ignorant on their feelings towards our relationship. They all were accepting now, Esme in the beginning, worried about how I was fairing and if I was suffering. Jasper, worried that the exposure would put us, but mostly Alice, in harms way. Of course, Alice, Emmett and Carlisle were accepting nearly instantly. And then there was Rose, who still thought I was playing a dangerous game. Which, I was – really, but I couldn't stop myself now that I'd opened the floodgates. I'd enjoy this as long as I could, as long as Bella would let me; until she grew out of me, which would inevitably happen. How long did I have? One, Two, five – ten years, maybe? Rose would have to deal with her feelings on her own, I didn't have time to worry about her; she had eternity to get over my small blip in paradise.</p><p>Although, I was still frustrated. Rose despised Bella without even knowing her, not even allowing her the chance. I had hoped that maybe, Sunday would open her heart. Unfortunately, when I'd informed them of her acceptance of our invitation, Rose had insisted she was not going to make an appearance – claiming she had work to do in the garage.</p><p>No one bothered to object, even Carlisle, who often tried to douse the flames that frequently roared between Rose and I, allowed her this grievance.</p><p>Emmett was ecstatic that he could still be present. His excitement at meeting Bella both surprised and warmed me. I knew he accepted my decision to enter her life but the overwhelming brotherly affection he already held for her was shocking. I was still hopeful that maybe Emmett’s kind and open acceptance could help mend some of my sister's rage, he was always her soft spot.</p><p>I could hope, as impossible as it seemed.</p><p>I sighed as I climbed into the drivers seat, glancing at Bella. I didn’t have the heart to tell her the details – but since she was coming Sunday, I supposed I should clue her in – for her own sake. “Yes, Rose.” I paused, thinking how to explain her feelings effectively without hurting Bella, “Rose doesn’t think I should have started a relationship with you. She feels that it is a threat to our family.” I wasn't sure what else to add, I didn’t dare mention the future Alice saw for Bella. That was something Rose and I agreed on and I vowed to myself long ago I would stop that from happening at any cost.</p><p>Bella seemed confused, “How is that a threat?” She asked.</p><p>Right, I’d never explained the Volturi or how our unofficial-official laws worked. “Well, we have something of a government, a royal family, of sorts – the Volturi, who keep our secret safe. Their rule is iron and the punishment is typically death, often entire covens will be destroyed –”</p><p>“Are the Volturi the vampires out of Italy?” She interrupted surprised, looking at me with curiosity.</p><p><em>She knew of the Volturi? </em>I thought, surprised.</p><p>“Yes.” I said, tilting my head, “You know who the Volturi are?”</p><p>“I know of them – my DADA professor told me about them, but I don’t know much.” She said slowly, seeming to be lost in thought. “So... relationships with humans are not allowed?” She asked finally, a pained look clouding her face.</p><p>“No, not really.” I thought, there weren't many vampires who lived like us, they couldn't understand how or why we lived the way we did. “Not many of our kind can even be near humans in that way.”</p><p>Plus, the laws were simple: No one can know about our kind. The Denali Clan got away with much more than most, remote as they were. They could easily have relationships with humans and no one would notice. But my family, we thrived on integrating ourselves into the human populace. Anytime we've had to isolate ourselves has been extremely difficult.</p><p>Bella seemed lost in thought, we’d already arrived at her house, parked along the road. I thought too, thinking of the things the Volturi would do to us if they found out. I flinched at them finding out about Bella, they would not risk leaving her alive. My thoughts slipped to Rose, maybe she had a point; besides her obvious resentment, would my presence in Bella's life be dangerous in more ways than the obvious? Had I damned Bella to death no matter what? I was such a selfish creature, so greedy, self serving –</p><p>“But wouldn’t it be fine because I’m a witch?” Bella asked, breaking forcefully into my thoughts, “I mean, we already know about vampires.”</p><p>I pulled myself back to the present, ending my self-berating with difficultly – Would that change our chances? I’d never considered that. I didn’t dare let my hopes rise, I’d have to talk to Carlisle. Did the Volturi even know about magic? I would never ask – fearing they would find out about Bella.</p><p>“I don’t know, honestly.” I replied, still stuck in my own thoughts.</p><p>I didn't particularly like the Volturi and their ways of ruling but who was I to judge? They have ensured our safety for millennia and in turn, the humans. I didn’t want to think about the bloodbaths that would happen if vampires had free reign throughout the world. The time before was gruesome and dark. The resulting effect was the humans catching wind of some truth in the myths and taking action. Many innocent people were killed as a result and many more humans were killed in retaliation. Many vampires enjoyed the torture and pain they could cause in their preys final moments.</p><p>I forced myself back to the present again, I had things I needed to discuss with Bella before I had to give her back for another long evening. “But that's not something we need to worry about right now,” I sighed, “I've been meaning to ask you, are you still planning on going to Seattle?”</p><p>“I... wasn't sure,” She stared out the windshield, “did you have something better in mind?” She asked, tilting her head towards me with a small smile on her lips.</p><p>I did, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to. “Well, the weather in town is supposed to be quite terrible this weekend but,” I glanced at her and she sat patiently, curious. “there is this place I go when the weather is nice and it's supposed to be dry and sunny there tomorrow.”</p><p>She smiled, “Okay, where is this place?” It always surprised me how quickly she agreed to things I'd ask of her, but then again, I did the same for her. I'd do nearly anything, if she asked me.</p><p>“That – is a surprise, if you'll allow me that. Just dress for hiking and be ready by mid morning?”</p><p>“Hiking?” She fretted, “Have you forgotten who you're talking to?”</p><p>“I wont let you fall,” I smirked, her faith in me stung just a bit.</p><p>“Hm,” She seemed unconvinced, even though I'd not allowed her to fall in my presence yet – and I never would. Her health and safety was everything to me, it took all my will power not to trail her everywhere she went. The grisly situations I constantly imagined her falling into – were not as wild as they seemed when it came to Bella Swan.</p><p>Suddenly, my rumination was brought to a halt as a set of thoughts came to the forefront of my mind. I’d heard the car and the thoughts for a few minutes now but didn’t pay them much mind, but one word caught my attention: <em>Vampire</em>.</p><p>I stilled, looking towards the direction of the vehicles approach. Bella glanced at me, always aware of me as she was. “What is it?” She asked confused just as the old black truck appeared over the bend of the road.</p><p><em>Ought to be safe enough for the boy, I hope.</em> The thoughts worried, they felt vaguely familiar but I couldn't place them.</p><p>As the headlights lightened up my cab I saw the figures of Charlie's friend Billy and his son Jacob; The older mans eyes bore into mine with pure shock. I'd not considered the other evening how they may react to me, ignorantly I hoped they were not aware of the specifics of the legends of their tribe. But the look on his face now told me he knew everything – and he was terrified.</p><p>“Not good,” I sighed, glancing at Bella, her eyes grew anxious as they swiveled from me to the occupants of the car now parked in from of us. She seemed to struggle to make out their identities, the lights were blinding her.</p><p>The boy was admiring my car, unaware of his father's panic, noting my custom fixtures and paint-job; if I wasn't so worried about his father, I would have enjoyed listening to his appreciation. But his fathers frantic thoughts banged into my head with painful clarity as he recovered from his shock.</p><p>
  <em>Cold one! Vampire! Cullen!</em>
</p><p>I could hear another car approaching, still a few blocks away and I guessed it was Charlie in his cruiser – his thoughts were always easy to pick out with how fuzzy and muddle they were. “You're father will be here soon,” I looked to Bella as she seemed to register who was in from of us.</p><p>“Oh, it's Billy and Jacob – Oh!” Her voice climbing at the end, looking at me in panic, “Shit!”</p><p><em>Yes, shit indeed. </em>I thought. <em>Will he tell her father? Surly not. </em>I guessed Bella did not tell her father, as he seemed receptive of me and my family. What kind of father would approve of a vampire boyfriend? Not a sane one, for sure. I grimaced, my guilt tried to pull me under once again.</p><p>“They're here for dinner.” She whispered, “Oh Merlin, I hope he doesn't say anything to Charlie.”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, she hadn't told him.</em>
</p><p>“He can't,” I soothed her – and myself, really. “We have a treaty with the Quileute, they can't speak our secret.”</p><p>“Treaty?” She asked in a whisper, I struggled to pay attention with Billy's thoughts jamming to the forefront of my mind.</p><p>
  <em>What is it doing here? Why is it with Bella – Oh god! I have to talk to Charlie... but the treaty – What do I do?</em>
</p><p>I cringed and Bella stared at me, “What?” She whispered more urgently.</p><p>“He's trying to decide what to do, talk to your dad or keep silent.”</p><p>“Oh God.” She groaned.</p><p>Her father's cruiser came into view and he pulled into the driveway and parked. Bella moaned as he approached the two cars sat along the road. He waved to Billy, calling out a greeting but approached my car. I rolled my window down for him. “Good evening, Chief Swan.” I said politely, straightening my face into a polite mask.</p><p>“Edward,” He nodded, leaning onto the roof of my car and looked in at Bella, “Bells, you coming in?”</p><p>His suddenly worried thoughts swirled around with wisps of a memory, a date? The faint image of a women next to a younger Charlie, I guess, in a car, Bella's mother – possibly? I tried to follow where his mind was going, he worried about the things that happened in cars, I guessed.</p><p>“Yes, Dad... we were just talking.” She answered with a slight hint of irritation, also seeming to grasp where Charlie's mind was going. Sometimes I wondered who the actual mind reader was.</p><p>“Alright, don't be long.” He gave me a pointed look, ignoring Bella's annoyed look and I nodded in understanding. It was time for me to go home.</p><p>“Go on,” I encouraged her, as her father met Jacob and Billy, who'd been helped into his chair by now and made his way to the Swan house. Billy glared darkly towards me, I tried to ignore him. “I don't think you're father would appreciate me stealing you away from your dinner plans.”</p><p>“Oh, I wish you would.” She groaned, “What am I going to do?”</p><p>“Just... stay calm, he can't say anything.” I hoped he kept to the treaty but maybe Charlie finding out about me was the thing I needed to push myself away from her? Was that the safer route? Even if I didn't want it and unfortunately, she clearly did not either. Was I weak to not do the right thing? – Yes, of course I was.</p><p>“Goodnight, Bella.” I murmured, trying to keep myself present. I just needed to get her to go in, then I could go stew all night. She tried to lean over and kiss me but I stopped her lightly, opting to rub her cheek softly instead. Charlie and his guests were still on the porch, glancing at us periodically. “I'll see you tomorrow.” I smiled, hoping it would ease her anxiety.</p><p>“Okay.” She whispered, finally unbuckling her seat belt and stepping out, “I'll call you when we're done?”</p><p>I nodded, tilting my head towards her house. Our onlookers finally entered the house once they saw Bella out of my car. She sighed heavily and finally made her way to the front door. She turned as I started my car and pulled out, watching as I headed in the direction of my home. I watched her in turn, the anxiety in her eyes doubling as my car retreated from her line of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Dinner with the Blacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm cranking these last few chapters out kinda slowly, I'm sorry about that! I hope you enjoy...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ran into the house once Edward's car was out of view, my heart breaking and my excitement for dinner with the Blacks quickly been replaced with trepidation. I hoped Billy wouldn't snitch but his long standing relationship with my father told me it wasn't impossible. I mean, I understood the fear and hesitation – but Edward wasn't like other vampires; the entire Cullen family were good, highly moral people. My Dad wouldn't understand, he isn't familiar with the details of the magical world. If he found out that my new boyfriend was a vampire, he'd think Dracula and Van Helsing; all gore, ghastly killings and silver crucifixes. And if he was to find out the Cullen's condition, it would by my own tongue.</p><p>“Dad?” I called, toeing my shoes off, I didn't wait for his reply before continuing. “I'm gonna go up to change into something more comfortable, can you get the food going?” I needed at least a few minutes to think...</p><p>“Of course, Bells,” He chucked from the kitchen, “I did take care of myself for the last 16 years without ya.” I heard Jacob laugh happily and Billy chuckle nervously. “Take your time.”</p><p>I bolted up the stairs, not glancing into the kitchen as I passed and went straight to my room. I did exactly as I said, changing my jeans for some old sweats and then pulled out my homework for the evening. I sat at my desk and stared down at my work, not really seeing it as I thought about how to react tonight. If Edward was correct and there was some treaty stopping the Blacks from speaking, surely they wouldn't? Last I'd talked to Jacob, he seemed to think his dad's stories and superstitions were – exactly that. So Billy only knew the truth? He certainly <em>did</em> know, even without confirmations from Edward, the fear that burned in his eyes told all the truth I needed. I wonder what happened? Why was there a treaty? Was it specific to the Cullen's? I clearly had a lot of catching up to do, I'd been so wrapped up in the bliss of a new – no, my first ever relationship that I didn't think to ask more details about the Cullen's or vampires in general. But that discussion clearly had to wait – I was on my own for now, so I needed to pull up my bootstraps and face tonight.</p><p>I sighed, deciding I couldn't avoid it any longer and headed back down stairs. I could hear Charlie rattling on about a Mariners game from the other day and the pan frying softly. As I approached the kitchen archway Jacob spotted me and his face broke into a wide smile, I couldn't help but smile back.</p><p>“Hey, Bella!” He called, pulling out the seat next to him, I took the offered seat eagerly. At least I had Jacob here, he'd make this a lot easier.</p><p>“Dad, you need help with that?” I asked glancing his way, feeling a little guilty at not doing anything.</p><p>“Nope, you relax.”</p><p>
  <em>Ha! relax. </em>
</p><p>“Is something wrong with the truck?” Jacob asked suddenly.</p><p>I was caught off guard with that, “No?” I asked confused</p><p>
  <em>Why was he asking about my truck?</em>
</p><p>“Oh – You just weren't driving it.” He prodded still with that easy going smile on his face.</p><p>I gulped. “Oh. Er, yeah I got a ride with a friend. The truck is great, thanks, again.”</p><p>“Oh, good.”</p><p>I nodded, hoping he'd change the subject. If my brain could function properly when I was being deceitful – I'd try myself – what were normal things you brought up at the dinner table again? Sports? Favorite music? Stocks?</p><p>“So who was that?”</p><p>I cringed. Should have brought up the stocks...</p><p>I stalled before asking with as much apathy as I could muster, “Uh, who?” I glanced at Billy who was sitting impossibly still, his face crumpled with worry – or was it restraint?</p><p>I saw Charlie glance my way, clearly wondering why I was acting so odd and evasive.</p><p>“The guy,” Jake gave me a questioning look, clearly confused as Charlie at my behavior. “I've never seen him in town.”</p><p>I cleared my throat as it began to close up with anxiety, “Um, Edward Cullen.” I forced myself to say his full name, knowing Jake would keep prodding – he was only curious and I wasn't exactly being fair.</p><p>“Oh!” Jake's face morphed into understanding, he glanced at his father, clearly putting the pieces together on his odd behavior.</p><p>“Yup.” I enunciated the word thoroughly.</p><p><em>Could someone bring something else up?</em> I begged silently.</p><p>“Yeah, Bells and Edward are dating.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, God! Not that!</em>
</p><p>My eyes flicked to Billy, his face turning purple and his eyes bulged – froze even more than he had been, looking like he was going to be sick.</p><p>I groaned inwardly, <em>please for the love of Merlin do not say anything! Please!</em></p><p>Charlie began handing out plates full of fish and veggies, completely oblivious to the drama unfolding in his tiny, old kitchen. It wasn't until he'd sat down and picked up his utensils did he notice, “Well, dig in.” He said, glancing around when none of us moved.</p><p>I forced myself to pick up my fork and begin eating, Jacob followed glancing nervously at his father. Billy still seemed to be struggling to recover, I wasn't even sure if he'd heard my father.</p><p>“Billy?” Charlie asked worried, “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Billy's head slowly swiveled to Charlie, he stared for a moment, “Um, no – sorry, Charlie. I just – remembered something.” And he picked up his fork stabbing at the fish with more force than necessary.</p><p>“Must have been something big, then.” Charlie chuckled, confused and began cutting up his fish before popping some into his mouth eagerly.</p><p>Dinner went mostly silently after that, my heart was beating out my chest and Jacob just kept looking between his father and I. Charlie noticed the tension but kept silent, picking random bits of conversation out of Billy or Jake with obvious difficulty.</p><p>He finally gave up trying to talk to them and turned his attention to me, “So how was school, Bells?”</p><p>“Fine.” I mumbled, sounding all too like your typical teenage response.</p><p>He grunted, “And what will you be doing tomorrow?”</p><p>“Um, Edward has something planned.” I said unwillingly, keeping my eyes on my plate.</p><p>“Spending all weekend with him then?” He grumbled.</p><p>I glanced up, “Did you not want me to?” I asked, surprised, he usually spent the weekend fishing.</p><p>“Well, no, I don't mind, Honey.” He hesitated, “What do the Cullen's have planned for Sunday?”</p><p>“Dinner and just getting to know them. I don't really know them well besides Alice and Edward.”</p><p>Billy was listening with rapid attention, though he was doing a good job at looking like he wasn't. His eyes were trained dutifully on his plate.</p><p>Charlie hummed, “Good family, a little odd – I suppose.” He glanced at Billy, I wondered what that was about. I paled, did Billy slip something to Charlie already? “ I mean, who adopts five teenagers so young?” He laughed, “But hey, they must have big hearts, to do something like that.”</p><p>I sighed with relief and nodded.</p><p>“Edward tell you anything about his life before?” He asked, looking up with interest but then guilt morphed on his face. “I mean, probably shouldn't ask...”</p><p>I blanched, I didn't think of that – that Charlie might wonder what Edward's past was like. Of course he'd ask, who wouldn't? I didn't even know anything about Edward's past, his real past or a false one. Billy was looking up from his plate now, eyeing me eagerly and clearly wondering what tale I'd been spun.</p><p>“Umm... I don't know, Dad. We haven't really talked about that.” I said quietly, what else could I say?</p><p>Charlie nodded in understanding, I breathed another sigh of relief. “Yeah, probably a sore subject.” He said as he finished off his plate.</p><p>I did the same, standing stiffly and putting my plate into the sink. “Leave the dishes for me, I'll do them.”</p><p>“Alright.” Charlie said, plopping his plate in with mine as the Blacks handed theirs over.</p><p>“I'm gonna get ready for bed, I'll be back down.” I said over my shoulder as I ran up the stairs, I needed a break from the tension. I vaguely heard Charlie reply.</p><p>I showered, washing my hair and body slowly and thoroughly. I knew I couldn't avoid the awkwardness downstairs forever but I was drawing it out. Once finished I raced into my room donned in a towel and plopped on my bed with a sigh. I pulled my phone off my bedside table, I really wanted to see Edward – but should I do what I wanted to do?</p><p>B: Hey.</p><p>He didn't answer immediately like he usually did. But once I'd gotten dressed and moisturized my face, I came back to see he'd replied.</p><p>E: Hello, everything okay?</p><p>B: Yeah, fine. Dinner has been awkward but no sabotage yet.</p><p>E: Good, I was worried.</p><p>I hesitated, I was fairly certain Edward would do it if I asked.</p><p>B: Are you busy tonight?</p><p>E: No... I just finished eating as well. ;p</p><p>I laughed.</p><p>B: Could you come over, maybe?</p><p>A beat and then my phone lite up with Edward's name, I answered it eagerly.</p><p>“Hi.” I breathed, smiling.</p><p>“Hi,” He hesitated, “so what do you mean 'come over'? I'm not sure I should show up to give Billy a heart attack again.”</p><p>“No – I mean, come to my room...?” I trailed off and felt my face blush at the suggestion.</p><p>“Oh,” He breathed, “sure, Bella – if you're sure?”</p><p>“Yes, please?”</p><p>“Okay, I'll be there in – say, ten minutes?”</p><p>I knew I should make another appearance downstairs and say goodnight to Charlie, as much as I didn't want to do the former. “Okay, I have to go back downstairs for a bit – but if you don't mind waiting – “</p><p>“I don't.” He interrupted.</p><p>“Okay,” I laughed, “I'll be as quick as I can, I just need to be polite.”</p><p>“Mhm. I'll see you soon, Bella. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Wait!” I said quickly, realizing something, “Your car.” Charlie would notice Edward's car in front of our house, I'm sure he'd already memorized it's make and model – probably the license plate too.</p><p>He chuckled, “Don't worry, I wont bring it.”</p><p>“...How?”</p><p>“I'll run, of course.” I could hear him smiling.</p><p>“Oh,” I breathed. I attempted to rack my brain, trying to remembered if we learned about speed in vampires in class but somehow I couldn't get my brain to churn correctly. I felt like he was dazzling me through the phone. “Okay.” I said dumbly.</p><p>He chuckled again, “Bye, Bella.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>I went downstairs, dressed in one of my nicer pajamas, a silky set of dark blue pants and camisole. Though I wore a large cardigan over top as to not show my whole self off to our guests – or Charlie. They were all sat around the TV, watching baseball, no one looked up when I sat down gingerly on the couch.</p><p>“You took a while,” Charlie said not even glancing from the game.</p><p>I didn't answer, I didn't think he would have noticed. I curled up on the end, Jacob sat next to me, his dad in his chair closer to the TV and Charlie in his recliner. I could see Billy peeking at me, but he kept his head trained on the TV. No one spoke, besides the random exclamation over the game.</p><p>Finally, nearly thirty minutes later I resigned to just going back upstairs. Charlie would believe I was ready for bed, I often went to bed early. Would Edward really be waiting there?</p><p>“I think I'm gonna head to bed,” I yawned, surprised I didn't have to force it.</p><p>“Oh,” Charlie glanced at the clock, “Okay, Bells.”</p><p>“Maybe we should be heading off too.” Billy grumbled, “Bit of a drive home, it's getting late.”</p><p>“Well, alright then.” Charlie huffed as he pulled himself out of the chair.</p><p>“Do you mind helping me into the truck?” Billy asked, I felt a shoot of panic – was this when he would try and confess to Charlie? Should I follow?</p><p>“Of course,” Charlie made his way to the front door, slipping his shoes on.</p><p>Jacob did the same, waving to me, “Bye, Bella. It was good to see you.” He smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, you too.”</p><p>Billy nodded towards the door, “Go on,” Jake hesitated, looking between us and then followed Charlie out the front door. Billy only had maybe a minute before Charlie would come back in looking for him, what was he possibly going to say to me in that time? I didn't make it any easier, I stood there awkwardly – not willing to break the tension.</p><p>Billy cleared his throat, “Bella, thanks for having us.” He said smiling genuinely for the first time tonight, I felt a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” I smiled.</p><p>He nodded, before continuing on with a renowned courage. “Bella, I know you probably don't care what I have to say. You barely know me, but I love you nonetheless – I want to ask you to be careful.”</p><p>I pretended to not know what he was talking about, even as my heart broke at his sincerity, “What about?” I asked innocently.</p><p>He seemed to be having trouble to get the words out, he finally blurted, “Y-you're boyfriend.” He stumbled over the words.</p><p>I frowned, “Edward?” I asked still trying to keep my voice nonchalant, but I could feel my heart beating fast and my face heating.</p><p>“Yes, I know it's none of my business – “</p><p>“Yeah, you're right. It isn't.” I bite out, narrowing my eyes slightly.</p><p>We stared at each other, measuring the other up – thankfully, Charlie returned and looked between us confused, “Ready, Billy?” He asked.</p><p>Billy blinked, “Yeah, sorry. Was just saying goodbye to Bella.” He smiled tightly and rolled his chair after Charlie. Before he passed through the arch that lead through to the hallway he turned and gave me a pointed look. “Be careful, Bella – for Charlie.” He said ominously and continued rolling down the hall – I heard the door click close a few seconds later.</p><p>Did he know I knew? Who says that to their friends kid? I mean, I know he knows – but it was still strange. I didn't know how to process this encounter, would he keep pushing?</p><p>I stood there in the darkened living room, Charlie reentered as I heard the Blacks truck roar into life. “You okay?” He asked, scrutinizing me, “If I didn't know any better, I'd think there was some secret going on between you and Billy – you both have been very odd tonight.”</p><p>I laughed nervously, “Yeah... I-I'm fine. Night, Dad.”</p><p>“Night, Bells, love you.” He said as he plopped back down in his chair.</p><p>“Love you, Dad.”</p><p>I ran up the stairs, sleeping a little on the last step as I reached the landing and paused – taking a deep breath before slowly opening the door to my room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Timid Temptress and Tiny Fat Ponies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter got way too long so I split it up. I'll have the other half of the day up soon. It's all done I just need to do some more editing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hesitated at my door, trying to listen for any sign of activity, but it was completely silent. Did Edward even come? My stomach clenched with dread – however, once I opened the door my dread was proven pointless. Edward sat in the middle of my bed, legs crossed, still as a statue; the perfect likeness of a Greek sculpture.</p><p>He smiled and his light amber eyes followed as I stepped in tentatively, closing the door with a soft click.</p><p>“Hi,” He murmured.</p><p>I blushed as I leaned against the door, feeling my nerves flare. Suddenly, the time of night and my clothing making this encounter feel extremely intimate. “Hi,” I breathed.</p><p>“So,” He paused abruptly, his eyes darkening as they slowly left my face and moved greedily down my body.</p><p>My blush deepened and my heart began to pound loudly. “So?” I finally choked out.</p><p>His eyes returned to my face, “That color looks lovely on you.” He smiled crookedly.</p><p>I smirked, feeling a sudden spike in confidence at his appreciation, “Oh yeah?” I asked coyly.</p><p>“Mhm.” He patted the bed beside him. I hesitated before moving forward. Instead of sitting next to him, I climbed into his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. He seemed surprised, tensing before relaxing and tentatively wrapping me in his arms. He held me for a few moments and then kissed my forehead, “So – ”</p><p>“So?” I giggled, he poked me in the ribs and I flinched, squeaking in protest and glaring up at him.</p><p>His lips turned up just a bit, “So, before you distracted me,” He narrowed his eyes playfully, “I was going to ask why you asked me to come?”</p><p>“A girl can't have a sudden desire to see her boyfriend?” I peeked up at him.</p><p>“At nearly midnight? He quirked an eyebrow. “And with her Chief of Police father downstairs – who's already deliberately threatened said boyfriend with his gun?”</p><p>“You're a vampire,” I pointed out, “so not really threatening.”</p><p>“Bella...”</p><p>“And,” I spoke over him, “he'll never even know you were here.”</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“Mhm,” I re-positioning myself so that I was straddling him and wrapped my arms around his neck, “And if he does come check, you can hide or I can disillusion you. Not a big deal.”</p><p>“You've thought this out,” He remarked, his hands falling to my waist.</p><p>“Yup.” I smiled smugly.</p><p>“Alright, so what exactly did you have in mind – I may not need it but I'm fairly certain sleep is important for a human. Shouldn't you be using this time for that?”</p><p>I sobered up as the nerves returned in full force, “Well, yes. I was hoping you'd... stay the night...?” I pressed my face into his shoulder to hide my ever present blush.</p><p>He didn't answer for a moment and I was too much of a coward to look up at his face. He finally broke the silence, “Stay the night in what way?” He asked warily.</p><p>I blinked, <em>he makes me sound like a temptress! Ready to snatch his virtue into my grasps – not that I didn't want that, but... </em>“You know, cuddling? I mean, I know you don't sleep – so if you don't want to, that's fine. I just thought – “</p><p>“Cuddling?” He interrupted.</p><p>“...Yes?”</p><p>He chuckled and it rumbled through his chest as I continued to press my face into him, “That sounds perfect.” He said finally.</p><p>I finally lifted my head and looked at him, “Really?” I quirked an eyebrow. Not being able to sleep sounded horrid – but not being able to sleep while someone else was just passed out next to you? Seemed... not perfect, that's for sure.</p><p>“Yes,” He smiled, brushing some of my hair out of my face, he stopped for a moment – with his fingers still in my hair. Moving his face closer to my still damp hair and then, surprisingly – he inhaled deeply. “I think you underestimate how interesting I find you – watching you sleep would be fascinating.”</p><p>“I'm not that interesting...” I mumbled. “And watching someone sleep is far from fascinating! It would be dreadfully dule.”</p><p>
  <em>Why was I even fighting him on this? I was the one who asked him to stay!</em>
</p><p>“Oh, you definitely are interesting.” He said confidently, “You forget, we don't really remember what it was like to be human, and we don't spend much time with humans – at least when they do the mundane. Add on that it's you – extremely fascinating.”</p><p>I didn't really know what to say, I both hated and loved when he spoke of me like this. So I didn't say anything and he seemed to not mind that I didn't. I laid my head back on his shoulder and relaxed into his firm body as he continued to play with my hair. He began to hum a melody I didn't recognize, it sounded like a lullaby.</p><p>Eventually, we moved to the head of the bed and I got under the duvet, he hesitated and began to fold the duvet back down – about to lay on top, I guessed. But I stopped him, inviting him under. I didn't want to have anything between us.<em> Was he crazy?</em></p><p>“Wont you get cold?” He asked concerned.</p><p>“No,” I grinned, wanting to try something. I reached around him and pulled my wand off my bedside table. He watched me curiously as I flourished the wand applying a warming charm onto him, and the bed for good measure. It wouldn't last all night but long enough that the heat generated should keep his temperature steadily tepid until he left the confines of the duvet. “Go on,” I waved a hand around his general direction and he tilted his head in question. “Touch your skin.”</p><p>He did as I asked and then looked back at me with surprise, “What – ?”</p><p>“Warming charm.” I smiled, “Something I've been wanting to try.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“You just stay under the covers and we'll be nice and cozy.”</p><p>He smiled, pulling me close and hugging me tightly. His warmed body felt strangely startling but pleasant – and I wouldn't be freezing half way through the night. Which was good, of course – and I could be as close to him as possible. A win-win.</p><p>“We're nearly the same temperature.” He breathed, seeming as shocked by the difference as I was. He relaxed and kissed the top of my head, “You sleep now.”</p><p>“I'm not sure if I can, with you here.” I smiled.</p><p>“Do you want me to leave?” He asked, concerned.</p><p>“No!” I said too loudly.</p><p>He laughed and began to hum the same tune from before, I wanted to ask what it was but my eyelids became suddenly too heavy. His arms around me like armor, safe and secure. I nuzzled myself into his chest further, the embarrassment of asking him to stay was worth it for this. I sighed contently, my eyelids finally winning and closing. Edward continued to hum and rub my back softly, all my worries from earlier in the night left my mind as I drifted off into the most restful sleep I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I woke to a feeling of complete euphoria, my eyes still droopy and my mind foggy. The blue-gray light that filtered through my sheer curtains casted a dreamy feel upon the room. And for a moment I was unsure of the source for my blissful mood, until I registered the arm slung over my waist and the memories from the night before came to the forefront of my mind. If I wasn't positive Edward didn't sleep, I would have thought he was; as he hadn't moved a muscle since I'd been silently assessing my surroundings.</p><p>I tried to pretend I was still asleep, wanting to enjoy this moment for as long as possible but suddenly, I felt his breath on my neck, “Good morning.” He murmured, his voice husky, making me shiver and my heart immediately start pounding.</p><p>“How did you know I was awake?” I whispered.</p><p>He chuckled, “I could tell you were about to wake, the way your body shifts and breathing changes.” He was still at my ear, making my skin prickle at the closeness.</p><p>“Damn vampire senses.” I laughed quietly.</p><p>He chuckled again, it vibrated through my back as he leaned in and began placing kisses from below my ear, down my neck and to my shoulder. I felt my stomach tighten in that all too familiar way, I never wanted him to stop. And yet, “You've gotta stop doing that.” I breathed out, his trailing stopped instantly as he stilled.</p><p>“Did I do something?” He asked, sounding concerned.</p><p>“Yeah,” I laughed throatily, and turned over to faced him. His face was pinched in concern, as he stared down at me with his incredibly perfect face. His hair was tousled even more than usual, I greatly enjoyed his bedhead, I decided. I hoped I would be able to see it many more times. “You're driving me crazy.” I smiled coyly up at him.</p><p>“Oh,” He swallowed visibly, but then smirked smugly, “I guess I'll stop.” And he made to leave the bed but I pulled him back.</p><p>“Don't!” I whined, knowing I sounded a bit pathetic, but I really did not want him to leave.</p><p>“Guess I'll stay.” he chuckled at my urgency.</p><p>“You better,” I glared up at him and he laughed harder.</p><p>“We do have a date today, though, can't miss it.”</p><p>I hummed, “And you still aren't going to tell me where exactly we're going are you?” I asked still glaring at him.</p><p>He tapped my nose with his pointer finger, “Nope.” and then leaned down and kissed me deeply, much more deeply than he'd ever done. I felt all logic fall out of my brain as he literally took my breath away; having to pull away after too long of not breathing.</p><p>Hazy and gasping a bit for breath, I closed my eyes, “You gotta warn me before you do that again.” I moaned, rubbing my hand over my face. “I think I forgot to breath.”</p><p>He looked slightly alarmed and then his easy smile returned, “What am I going to do with you?” He smirked.</p><p>I laughed, closing my eyes again and he pulled me closer to him. I snuggled in and waited for the pace of my heart to go back to normal. “I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning.” I finally mumbled into his chest.</p><p>“I could do that,”</p><p>I looked at him dubiously, “Really?” I laughed, “Was I that interesting? Don't you have other more important things to do?”</p><p>“No and yes, you were – you talked... a lot.”</p><p>“Oh God.” I groaned, hiding myself under the covers. This I already knew, my mother loved to recount the the ludicrous things I would say in my sleep and my dorm mates at Ilvermorny would tease me playfully. I was worried though, knowing Edward was usually the subject of most my dreams nowadays, I cringed at what horrifying things he heard.</p><p>He pulled them off, “I'd much prefer to be able to see your face, if you don't mind.” He smirked.</p><p>I glared at him, “Let me stew in my humiliation in peace!” throwing the covers back over with a huff.</p><p>“Are you angry with me?”</p><p>“No – I'm just embarrassed! I've heard the odd things I say – Oh God! What did you hear?”</p><p>“You talked a lot about your friends from school – you miss them.” He stopped but I felt like he was hesitating on adding more.</p><p>“What else?” I squeaked.</p><p>“You said my name – a lot.”</p><p>“Oh, no.” I moaned.</p><p>He slid under the covers this time and pulled me towards him before lifting my chin up to meet his gaze, “Don't be self-conscious,” He whispered, “If I could dream at all, it would be of you. And I'm not ashamed of that.” His eyes were soft but intense with sincerity. <em>How could I argue with that?</em> I had to force myself to breath deeply as I swooned.</p><p>We laid like that for a while until my stomach made a defiant grumble. I blushed and he smiled, “Breakfast.” He stated with a nod.</p><p>At that, I suddenly remembered Charlies existence, “Oh! Charlie!” I sat up quickly, feeling my head swim a bit again. “He left a while ago,” Edward informed me, sitting up as well and then standing. He grabbed my hand, tugging me lightly out of the bed. “Let's go find you something.”</p><p>He seemed excited, moving much quicker – less human, than he usually did. I wondered if he was enjoying the same domestic bliss I was. But before he could lead me all the way down the stairs I stopped, “I need a human minute.” I mumbled, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed. Thankfully, I had magic. I could give myself the privacy that a regular human couldn't. I don't know how I could do it otherwise – that sounded horribly vulnerable and mortifying. I never felt more grateful for the Muffliato charm.</p><p>He dropped my hand at once, “Okay. I'll wait downstairs.” He smiled and continued down and out of sight.</p><p>He was leaning against the kitchen counter, staring out the window as I entered. I wouldn't mind seeing that view everyday, either. Though, maybe not this exact kitchen. I loved Charlie but it'd be a bit weird to have Edward and him under the same roof for an extended period of time. I let myself imagine – a future apartment? Or house? Did he see a future like that for us? I couldn't lie and say I didn't want him to. Because I did, very much.</p><p>“Alright, vamp boy, watch me hunt.” I said rubbing my hands together and smirking. He looked towards me and grinned back.</p><p>He watched with interest as I worked, though I did cheat a little, using my magic to stir and flip my pancakes. I topped them with some fruit and syrup before plopping down at the kitchen table and digging in. We talked as I ate, his chin resting on his laced hands. He asked about the charms I used and what other household spells there were. Asked if I use them regularly or if I try and do it the 'normal' way most the time. Which got us on the topic of wizarding households and what they are like compared to muggle.</p><p>“My friend, Cole – I think I've mentioned him to you?” He nodded so I continued, “He's pureblood so his house is all magic. It was completely mesmerizing the first time I'd visited – unlike Ilvermorny, where it's expected to be all hocus pocus and mind-blowing – I had no idea what to expect from a typical wizard's house. It was really something to see everything <em>alive. </em>Broom sweeping on it's own, knitting needles working perfectly with no aid of any visible force, thing's floating around as they tidy themselves. The Abbotts were my first introduction to what a normal magical family could look like and they welcomed me with open arms – which suited my mom fairly well, as you know, she's not exactly the type to stay in one place so me having a place to go for a few weeks in the summer allowed her to travel even more than she already did. Not that I'm complaining, it was either go to the Abbott's, let my mom drag me around or here – And I love Charlie, but it was dreadfully boring here most the time. I feel bad, always picking the Abbott's over my own family but I guess they understood that it was all new and fresh for me – I wanted to explore all the aspects of the wizarding world.”</p><p>“Why did you end up coming to Forks?” He asked tilting his head, “You don't seem like you even care about establishing a normal life.”</p><p>“I don't really, honestly, but my parents started getting restless – I think they started to feel the passing of time more – as I approached adulthood. So when I had the opportunity to graduate early, they begged me to do it – especially my mom. She really wants me to get a regular, non-magical job. She's gotten a lot more needy and clingy, she's probably scared seeing how independent I already am. Although, my independence began as a result of living with her... I don't know... She wanted me to go to school in Florida when her and Phil moved there but I really didn't want to move again. Charlie's been here since before I was born, even though I didn't visit as often as I should have, I know Forks – so I picked here. I knew Mom wouldn't really spend much time with me and just be really overbearing when she was. Charlie was the healthier option.” I shrugged and I stood and dispensed my plate and glass into the sink, I'd wash them later.</p><p>When I turned back towards Edward he seemed lost in thought, a crease between his brows, I wondered what was bothering him but right before I was going to speak he looked up and smiled widely. “Are you ready for our adventure?” He asked, “Well – you might want to change.”</p><p>“I'll be right back.” I smiled and ran up the stares to change and fix my appearance.</p><p>When I got back he was in the living room, like the first time he'd been to my house, looking at the pictures on the mantle. I looked to see which he was staring at, it was one of the oldest; me as an infant, probably about six months old. I was cradled in Renee's arms with Charlie hugging us both and one of my chubby hands clenching his fingers. He smiled wide and happily, Renee looked happy too, at first glance but if you knew her well you could see the sadness in her eyes. I hated that Charlie kept these pictures up. I don't think he'd ever even moved them from where they'd been placed after being developed and framed. They made me sad to look at them – I couldn't imagine how they didn't make him miserable. It was clear he was still hung up on the failed partnership.</p><p>“You were a really cute kid,” Edward smiled and then chuckled as he pointed at another photo, “You didn't like horses?”</p><p>I laughed, looking at the photo in question. It was of me at about three or four and I was sat on one of those ponies that would be dressed up outside of department stores; with some seedy photographer who would try and get your parents to buy a photo of you with it. I actually really liked horses, what little girl didn't? But I hated attention, still do, so when my mom forced me to take the pictures I was not having it. The photo is quite funny now. Little Bella was dressed in a tacky cowboy costume on top of a tiny, fat pony, glaring at the camera as she refused to smile for the man or her disgruntled mother. They finally gave up, taking the photo and letting me leave. There had been a huge crowd that formed and giggled at my stubbornness.</p><p>Edward laughed after I told him the story behind the photo, “Look at that glare! You still make that same face.”</p><p>I demonstrated it for him with my arms crossed before smirking, “Yes, I am still just as stubborn when I want to be.”</p><p>He chuckled, “We should probably get going. Since we do have a bit of a hike – would you mind if I went to get my car – or would you prefer we drive yours?”</p><p>He looked like he didn't want me to say the latter and while I did miss my truck, I knew it didn't move too fast and since I had no idea where we were going yet I figured I'd give in. “Nah, let's drive yours.”</p><p>“Okay, give me ten minutes and I'll be back.” He kissed me on the cheek before flashing out the door, I watched as he disappeared into the woods that surrounded Charlie's house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story about the pony is actually a personal one, I thought I'd just toss it in. That photo of me as a kid always makes me laugh!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Meadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that Bella is meeting the family soon, I think I should mention that the timeline will not follow too closely to Smeyers. It was strange to me how everything in Twilight happened within 3 months! Like the meeting with the family, baseball and tracker all happened the same day! Not in my story! I'm not exactly sure how the timeline will go from this moment but I'm going to try and move it to a more believable time frame. We're somewhere in April right now and Bella arrived in Forks in January. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What would have probably taken a few hours of driving in my truck took barely twenty minutes in Edward's car. He drove fast on the highway, like, neck breaking fast. It kind of frightened me but he assured me he had never been in an accident. Damn vampire reflexes...</p><p>He finally slowed down onto a dirt road which lead us to a narrow hiking trail, I grimaced at the anticipation. “If you really don't want to hike,” He started, seeing my face, “I can carry you.”</p><p>I was about to say 'absolutely not' but then I looked at his face and he looked excited at the thought, “Sure?” I said uncertainly.</p><p>He smiled wide and stooped down so that I could jump onto his back; I laughed at the image of him giving me a piggyback ride at his insane vampire speed. “Hold on,” He grinned and then took off. I suspected he was going slower than he typically would but it was still wildly fast. I closed my eyes at first but braved a peak and blanched at the trees flying by us, how the hell could he control himself and not ram into one? I wasn't sure I trusted he wouldn't so I closed them again and just focused on breathing in and out.</p><p>“Bella?” He asked warily, “We're here. You can get down.”</p><p>I peeled my eyes open, I hadn't even noticed we weren't still moving. I was shocked at how smoothly he could travel, it was like he literally flew over the ground. I unlocked my stiff limbs and slid down to the thick, wild grass and looked around. We were in a small meadow, nearly perfectly round with tall, old trees all around. Wild flowers pushed up through the tall grass all over, colors exploding into the deep green as the sun just barely peaked through the tree tops. I could tell this was a magical place, not literally, but it was nothing short of special.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Edward whispered, watching my face hesitantly.</p><p>“It's incredible.” I smiled, “How did you find it?”</p><p>He practically glowed at my appreciation, “I found it hunting one day. I come here when I need to get away – it's also great for sunbathing.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” I asked dubiously, “Sun – in the Olympic Peninsula?”</p><p>“Just wait,” He smirked, “once it's nearing midday, you'll be in heaven.”</p><p>I already felt like I was, in this remote, beautiful field of flowers with this beautiful boy. He lead me to the center and plopped down into the grass as I did the same. It wasn't exactly warm out, I guessed it was about mid fifties but comfortable in the sun. I'd worn my trusty jeans, hiking boots and a cream long sleeve with a hoodie over top. Edward wore something similar, I noticed he'd changed when he came back with his car. Though instead of having a hoodie on he just had a white button up shirt, he didn't need to worry about silly things like the temperature.</p><p>He laid back into the grass, crossing his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. I stared at him hungrily, enjoying the uninterrupted view I got. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed up to his elbows, the view of his forearms framed by the fabric was strangely tantalizing. His hair was still mussed, even more from our windy trek up to the clearing; the unique reddish brown had flecks of golden bronze. I wondered if he had freckles as a human, he'd look adorable with a dusting over the bridge of his nose and high points of his cheeks. This brought questions to my mind and I wondered if he'd mind me asking. I knew he didn't remember a lot of his human life but maybe he could answer them?</p><p>I laid back into a similar position as him and enjoyed the quiet for a while. With my eyes still close I finally spoke, “What color eyes did you have as a human?” I asked.</p><p>“Green.” He said, “Same as my mother.”</p><p>This simple answer sent a thrill through me, I so very desperately wished I could see his mother. “Really? What did she look like?”</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, “She looked like me, I guess, though, more womanly – my jaw and lips are more my father.”</p><p>His father! What was he like? But first... “What was her name?” I realized something suddenly, “What was your name before you met Carlisle? I'm assuming not Cullen?”</p><p>“No, it was Masen. Her name was Elizabeth... I suppose I never told you much about me – I'm sorry about that – My name was Edward Anthony Mason, Jr.”</p><p>“Your fathers name was Edward too?” I smiled and opened my eyes finally, I was surprised to see him staring at me as he laid on his side, half risen with his arm under his head. I'd heard no movement at all, how long had he been like that?</p><p>He smiled at my surprised face, “Yes, I wasn't very close with him. He worked a lot, back then that's how it was. I was much closer to my mother – her immense love for me was what convinced Carlisle to change me, her dying wish.”</p><p>My eyebrows shot up, “She knew what he was?” I asked surprised. “What was she dying from?” I realized then that I didn't even know what he had died from. So much I didn't know...</p><p>“No but Carlisle suspects she knew something was different about him – that he <em>could</em> help me.” He said slowly, “They both died from the Spanish Influenza. It had only been in Chicago for a few weeks by the time we caught it. Father must have caught it while at work – he was always around clients – he was a very successful lawyer. It was nearly inescapable and indisputably deadly. My father went first, very quickly and then my mother and finally me. She held on for so long... Carlisle said that if she hadn't used all her energy on nursing me she would have probably recovered.”</p><p>He spoke quite mechanically when speaking of his father and the lead up to his parents deaths, but I could hear the emotion in his voice once he spoke of his mothers resilient attempt to keep him alive at the risk of her own health. His mother sounded like an incredible woman. It made me sad that she sacrificed herself so willingly and that Edward would have to go on for, <em>forever</em>, without her. I wish she could know that her efforts were not in vain.</p><p>“Your mother sounds incredible... I wish could have met her.” I finally said after I pulled myself from my depressed thoughts.</p><p>“I do too,” He smiled sadly, “she would have loved you.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>He hummed and laid back onto the grass and closed his eyes again. I did the same while I mulled over all the new information. I remembered Edward saying he was born in 1901 – An Edwardian gentleman – or he was raised to be one, most likely. What a hugely different world we both were from, what did he think about all this? About me? I was truly a modern lady. While I did enjoy the classic stories of the past, I very much agreed with the ways of my own time. I mean, he died in the height of the women's suffrage movement! I never considered that I might do things he could find strange or even unladylike – what a horrible word! He never said anything, did that mean he didn't care?</p><p>The feeling of unease twisted in my stomach at the thought that I might not be enough... not what he expected? And I had to meet his family tomorrow... what if they didn't like me?! Oh lord, this wasn't simply 'Meet the Parents', this was 'Meet the Immortal Vampire Family'! A family from an entirely different time period, with varying differences in opinions and expectations – how would I survive tomorrow?!</p><p>I opened my eyes, turning my head to look at him and then I sprang up into a sitting position at the sight of him. “Oh Merlin!” I exclaimed, covering my mouth with my hand.</p><p>His eyes popped open in alarm, “What's wrong?!” and he looked around frantically, “What is it, Bella?” He asked once he realized there were no immediate threats.</p><p>I stared wide eyed and speechless. The sun was rising in the sky now, heating the meadow wonderfully. I'd notice the change as we laid out, enjoying the heat on my face. His skin was like nothing I'd ever seen, at least, not on a person. It looked almost as if he was burning. A brilliant, warm glow bouncing and shimmering off his skin. It reminded me of some sort of gemstone or quartz when put under a light. After the initial shock – it was quite beautiful. Since when do vampires sparkle? Now that I thought about it, we never really discussed the effects sunlight had on vampires. Really my best source of information on that front was simply based in muggle legends and lore. And wizards, for all the potential and knowledge we had, were quite ignorant and arrogant, believing we were higher than other creatures and beings. I was slowly realizing that the education given on other sentient beings was baseline at best.</p><p>“Bella?” He asked with growing panic as I stared silently at him.</p><p>I shook myself from my stupor and looked away in embarrassment, “Sorry, I was just surprised.” I waved in his general direction, “I-I've never seen a vampire in the sun before.”</p><p>His mouth formed an 'o' of understanding, “Of course – I'm sorry – I didn't even think... are you frightened of me?” His voice thick with some emotion I couldn't place.</p><p>I looked back to him in surprise, “No? Why would I be frightened? I was just caught off guard.”</p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>“Really, it's fine.” I stretched my hand out and stoked his cheek, “Actually, it's kind of beautiful... I've never seen anything like it.” I said in wonder.</p><p>“Beautiful?” He asked as his lip curled up into an unmistakable look of disgust.</p><p>That was, an odd reaction. “Yes. You look so – ethereal.” I declared with intent in my eyes, he'd believe me whether he thought so or not, if I had any say over it!</p><p>His eyebrows raised and he brought his hand up to cup mine that was still against his cheek. His skin was warmer from being bathe in the sunlight for a while now. “I guess I'll have to take your word for it. Though, I don't think I can agree.” He smiled sadly. My eyebrows pinched together with concern and frustration, he was too hard on himself!</p><p>I decided to change the subject. I'd just convince him through actions, surely he could understand how wonderful I found him? “Tell me more about your human life.” I said as I dropped my hand from his face, sat cross legged and snatching his hand to hold in my lap.</p><p>“What do you want to know?”</p><p>“Um, did you have any pets?”</p><p>He thought for a moment, “I'm not sure, I feel like I remember having a cat once but it's vague.” He shrugged.</p><p>“What was your home like?”</p><p>“I don't remember it well from then.”</p><p>“You didn't go back to it after you were changed?”</p><p>“No. When you're a newborn – a new vampire, you're very volatile and especially being a vegetarian... well, it took a lot of control and discipline before I could go back into society.”</p><p>Huh, I'd never thought about how hard it would be to avoid consuming your natural food source and then surround yourself with it. Why did they bother? Not the human blood avoidance, I understood that, but the integration into regular society?</p><p>“I have seen it though,” He continued after I didn't reply, “a few years after I was changed, I returned to Chicago and searched records to find where my parents lived and visited. I inherited the house eventually and about every half-century I will inherit my families fortune while pretending to be a new heir.” He shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.</p><p>“Wow,” I breathed, “do you ever visit now?”</p><p>“Sometimes – when we're near.”</p><p>“Do you always stay with the Cullens?”</p><p>He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable, “Uh, usually.” He smiled roguishly though it didn't quite meet his eyes, “I've had a rebellious phase.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>He looked down at his lap and sighed, “I don't know if I should tell you.” and then glanced up through his lashes.</p><p>“Why?” I asked quietly, feeling a tiny prickle of nerves.</p><p>“It's not a pleasant time in my existence.”</p><p>“Oh,” I thought about that and decided I still wanted to know. He's a vampire, of course not everything was pretty about him but I couldn't avoid it. “I still want to know, if you don't mind telling me?”</p><p>He nodded and then sighed again, “A few years after my change, Esme, my mother, joined us. Carlisle and I had formed quite a bond at this point, he became the father who was never really there and then Esme became the mother I lost. A few years later we met some other vampires and I became curious of their lifestyle.” His eyes shot to my face to assess my feelings. I stayed impassive as best I could and then he continued, “Carlisle and Esme were heart broken but I began to doubt and resent my fathers choice of abstinence that he'd essentially forced upon me. I became a sort of vigilante.” He laughed dryly, “At least, that's what I told myself. I convinced myself I was above the other vampires, better than them. I could read my victims minds and pick out the bad ones. I began to hunt and feed on criminals and offenders, the very worst people of society. I eventually began to resent myself – having to hear my victim's thought's as I killed them, even as bad as they were, was torture. I returned to Carlisle and Esme in 1931 with my tail between my legs. They welcomed me back with open arms. I didn't deserve their unwavering adoration and understanding.”</p><p>I absorbed his tale with morbid interest. So he <em>had</em> killed before, I'd never really thought about that possibility, though, I didn't really blame him. It's in his nature, like he said, he'd been denied his natural food source. His choice to stop and go back to a more humane lifestyle is what mattered to me. And I can't say I wouldn't maybe do the same as he, if I had the power to rid the world of evil, would I? I have no idea. My father was a cop, his literal job is to keep people safe and stop the bad guys. Of course, he wasn't judge, jury and executioner in the way Edward had been but if you knew someone was evil and you had the power to stop them, would you?</p><p>I didn't have an answer to my own question but I knew that Edward was <em>good</em> and that he did everything he could to stay that way.</p><p>“Are you frightened?” He asked looking hesitantly at me. He had that look he got sometimes, when, I suspected, he thought I'd finally snapped and had enough; that I'd begin to run and scream away from him.</p><p>“No,” I said looking into his eyes and tightening my hold on his hand still clasped in my own, “I understand your reasons and I don't blame you. You changed your ways and you are <em>good</em>, I know that. I'm glad you told me, thank you.”</p><p>He swallowed and looked away into the trees, “You give me too much credit. You're too much like Carlisle and Esme.”</p><p>“Should we all just be mad at you?” I asked calmly.</p><p>“Yes, you should be horrified!” He growled suddenly fierce, “I could kill you! I wanted to kill you – the first time we met.” He looked back to me for a moment with pain in his eyes and then looked back to the trees.</p><p>This was a bit of a shock, even though I <em>knew</em> he did, I could see it in his eyes then – even Mike Newton was able to see that. Though, It was a bit shocking to hear it so plainly from him. “Well, you didn't.” I finally said with fervor. “So that makes you good, Edward, whether you like it or not.”</p><p>He didn't answer. Breathing forcefully through his nose, still looking towards the trees. I allowed him some time to stew. I wasn't going to change his views of himself so easily. He'd had nearly 75 years to sit with his sins, it would take more than a few strongly worded statements to change his mind.</p><p>We sat in silence for a long time. The sun was high in the sky now, beating down on us and warming our skin pleasantly. Suddenly my stomach grumbled and Edward snapped out of his brooding to look at me in surprise. “I'm sorry, you must be starving.” He smiled, back to his usual self instantly, “ I'm horrible at feeding you.”</p><p>“I'm not a dog,” I said as much lip curved up slightly, “I can feed myself, it's not your fault.”</p><p>“Of course,” He stood and stuck out a hand for me to grasp, “but it's very ungentlemanly for me to forget your needs.”</p><p>I stood, sighing as I brushed off my pants. I looked around at this heavenly place, hoping that I'd be able to come back soon. “Well, let's go find something for your human to eat then.” He laughed as he bent for me to climb up and then took off lighting fast back towards his car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Dinner with the Cullens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been in a bit of a slump the past while but I've finally been able to drag this chapter out of myself! I was really anxious to get it right, I didn't want the whole magic discussion to come off weirdly stiff and scripted. I know a lot of my readers have been excited for this moment, so I hope I've done it justice! And I know there wasn't much of it, but I promise this isn't the last time the Cullen's will be exposed to the oddities of the Wizarding world! Lastly, I know Edward's room doesn't usually have a bed. But I can't get the image out of my head of him having this cool nook to read and listen to music in. He hides there and blasts music in his headphones when he needs to get away from everyone else. ;P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We ended up stopping at The Lodge. Edward begging to make our little date official – dinner and all. I gave in, of course, even though this particular spot was not my favorite of the sparse selection available in this podunk town.</p><p>However, the moment we sat down at our booth towards the back of the tiny establishment I realized my mistake; everyone, and I mean <em>everyone</em>, was staring.</p><p>
  <em>Why did everyone stare in this town? </em>
</p><p>While our relationship was still fairly new, it seemed to me like it had already been a lifetime. Being with Edward felt so natural, instinctual – so <em>right</em>. Still, it seemed the game of phone had already gotten around to the entire populace of Forks.</p><p>
  <em>Why was I still surprised at how adept small town folk were at spreading local gossip? </em>
</p><p>Really, it wasn't much different from Forks High – or even Ilvermorny, for that matter.</p><p>
  <em>Everyone knew everyone's business there.</em>
</p><p>I squirmed under their scrutiny, and stared down at my menu, refusing to meet any of the curious eyes. And why did this stupid restaurant have to be so packed? Why did everyone in this tiny town go to the same place every single Saturday like it was on a list of requirement when they moved here? Number one, go to The Lodge every Saturday – no exceptions. Number two, know everyone's names and their business. Number three, especially the Chief's daughter – she hates it – so gobble up every tiny bit of gossip you can, and please make it as awkward as possible for her!</p><p>“They aren't saying anything particularly interesting,” Edward whispered over his own menu as he glanced at me with a small smirk. Sometimes it felt like he <em>could</em> read my mind...</p><p>I shot him a glare and he laughed. “What <em>are</em> they saying, exactly?” I asked, unable to hide my curiosity. If they were going to talk about me I had the right to know what they were saying!</p><p>He opened his mouth to respond but Mary, I read on her name tag, stepped up with a big smile, “Bella! How are you dear?”</p><p>“Uh, I'm fine.” I smiled.</p><p>“And who is your <em>friend</em>?” She raised her eyebrows expectantly.</p><p>
  <em>You know exactly who he is and what he is to me! </em>
</p><p>No doubt Charlie had already clued in everyone here, he stopped in every single lunch break. I didn't enjoy her prodding. But I wasn't going to be rude.</p><p>“This is Edward Cullen, you know, Dr. Cullen's son.”</p><p>“Oh! Yes, of course...” She hesitated, clearly frustrated I wasn't giving her the deets she wanted. “how lovely. Dr. Cullen is a wonderful contributor to our little town.”</p><p>Edward smiled dashingly, always the charmer, “He greatly enjoys his work.” His velvety voice waft around our tiny space.</p><p>Mary dazed, blinking a few times before blushing and pulling out her pad and pen from the little apron around her waist. “Yes, indeed – uh, d-did you two decide, then?”</p><p>I looked back down at the menu, I hadn't even really looked at it, so distracted by the spectacle that my life had become – I said the first thing my eyes landed on, “I'll take the veggie burger and fries.” I couldn't believe they even had a veggie burger option, sometimes small town places surprise you with their attempts at progressiveness.</p><p>“And to drink?”</p><p>“Er... Dr. Pepper.”</p><p>She nodded, “And you, darling?” She didn't exactly say it flirtatiously, but something about the term of endearment irked me. Edward didn't seem much happier, although, he was still charming and pleasant in his reply.</p><p>“I'll just take a garden salad and water.” He smiled.</p><p>Mary left, informing us our food would be out soon and then went around to check the other patrons.</p><p>“Are you actually going to eat that salad?” I teased lightly.</p><p>He glared at me now, still smiled, “this isn't the first time I've ever had to pretend to eat – I bet you wont even be able to tell where I'm putting the fork fulls.”</p><p>“Is that a challenge?”</p><p>He laughed, “Yes.”</p><p>I nodded, knowing he probably would fool me. He had nearly a hundred years of practice at his human charades. “So I do believe you owe me a rundown of the rumor mill.”</p><p>“Hm, yes, I did say that, didn't I?” He paused for a moment, listening, probably hearing the conversations as if he was right there. Unlike the hum of noise I heard with my boring, human ears. “Mostly curiosity and surprise, nothing new. The group at the large table near the front seems the most informed.” He covertly tilted his head towards them, “I think they are a few of your fathers deputies.”</p><p>I glanced towards said table, yes, I was pretty sure I knew some of them. Most the local deputies, dispatchers and office staff, I'd guess. “What are they saying?”</p><p>“Your father, it seems, did a background check on me.” He grinned, even though I found nothing humorous in this revelation.</p><p>“He did what?!” I whispered urgently.</p><p>Edward held his hands up, “He found nothing – there is nothing to find – for my whole family. We have a squeaky clean trail left behind us for any humans who get too nosy.”</p><p>“He still shouldn't have done it, your just a kid! Well – as far as he knows.”</p><p>Edward shrugged, “He's your father – he's just looking out for you, and it seems he walked away pleased so it wasn't all in vain. Anything to get me on your father's good side is a worthy effort, no?” He asked, tilting his head.</p><p>“I suppose,” I grumbled, I appreciated Charlie's attempts at keeping me safe. To be honest, it was more than Renee ever did but it still felt strange to be taken care of.</p><p>Our food arrived and I ate quickly. As promised, Edward performed his own form of magic by avoiding my eyes that were trained on his every move.He was good. I really couldn't detect where – or what – exactly he was doing. The Cullen's were better at integrating than even some wizards. No wonder they've been able to live under the human populace nose without the slightest of detection.</p><p>“You are good,” I laughed, as we finally left the stuffy restaurant, “it was like magic.”</p><p>He chuckled as he held open my door, “Decades of practice.” He said dismissively and bolted to his side. He was lucky we were out of eye shot of anyone, if he kept moving like that.</p><p>“Will you stay again tonight?” I asked timidly once we were outside my house.</p><p>“If that's what you want,” He mumbled, looking down at me as he brushed some hair behind my ear, “I should go home for a few hours, though. We need to prepare for our special guest.”</p><p>I groaned and pushed my face into his chest.</p><p>“What's wrong?”</p><p>“What if they don't like me?”</p><p>He shook his head, “So you're more worried being liked than being in a house full of vampires?”</p><p>I glared at his chest, “You don't scare me, stop expecting to.”</p><p>He sighed, lifting my chin up to meet his gaze, “They already like you – most of them, at least.”</p><p>“Rosalie?” I asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Yes, she is one of them,” He frowned, “but you don't have to worry about her. She's taken it upon herself to be absent for your visit.”</p><p>“Oh no, I don't want to cause any issues – “</p><p>“You aren't causing anything.” He interrupted sternly, grabbing my face with both hands and staring into my eyes intently. “Rose has her own demons and issues to work though. You just remind her of them – ”</p><p>“But – “ He put a finger over my mouth before continuing without even a slip of his cadence.</p><p>“But that doesn't mean it's your fault, okay? Rose struggles with our life the most out of the family. She always has, even before you came into the picture. It doesn't help that it's <em>me</em> who's brought you in so if anything, know that Rose is mad at me, not you.” He kissed me before I could reply, wrapping his arms around my torso and holding me close. “Just don't stress, okay? They are truly excited to finally meet the girl who has changed me so much.”</p><p>I lifted an eyebrow, “Changed you?” I asked dubiously.</p><p>“You have no idea,” He smiled, “but I should really go. Text me when the coast is clear.”</p><p>“Okay.” I nodded, feeling a sadness form in my gut at the thought of him leaving. But I knew I couldn't keep him from his family all the time. He rubbed his thumb over my cheek before getting into his car and driving off.</p><p>I spent the rest of my afternoon finishing my homework from the week. As much as I loved learning, I was finding the muggle education system left something to be desired. I guess that was to be expected. I went form learning about dragons, potions and defensive spells, to trigonometry and badminton. It just didn't quite tickle my fancy the way learning in the wizarding world did...</p><p>I was also slowly realizing that my time here in Forks was becoming a bit pointless. While I wasn't in a hurry to start my career, and I was enjoying my time with Charlie and now Edward – I didn't really see this going anywhere. I'd need to talk to my parents eventually and tell them that I still planned to live, primarily, in the wizarding world.</p><p>Charlie showed up around 5 p.m. with a good haul from fishing, I don't think I'd ever consumed so much seafood in my life. I grimaced to myself as I watched him haul it into the spare freezer, I would not miss that, for sure.</p><p>Surprisingly, Charlie helped me cook dinner and we talked about the week as we worked. Once dinner was made we did something we never did, sat in front of the TV and ate while watching a movie. It was really nice, to be honest, and I felt content as I climbed the stairs to head to bed.</p><p>Once I dressed for bed and was in my room, I texted Edward that he could come whenever. Hareton flew into my room a few minutes later with a mouse grasped in his claws. I shooed him into his cage as he tried to drop the carcass onto my bed and he hooted in indignation.</p><p>“Don't you dare, mister.!” I eyed him sternly, “Why didn't you eat that outside, anyways?”</p><p>Hareton blinked slowly at me before he swooped down and began swallowing the mouse whole.</p><p>“Ew!” I laughed, turning away to give him some privacy and to save myself from having to witness the sight.</p><p>Just as I sat on my bed, Edward leaped in through my window, landing silently. “Ew, what?” He asked with a head tilt.</p><p>“Geez, Edward!” I squeaked, “Can you act a little more human?” I blew out a large breath as I held a hand over my chest.</p><p>He laughed and then whipped his head around as Hareton squawked loudly and he puffed his chest up at him. Edward held up his hands and backed away as Hareton flew out of his cage and plopped down between him and I, clearly ready to defend me if Edward made another move closer.</p><p>“Hare! Be nice!” I said sternly as I pointed a finger at him, “Edward is a friend, okay? Not a threat. I know he's scary,” I threw a glared at Edward before looking back, “but he's going to be around so you better get used to him, okay?”</p><p>If this was any normal animal, I'd sound absolutely insane speaking to Hareton like this. but wizarding owls were surprisingly intelligent and clever. Hareton finally turned and looked at me after giving Edward a long, intense glare; his large, amber eyes softened and he gave me a single, sharp hoot of understanding. I sighed in relief and stretched out my hand to scratch him affectionately under his beak. Hareton gave me another hoot before turning and flying back out the window. I couldn't blame him not wanting to be around Edward, that relationship would take time to forge.</p><p>Edward chuckled, “You have a very effective guard dog.” and joining me on my bed,</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, he's got a bit of an attitude.” I laughed.</p><p>Edward shrugged, “It's natural for animals to fear us.”</p><p>“Well, he should be better after a few more introductions. Wizarding owls are rather clever.”</p><p>“We'll be best friends before you know it.” He smirked and then tackled me playfully, pushing me into the mattress and kissing me soundly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Edward left early to change and 'arrive' to pick me up in his car. I took that time to have breakfast with Charlie, who surprisingly, was not going fishing today. He'd been asked to go down to La Push for the day and agreed without question. Ever since dinner on Friday he'd been a little weird anytime I brought up Billy so I was surprised he wanted to spend his day there. I decided I'd have to talk to Jacob about his odd behavior, clearly there was some sort of history between the life-long best friends and I suspected, from the context on Friday, that it had something to do with the Cullens.</p><p>I was in my room tearing apart my closet when I heard my phone chirp. I groaned and turned to check it, thinking it was Edward telling me he was on his way; but I was surprised to see a text from Alice.</p><p>A: Wear the blue blouse!</p><p>
  <em>How in the hell did she – oh! Whatever!</em>
</p><p>B: The silky one?</p><p>A: Yes – it's perfect. And the flowy, khaki color skirt with the bow that ties in the front.</p><p>B: Really?</p><p>I hated skirts and dresses. Said skirt was given to me by some distant relative last Christmas. I'd never even worn it.</p><p>A: Yes, trust me – It will drive Edward CRAZY!</p><p>
  <em>Well, if that was the case...</em>
</p><p>B: Okay. Anything else?</p><p>A: High ponytail, tuck the blouse in, I'm not even going to try and convince you to wear heels, but please consider the black flats you have! Can't wait to spend the day with you! See ya soon!</p><p>Half an hour later I heard a knock at the front door. Charlie was already gone, I went half way down the stairs and Alohomora the door before yelling, “Come in!” knowing it was Edward. I'd peeped out my window and spied his Volvo in the driveway.</p><p>He came in with an eyebrow raised and then his face morphed to surprise as his eyes landed on my form, “Wow,” He breathed as he stared dumbly up at me as I continued down the stairs slowly.</p><p><em>So Alice was right</em>. I smirked.</p><p>He met me at the stairs and wrapped his arms around my waist, “Have I mentioned how much I like that color on you?” He asked huskily, picking me up and kissing me passionately,</p><p>And I forgot to breath – <em>again</em>.</p><p>He let me down, holding me steadily as I was still encased in his arms and let me catch my breath. He dropped his head into the crook of my neck and began a trail to my jaw, which wasn't really helping me catch my breath – not that I was complaining.</p><p>“Ready to leave?” I squeaked as he continued to assault my jugular.</p><p>“Mm. I'm reconsidering our plans for the day, I think.”</p><p>“Edward, that wouldn't be very nice! I suspect your mother has been preparing for my arrival all week.”</p><p>“She has,” He mumbled as he met my lips, kissing me hungrily again. “Or, more precisely, for nearly seventy years. She just didn't realize it yet.” He smiled against my lips.</p><p>I laughed, “Ah, yes, the perpetual bachelor.”</p><p>He smirked, “It was not intentional, I just didn't know what I was waiting for, until now.”</p><p>My stomach fluttered and I felt my face heated up. He finally released me and sighed, “But yes, we should get going – Alice nearly ripped my head off for keeping you away all weekend.”</p><p>“Lead the way, then.” I sighed as I pulled on my traveling cloak and slipped my wand into the hidden pocket.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Cullen house was, like nearly everything to do with them, intimidating. Even the drive there a lot – the house itself was outside the city limits and set far back into the forest. Their driveway alone was at least a few miles long. The home was a large, old looking, three story mansion that looked to be expensively renovated. The inside was just as spectacular; light, open and tastefully touched with a modern flare. The back walls of the house were entirely windows, with an incredible view of a winding river. Their backyard was something to die for, I mused, as I eyed the well maintained garden. For vampires, they seemed very, well, human. Even the vampires I learned about at school were described as very Dracula-esque. I was beginning to think that nearly everything I learned about other sentient beings at school were merely thinly veiled derogatory jabs made by single-minded, old fart wizards.</p><p>“This is so... light and open,” I breathed.</p><p>“Not enough coffins and cobwebs?” Edward asked grinning as he held my hand. We were stood a few feet in the entryway as I scrutinized the space. Which was easy to do, there were hardly any walls or rooms on the first level, mostly open concept with only a few doors near the stairs; one of which I guess lead to the garage, I shivered at that, wishing I could not let Rosalie's blatant hatred bother me. “Ready to met everyone?”</p><p>I peeked up at him, “I guess so...” I mumbled nervously. He smiled reassuringly, and squeezed my hand lightly.</p><p>And then we were not alone. Carlisle, who I'd met before at the hospital, stood at the top of the stairs with a woman, who I assumed was Edward's mother; a caramel haired woman who, although young, exuded a strong motherly aura.</p><p>They descended the stairs, remarkably graceful and poised as they went, before stopping a few feet from Edward and I.</p><p>“Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella.” Edward said with, if I wasn't mistaken, a bit of pride as he gestured with his hand.</p><p>“Bella, it is a pleasure to welcome you into our home.” Carlisle smiled warmly, his voice was smooth and gentle – comforting.</p><p>“It's good to see you again, Dr. Cullen.”</p><p>“Oh, please, call me Carlisle.”</p><p>I bit my lip, “Okay, Carlisle, then.” He chuckled as his eyes twinkled.</p><p>Esme moved forward with unbridled excitement, her face was soft and warm, for a vampire and I could see she'd added rouge to the apples of her cheeks which made her face even more welcoming.</p><p>“Bella, it is so very nice to finally meet you!” Her voice was somehow even warmer and comforting. I could already tell I was going to love this woman – she reminded me of Cole's mother – who I adored. “I'm Esme, Edward's mother.”</p><p>“It's really good to finally meet you, Esme.”</p><p>She beamed, eyes bright as she grasped my hand kindly; then turned towards Edward, standing on her toes she kissed him lovingly on the cheek. He smiled at her as she lowered herself back onto the floorboards. The fleeting, yet meaningfully look between them made me think they were having some silent exchange.</p><p>“Where are Alice and Jasper?” Edward finally asked, but it was unnecessary because they were already coming down the stairs. Alice was, nearly literally, floating down and Jasper was much more reserved in his movements as he followed her.</p><p>“Bella!” She squeaked once she'd landed from the stairs and then danced towards me at vampiric speed, engulfed me in a tight embrace. “Oh! You do smell nice – I never noticed before.”</p><p>I thought Edward's eyes were gonna fall out of his head as he stared at his sister in astonishment. I laughed and felt my face heat up. “So I've been told... ”</p><p>The others laughed nervously and Jasper stepped up, still staying a few feet away, “Hello, Bella.” He spoke in a distinct southern drawl.</p><p>“Hello, Jasper.” I said a little awkwardly, the space he left between us made me feel a little odd. I rushed out my next statement to try and ease the tension, “It's lovely to meet you all – you have a beautiful home.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Esme beamed even brighter somehow, “We are so glad that you came.”</p><p>I wondered vaguely where Emmett was, knowing Edward mentioned he would be here but didn't want to bring it up as maybe he'd decided to keep Rosalie company instead. I glanced around the room as my nerves flared a bit at the thought of the remaining Cullen's and my eyes landed on an object I'd somehow missed on my first study of the first level: a large grand piano on a raised platform in a window lined room off the entrance.</p><p>Esme noticed the shift of my focus and asked, “Do you play?” inclining her head towards the beautiful instrument.</p><p>I laughed, “No, my mother tried, I had no patience for it.” I shook my head, “Is it yours?”</p><p>“No,” She laughed, lifting an eyebrow and momentarily glancing towards Edward, “Edward did not tell you he was musical?”</p><p>“He did not,” I turned and glared at him, he looked away guiltily. “I guess, I should have known, though.”</p><p>Esme tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>I shrugged, “Edward seems to be good at everything.” I stated plainly. I assumed all vampires were just naturally talented like that. I mean – they had forever to perfect any skill.</p><p>To my surprise, Jasper burst out a laugh. I smirked at him, enjoying the sudden change in his usually very serious features. And honestly I knew I probably sounded a little ridiculous.</p><p>“I hope you haven't been showing off. It's rude, Edward.” Esme chided, giving Edward a very disapproving-mother look.</p><p>“Maybe a bit,” Edward laughed and then Esme's face softened at the sound. They shared another fleeting, meaningful look like from before. I guess these were interactions I should get used to seeing.</p><p>“Well, play for her!” Esme said encouragingly, tilting her head towards the piano again.</p><p>“You just said showing off was rude,” Edward muttered, but he turned and strode towards the piano, grabbing me by the hand as he went. He eased me onto the bench and sat down beside me.</p><p>He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I chuckled and just smiled encouragingly. He might be annoyed but I was intrigued, why didn't he tell me about this little talent?</p><p>Esme ruffled his hair as she walked by with a smug smile on her face and then when I glanced back once more the room was empty.</p><p>“Where'd they go?” I asked, surprised.</p><p>“Giving us some privacy,” He said quietly as he stared at the keys for a moment before his fingers began to move fluidly over them, and the room filled with a complex composition that I didn't recognize. It seemed almost impossible that only one set of hands were working away at the ivory. Even the musical performances I'd seen at school were not as impressive as this was, since the students there used magic to help them create intricate and elaborate pieces.</p><p>“Do you like it?” He asked a few minutes later, glancing down at me from the corner of his eye. He didn't stumble or waiver at all in his playing as his attention was split. <em>Show off</em>, I thought, feeling stupidly jealous at the ease vampires could do, well, anything.</p><p>I blinked after realizing his meaning, “You wrote this?” I gasped.</p><p>He nodded and smiled, “It's Esme's favorite,”</p><p>I just raised my eyebrows and nodded, and listened as the song played through before slowing and transforming into a whole new melody. I listened carefully, the notes bringing some hint of familiarity to the forefront of my brain – <em>I knew this one, but where from?</em> I then detected the melody of the lullaby that Edward had been humming every night and my eyes widen, “Wait! I know this!” I looked at him in awe.</p><p>His smiled grew wider, “Yes, I'm sure you do. You inspired this one,” He said softly.</p><p>“what?!” I whispered as my eyes grew even wider and I stared at him, he just chuckled and continued through to the end of the song. The final note reverberating throughout the space sorrowfully. It was an unbearably sweet tune – and completely ridiculous if he was being truthful. A whole song, inspired by me? I don't think anyone had ever done some something so incredibly sweet for me, I felt speechless as that set in.</p><p>“Thank you,” I finally murmured, “that was very sweet.”</p><p>He smiled and lifted my hand to his lips, kissing my fingers gently, “Would you like to see the rest of the house?” I nodded and he stood, keeping my hand securely in his as he lead the way towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the tour of the house and subsequent stop into Carlisle's office to get a brief lesson on his long and interesting history. We ended up in the last space at the very top corner of the house: Edward's room. The room faced the south wall, and encased in large, floor to ceiling windows. You could see the river winding below and the wild forest that stretched out over the Olympic Mountain range. I was surprised at how close the mountains were – his view was definitely my favorite of the whole house.</p><p>His room was fascinating, to be honest. It didn't have a traditional bed like the other rooms, but there was a built in daybed of sorts; set slightly into the wall, encased in large, fully stocked bookshelves. I glanced through the shelves, there were hundreds of CD's and records stuffed within along with the expected assortment of books. There were guitars of all kinds hung on the other available walls and an expensive looking speaker system that ran throughout the entire room; speakers set into the walls along the ceiling. Near the large glass wall there was a squishy arm chair and a stack of books next to it. And on the wall nearest the door there was a desk with journals, various stationery and a sleek, white laptop of which I vaguely recognized the logo. At the far end of the room, near a set of glass doors that lead out to a balcony was an en suite. The furnishings here were more warm toned than the rest of house and the walls were a off-white and cool tone. The drapery, bedding and large plush rug were in varying shades of gold and burnt orange.</p><p>I glanced towards the door where Edward stood, watching me as he leaned on the door frame. “This looks cozy,” I said, pointing towards the den-like bed area. It was like something out of my childhood dreams, honestly. Little Bella would have loved curling up in there, fairy lights hung, wrapped in a soft blanket; cuddling up with Anne of Green Gables and falling in love with Gilbert Blythe. “May I?” I asked, though, I was already climbing up into the golden pool of pillow soft bedding.</p><p>He chuckled before following after me, grabbing me around the waist as he swooped in, I shrieked as he pulled me against him and held me in a firm, tight embrace. “You like it?” He asked huskily.</p><p>I hummed, “I think it's my favorite part of the house,” I whispered as I grinned up at him.</p><p>His eyes darkened and he glanced down at my lips before descending on them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laced my fingers through his soft locks. Massaging his scalp as we continued our slow make out session. And then he did something I'd never heard him do before, although, it was unmistakable what it was: a low purr. I smiled, giggling against his lips and he chuckled throatily, palming his way from my hips to my thigh.</p><p>And then there was a quick knock at the door, “May we come in?” Alice chimed as I heard her push the door open without a reply. Edward groaned and I laughed. I didn't have siblings but I was already enjoying the banter and unapologetic interruptions – for now, at least. I must have looked thoroughly snogged; red faced, lips swollen and hair mused. I'd be more embarrassed if I wasn't still coming down from the high of it. “Well, aren't you two adorable,” She smiled, quirking an eyebrow meaningfully at me before calling, “Jasper – come look at the lovebirds. Aren't they sweet?” Rocking back and forth on her feet as her tiny frame loomed over us from the opening of the den.</p><p>Jasper walked eagerly into our view – his face was strange, funny, almost befuddled. I wondered what changed his mood so drastically from earlier. He was a strange vampire, at least, compared to the Cullen's. He didn't speak, though, only allowing a lopsided, dopey grin to form on his face before he nodded.</p><p>Edward chuckled as he looked at Jasper, “Is there something you wanted, Alice?” He asked giving her an annoyed look.</p><p>She shot him a dirty look right back, “Yes – actually, Edward, there was. Emmett is downstairs and he would like his chance to meet our guest. And Esme wanted me to inform you that dinner will be ready soon.”</p><p>He sighed, “Okay, we'll be down shortly.” Alice nodded, flashing me a winning smile and then danced out of sight.</p><p>Jasper lingered, taking almost comically slow steps back towards the direction of the bedroom door. I heard Alice's voice chime from somewhere, “Jazzy!” and then heard the click of the door finally being closed.</p><p>I leaned back and looked at Edwards face, he was smiling slightly, almost smugly. “What the hell was that about?” I asked.</p><p>He looked at me, “What was what about?”</p><p>“Jasper,” I whispered, for some reason.</p><p>He looked surprised, “Oh. Well... Jasper has an interesting gift, Pathokinesis. He can feel and influence others emotions.” and then he smiled again.</p><p>“Oh,” I said dumbly, not sure how that answered my question.</p><p>Edward chuckled and then crawled over me until he was right in front of my face, “He was a little drunk, you see, off our love.” He murmured and I swooned as his honey breath wafted over me. He took advantage of my daze and kissed me passionately – it took me a moment to register what was happening before I responded, wrapping my arms around his neck again and pulled him closer.</p><p>“We really should head downstairs before Emmett comes barreling through the wall, he's getting impatient.”</p><p>“Right,” I cleared my throat, “because I'll be able to function after that!”</p><p>He smiled crookedly and climb out of the bed, pulling me with him as we headed for the stairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emmett was, surprisingly, very enthusiastic at meeting me. I wasn't sure what I expected, blatant animosity? Avert silence? I don't know – but the idea of meeting him was nearly as frightening as it was at meeting Rosalie. So his huge bear hug, joyous smile and booming laugh caught me completely off guard.</p><p>We all sat at their large dining table, plates full of some delicious smelling pasta dish in front of us; and for some reason, they all insisted on 'eating' with me. I tried to convince them, even begged but Esme reassured me that it was no trouble and that they wanted me to feel comfortable.</p><p>I wasn't sure which would be more comforting, them pretending or just staring at me while I ate – actually, maybe Esme had a point, now that I thought about it.</p><p>So all throughout our 'meal' I tried my hardest to catch them in their act of being human. But, not surprisingly, I couldn't find anything odd. They all appeared to be eating and enjoying their meal.</p><p>Once dinner was finished, we all moved to the living room. Edward and I occupied one love seat, Carlisle and Esme on another and then Jasper, Alice and Emmett took up the large sofa. I once again felt a twinge of sadness at the empty spot next to Emmett but he seemed completely at ease and not bothered by his partner's absence.</p><p>For the next hour or so Carlisle, mostly, questioned me about myself, my life and the magical world. I told them how I learned of my magical abilities. How I was thrown into this whole new, exciting world. Described the old, magical castle of Ilvermorny, it's founding and history. I briefly described our lessons and classes, and the general comings and goings of a wizarding student.</p><p>The Cullen's seemed completely spellbound by the time we moved to the large kitchen island in their equally large and well stocked kitchen. I wondered vaguely if this was the first time they'd even used the space. Why even bother having all this? I guess it would have better resale value with it included...</p><p>Esme began the kettle as she pulled out a container full of delicious looking cookies and placed them in the center, gesturing for me to help myself. For someone who didn't eat, Esme was an incredible cook and baker.</p><p>Esme was just settling a cup of tea in front of me when Edward chuckled and we both looked towards him.</p><p>“Care to share with the class?” I asked with a smirk.</p><p>He shook his head, “Just something Emmett thought,” He glanced towards his bear of a brother who now had a smirk of his own.</p><p>I lifted my eyebrows in question and Emmett's boisterous laugh filled the room.</p><p>“I was just thinking,” He indicated the wall behind me and I turned to see their backdoor that lead to the back garden. I tilted my head and gave him a incredulous look, completely confused at what he was getting at. “Oh, well, you know – like how people think we're allergic to garlic. – it's hilarious!”</p><p>I stared at him blinking, feeling like I was missing something obvious. I glanced around at the rest of the Cullen's and, save Edward, they all seemed just as lost as I was.</p><p>Edward sighed, “What my idiot brother is trying to say,” He ducked Emmett's fist that swung for his head effortlessly, “is how ridiculous a trope broom flying is.”</p><p>I looked again at the door, now noticing the broom hung on the wall next to a dustpan, mop and vacuum. Now it was my turn to burst out laughing – which slowly rippled out to the rest of the Cullen's who seemed tense of my reaction.</p><p>Emmett grinned, “Where do they get this shit, ya know?”</p><p>I shook my head, holding my stomach as it clenched and tears filled my eyes at the irony of the situation. “No – the funny thing is... it's not wrong!” I choked out, pulling myself together long enough to see the confusion on all their pale faces.</p><p>After a beat Edward smirked, “Are you saying you <em>do</em> fly on brooms?” He chuckled, eyeing me with a raised brow.</p><p>“It's actually a hugely popular pastime.” I bit my lip as I looked around at them all.</p><p>“You're kidding?”</p><p>“Completely serious.” I grinned.</p><p>Emmett jumped up and snagged the broom from the wall, “Show us!” He boomed as he shoved the tool in my surprised hands.</p><p>“What – I can't!” I giggled, “First of all, it has to be specifically made and enchanted to work and second, I don't fly, if I can avoid it.”</p><p>“Why not?” Emmett asked with a surprising amount of disappointment.</p><p>“Trust me, I can barely walk straight on solid ground... flying and me just don't mix.”</p><p>They looked curiously at me, hearing the deeper meaning behind my words. I smiled as I recounted my first embarrassing experience with flying. “In first year, you learn to fly and when I did, I couldn't even get the broom to do the first command. UP!” I did the motion and smiled wider, “ Literally just hand over and command. It just shook and wobbled for so long – and then it finally did what I wanted... except it went to my face instead of my hand and broke my nose!”</p><p>Emmett boomed with laughter and I giggled despite the traumatic experience. After that day the flying instructor went slower with me than the other students, which would have been even more embarrassing if it wasn't essential. I learned the basics necessary and then was allowed to sit out of anything that required more coordination or talent.</p><p>Later that night Edward returned me home by Charlie's requested time. I asked hopefully if he'd be staying with me again, already feeling dependent on his presence to sleep soundly. He kissed me softly, before brushing his thumb over my cheek bone and telling me he had some homework he needed to do and other affairs his family expected of him. I tried not to pout as I nodded and begrudgingly made my way into my house alone.</p><p>As I lay in bed a while later I pulled the hoodie I'd snagged from Edward into bed with me and snuggled it against my face. Enjoying the whirl of his scent that still clung to its fibers and drifted into a surprisingly comfortable slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Choices and Sacrifices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alrighty folks, we're gonna start skipping ahead in time to start getting this story rolling a bit faster. I don't know how close to the timeline I'll be going from now on, so far it's somewhat close to Smeyers. Thanks for sticking around for my little tale, I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be but I'm guessing around 40ish chapters, and I plan to do a sequel, but we'll see once we get there... </p><p>Also, I know it's been a while since I updated, I'm really sorry for the wait! My computer has been on the fritz, as well as my laptop and I've only just got access to all my writing again. There may be more random lapses in the future until I can get some new parts in. Again, I'm really sorry, though, your eagerness thrills me! Haha! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks after Bella’s introduction to my family passed comfortably. Time with Bella was odd, feeling often equally too fast and slow. The passing of time was already a strange thing for an immortal and somehow, Bella seemed to make it even more peculiar.</p><p>I cherished the time we had, enjoying ever lazy afternoon lounging at each other's residences; every kiss or touch, and even, the rare moments when an argument sparked between us. Every moment felt like a gift with Bella and I was going to sear it into my very being for all of eternity.</p><p>I spent nearly ever waking hour with Bella and even most of her sleeping ones. She asked me every night to stay and eventually, she didn’t have to ask. I would simply return in the night when I knew her father was in bed. My family was not too keen on this development of our relationship and I did feel a tad guilty leaving them by the way side. But my excuse to myself, and to them, was that I had forever with them – I didn’t have that kind of certainty with Bella, and I wouldn’t force this damned life on her – no, if I had my way, Bella would never know the torture of our bloodthirsty existence. A possibility that Alice reminded me of time and time again, and one that was the source of our nearly constant arguments when I had the misfortune of being alone with my pixie sister.</p><p>Most of the members of my family understood and so they didn’t push me to stay home too often. But the one member of my family who was always able to reel me in was my mother. One fleeting thought of her missing my performing, our art theory discourse, or our casual late night talks over the kitchen island and I would hesitate at the door before resigning to staying in for the night.</p><p>And one of the best things about Bella – was her ability to capture nearly anyone's heart – without her even seeming to mean to. Her and Emse were bonding quickly, my mother feel in love with her the moment she heard Alice declare my love for Bella that fateful night around the dining room table. They were both in love with her before I even accepted I was.</p><p>The only one who had yet to warm up to Bella was still my fiery sister – my first sibling, the source of my headaches and near constant pain in my ass, though Alice was becoming a rival for that spot nowadays. Funnily, before Bella, Rose and my relationship was one of love-hate. We fought at a near herculean level but we would eventually forgive and disregard in the end. Carlisle always said Rose and I were too much alike, resulting in our near constant butting of heads. This was something he said away from Rose, though, as the first time those words left his mouth Rose nearly threw him out the living room windows.</p><p>The family began encouraging Rose an I to spend alone time together, trying to mend the mote that had grew larger between us since Bella's entrance into our lives. And that was where I was now, sat on a large boulder in the Olympic Peninsula wilderness watching my ardent sister take down a large elk with grace the Queen herself would envy. I'd already had my fill of a few deer and an unlucky mountain lion, so now all I had to occupy myself was my own mind; which was currently replaying my time a few days prior with Bella, the last time I'd seen her since the sun decided to make an appearance.</p><p>“Can you please tell Alice to stop trying to make me go to prom?” Bella said as we sat on her living room couch after school, “I really hate dances.”</p><p>She was running her fingers through my hair as I lay my head in her lap, my eyes closed contently. “Alice is a force to be reckoned with – but I'll mention it – <em>again</em>.” I frowned, “Why don't you want to go? I'd love to dance with you.”</p><p>“Who said I'd ask you if I did go?”</p><p>I opened my eyes to see her smirking down at me, “Well, who would you ask then?” I crooned, letting a mischievous smile spread across my face. “Not Mike Newton, I hope.”</p><p>“Mike isn't so bad...” She tried to keep her face neutral but I could see her nose wrinkling.</p><p>“In that case,” I looked down at my nails absently, feigning indifference, “maybe I'll ask Lauren Mallory or better, Jessica Stanley... she'd dance with me, I think.”</p><p>I superstitiously glanced up at Bella and saw her eyes flash and narrow my way, “That is,” I smirked pulling myself form her lap and leaning into her, face to face so that she had to lean back into the couch to avoid us knocking heads, “unless my girlfriend would go with me – don't you want to dance with me, Isabella? Bodies pressed together, looking into each others eyes and swaying all night?” Letting my breath waft over her, I watched smugly as she struggled against her natural response to my allure. She blinked rapidly as her breathing picked up and her heart beat quickened. I smirked at the lovely blush forming across her cheeks and waited patiently for her to recover.</p><p>“I-I can't, even if I wanted... which I don't.” She finally gulped out.</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows, caught off guard, I expected more resistance but not this – <em>why couldn't she go?</em> She most certainly could, maybe she didn't know this? Juniors and Seniors were both invited to prom... if it was about money, I'd pay. It was my duty as her suitor, of course.</p><p>“Why can't you go?” I asked, “I'll pay for the tickets, of course, and even your dress – “</p><p>“It's not about money,” She glared at me, annoyed at my assumption. “I have plans to go back to Ilvermorny.”</p><p>My eyes widened and my heart sank. <em>Back to Ilvermorny? She was leaving Forks? Why hadn't she told me this?</em> She must have seen my panic, because she grabbed my face in her hands and rushed out an explanation.</p><p>“The final Quidditch match of the year is in May, I told Cole I'd come to see them play and I'd really like to see my friends...”</p><p>I had no idea what this Quidditch was but I felt relief that this seemed to be only a weekend trip, not her leaving for good. “So you're coming back?” I asked hesitantly still, feeling like I was struggling to bring my mind back from its sudden panic descent.</p><p>“Of course,” She pinched her eyebrows together and tilted her head, “I'm just not sure if I'll be back in time for prom... it's the same week, I think.”</p><p>“Oh, of course... ” I mumbled still recovering, she pouted and then pulled my head towards her, giving me a soft kiss with her warm lips.</p><p>“I should only be gone for a day or so,” She said, clearly trying to cheer me up, “Unless, Edward, do you want to go with me?”</p><p>“What?” My eyes flicked to hers, snapping me back to reality. I sat back into the couch as I tilted my head looking at her, “Go to your school?”</p><p>“Yeah,” She smiled and sat up too, “they allow families to come watch for the final match, it's a big deal, the cup and all. I plan to go with Cole's family, but I'd love for you to go – see Quidditch and well, you could meet my friends...”</p><p>She blushed and looked down at her hands, wringing them nervously. I smiled and reached to stop her, “Of course, I'd love to.” I murmured as I squeezed them reassuringly.</p><p>“Really?” She asked surprised, looking up at me with wide eyes.</p><p>“Of course,” I brought her hands to my lips and kissed them, “why wouldn't I want to meet your friends and see this... Quidditch... thing?” The word felt weird in my mouth, and I stumbled over it a bit.</p><p>She laughed, “It's a sport – you fly on brooms and toss balls around.”</p><p>“Emmett would love that,” I smirked, he'd not stop talking about it since he'd heard and always had a million questions whenever Bella was around.</p><p>“Hey!” She sat up a bit straighter and stared at me in excitement, “Would your family come? Emmett could see flying! Flying like no other!”</p><p>“I'm sure some of them would,” I said thinking, Carlisle might not be able to get the days off so suddenly and of course, there was Rose... “I'll ask.”</p><p>She smiled wide and threw her arms around my shoulders, hugging me tightly as I wrapped my arms around her waist. “Oh, Edward! I'm so excited!” She exclaimed, before placing a trail of kisses from the hallows my collarbones to my jaw, I shivered –</p><p>“Anyone ever tell you, you shouldn't make a face or it'd get stuck like that?” Rose smirked, her voice suddenly breaking me out of my thoughts. “Or well, it unfortunately seems it's already stuck for you, I'm afraid.”</p><p>I glared at her and grumbled, “What face?” Not even sure what my face had been emoting.</p><p>“You know what face,” She jumped up and perched next to me, “You act like it's been years since you've seen the girl, you can survive a few days.”</p><p>I ignored the fact that she still refused to use Bella's name, “Don't act like you aren't the same when Emmett's gone,” I quirked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>She scoffed, “I am not, but if I was – it would be understandable.” she shrugged.</p><p>“And why is that?” I asked flatly.</p><p>“Well, our love makes sense, you know, mate bond and all. Where as....” She trailed off, wafting her hand and rolling her eyes before turning away from me and looking out over the valley in front of us.</p><p>I bit back the retort I wanted to throw at her. I promised Esme and Carlisle I'd try to mend things with Rose, even though, I felt completely justified in my feelings towards her currently. I settling my eyes instead on a hawk who was flying high above. I watched it swoop down a few miles off into the trees, wondering what it would be like to really fly. The closest I'd ever felt what real flying might feel like was when I ran, it was a thrill I no doubt would enjoy. I was looking forward to seeing Quidditch, though I still couldn't wrap my head around people actually flying on brooms – it just sounded so odd – and hilarious.</p><p>“How long do you plan to keep this up?” Rose whispered into the silence, breaking me out of my musing once again.</p><p>I blinked and looked back towards her, “Keep what up?” I asked, her mind was blank, not giving me my answer silently.</p><p>She sighed heavily, “You know, this human act?” Her voice was surprisingly lacking in her usual ire, “Why are you doing this to her?”</p><p>
  <em>Why'd she have to ask the one question I actually worry about all the time?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why was I doing this to Bella?</em>
</p><p>Because you're a selfish creature, a voice in my head muttered in disgust.</p><p>I shook my head, “It's not an act, Rose. I know you don't – understand, my and Bella's relationship, but to me – it's the same as yours with Emmett.” I swallowed heavily, “And as far as her, I will stay until she asks me to leave, which she will undoubtedly do one day.”</p><p><em>God, I hope she does</em>, I thought, even as my heart broke.</p><p>“She's human, Edward, the bond is only for vampires and you know that.”</p><p>I glared at her, “You don't know that, even I don't know that – I just know what I feel – and it's like nothing I've ever felt. Don't insult my feelings like that, I would never do that to you or anyone in our family.” I growled.</p><p>She sighed heavily, “Then why are you doing this to<em> yourself</em>? If the bond is as strong as you say it is, why? She will die one day, Edward.”</p><p>“Yes, she will.”</p><p>
  <em>She will live a long happy life, If I had any say in it...</em>
</p><p>“So you don't – “</p><p>“Plan to change her?” I interrupted, “No, of course not.”</p><p>Rose stared at me with surprise, even though she'd heard the many arguments between Alice and I, it seemed she was under the impression I had changed my views.</p><p><em>Then why are you doing this to yourself? </em>She thought sadly.</p><p>We stared at each other, my face unwillingly crumpling with pain and hers surprisingly soft, she reached out and gripped my hand.</p><p>“I can't stay away, Rose, you saw that. It's like there's a string between us, pulling us together – I have to... I want to enjoy this while I can...” I trailed off, looking down at the hand in my own – long, slender pale one, so different from the small, warm, creamy porcelain one that was usually there. I tried to imagine Bella's looking the same and felt a stab of pain at the imagine conjured. It both disgusted and thrilled me and I hated myself for it.</p><p><em>So she's really that great?</em> Rose thought and she tried to hide the image of Bella that formed in her mind as she compared it to her own flawless one.</p><p>I chuckled despite the annoyance that grew at her comparison, Rose was trying, that was a huge step. “She's perfect,” I murmured. “I wish you would try and get to know her...” Her eyes flashed and she pulled her hand from mine abruptly; looking back to the valley, wrapping her arms around her self tightly.</p><p>I grimaced, maybe I'd spoken my wish too soon. Rose was about as hard to read as Bella was sometimes, and I had the advantage of her thoughts to guide me.</p><p>Rose was silent for a long time before she finally thought rapidly, <em>You may think she will choose a human life one day, Edward, but we all see how she looks at you – even if I don't understand it. </em>She scoffed, shaking her head. <em>One day she will ask you to change her and what will you do then? When she pleads, when she begs? </em></p><p>“That wont happen,” I growled, growing tired of this same argument that Alice has thrown my way time and time again. At least I knew Rose wouldn't threaten me with her changing Bella herself, as Alice had begun to do so frequently.</p><p><em>It will,</em> Rose thought sadly, letting her arms drop from their tight embrace around her midsection, a<em>nd I will hate her for it.</em></p><p>I growled, slamming my fists into the boulder as I pushed myself off it's surface, leaving two large indents as I went. I paced on the ground below for a few moments, rubbing a hand roughly over my face. I sighed, turning back towards her. “Rose – “</p><p>“She's giving it all up!” She cried suddenly, interrupting me as she jumped up to her feet, towering over me from the boulder. “Everything! Everything I ever wanted! Everything I still want...”</p><p>I stared up at her – my first sister, my first friend, despite our rocky relationship – she had always been there for me, first and foremost and felt my dead heart break for her. I knew, as did our entire family, that her one wish was to be a mother, to have a family and to grow old watching that family bloom until her dying breath. If anyone deserved that chance, it was her, even more than me, though I craved it nearly as much as her – more now that I had Bella – but Rose's end was so violent and brutal that no one could fault her yearning for such a thing.</p><p>I wanted to comfort her, but I knew she wouldn't let me, she had Emmett for that; and at the end of the day, she couldn't put her own wants and wishes on Bella. No matter how right she felt those were, no matter how much I wished – prayed that Bella would never want this life, none of us could make that choice for her. What she wanted, what she craved in life, was hers to make – her gift, her precious ability to change and grow. That was where she was different from us, she had the choice, and none of us could take that from her as life had so brutally done to us all.</p><p>I jumped back up on the boulder and pulled her into a hug, hoping she'd take this small offering of my understanding. She stiffened before gripping me around my shoulders and relaxing. I spoke hesitantly, “If Bella one day did want this life, Rose, it would be her choice... we never had a choice, isn't that a good thing? Even if we don't agree with it? A choice, wouldn't we all have wanted that chance?”</p><p>She stiffened again and whisper, “I would have never – “</p><p>“Of course <em>you</em> wouldn't have,” I smiled softly, “but we have to respect the differences we have with others, even I will have to respect that, if Bella did ever choose that. I will hate ever second of it but if she decided that motherhood, growing old, normalcy, all that was not for her... I'd have to respect her choice... the one thing none of us ever had.”</p><p>I tugged her off the large rock, back towards the trail that would lead us towards our home as she shook her head sighing. “I-I can't promise... to be nice to her, Edward, it's too painful.” She looked up at me sadly, “I will try, but I just don't know if I will be able to accept such an absurd choice... I can't fathom why anyone would want this.”</p><p>“Thanks, Rose.” I snorted.</p><p>She smirked,<em> Sorry, you just aren't that great – I don't get the appeal – though, you aren't such a bad brother when you get your head out of your ass. </em>She paused, tilting her head thoughtfully,<em> And compared to any human man, you're a catch, really.</em></p><p>“Thanks?” I chuckled. She laughed and we walked in silence for a bit before I turned towards her with a crooked smile and raised eyebrows, “Wanna race home?”</p><p>She glared at me, “You know you'll win, how is that fair?”</p><p>“I'll give you a head start?” I offered, smiling wider.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, <em>fuck that</em>, and then dropped my hand, <em>go!</em> and took off into the trees.</p><p>I chuckled shaking my head before sprinting after her, catching up with ease and overtaking her – making it back home as the sun set over the mountains.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a week from our planned trip to Ilvermorny, I was up in my room trying to distract myself from Bella and Esme who were currently talking and working in the garden. Esme was delighted by Bella's knowledge in the garden. A mandatory subject at school, Bella said; and while it was focused on tending to magical plants, it wasn't too different from regular gardening. Bella readily offered to help Emse with her own impeccable garden and Esme's joy was infectious.</p><p>None of the rest of us enjoyed the hobby, though Carlisle and even myself would sometimes offer some assistance and company when she worked there. Carlsile, mostly, because he loved Esme and wanted to make her happy and spend time with her; and me, because I enjoyed the quiet work and the joy it brought my mother.</p><p>But now Esme had someone who was not only knowledgeable but enthusiastic; and it made me incredibly happy to see them together. So, okay, maybe I wasn't distracting myself as much as I was pretending; because I was very much tuned into their quiet conversation.</p><p>Esme was currently pruning some roses as Bella sat on her knees next to her, fiddling with a garden shovel absently. Esme seemed to know as much as I did that Bella was itching to say something, she waited patiently for her to work up the courage to speak. She smiled softly when Bella finally sighed softly and spoke.</p><p>“Do you ever want to work outside the house, like Carlisle?”</p><p>Esme thought for a moment, curious at the line of questioning. “No, not particularly. I'm sure you've noticed, but I am quite the homebody.”</p><p>“And that makes you happy?”</p><p>“Yes,” Esme smiled as she glanced at Bella, “I get to do everything I love here, garden, make art, read, decorate, take care of my family... and when I do want to work, I take on freelance or buy a house that needs fixing. I am very content in my life.”</p><p>Bella sat thoughtfully, now looking out into the trees and towards the river. “And do you enjoy dressing up and parties?”</p><p>“I think we all enjoy that,” Esme said thoughtfully, still pondering the direction of Bella's questions. “it allows us to do something normal, yet exciting... we don't get that opportunity too often.”</p><p>Bella hummed, pouting her lips in thought.</p><p>“Why do you ask, dear?”</p><p>“Oh, well... you know, the prom is coming up...”</p><p>“Yes, I've heard.” Esme glanced up from her work momentarily, “The others are quite excited.”</p><p>“Even Emmett and Jasper?” Bella smirked.</p><p>“Well, they enjoy making their partners happy – but they do enjoy the chance to show off, of course.”</p><p>Bella snorted and Emse giggled. They fell into a comfortable silence and I wondered what that was about until Bella spoke once again.</p><p>“I guess, I should do what would make Edward happy too.”</p><p><em>what does she mean?</em> Esme thought as she turned to Bella curiously.</p><p>Bella answered her silent question. “Edward would enjoy going to the dance,” She said softly.</p><p><em>Oh! the dear... </em>Esme thought fondly, <em>so selfless...</em></p><p>“He would,” Esme voice aloud, “but he'd also want to do whatever made you happy, dear.”</p><p>“But he likes to dance...”</p><p>“Yes, he does.” Esme agreed, “But he's also been to plenty of dances,” She thought for a moment, “of course, not with a partner.”</p><p>“Never?” Bella asked surprised, eyes wide.</p><p>“You're the only girl he's ever brought home, surely you know that?” Esmes smile was blinding and Bella couldn't help but smile back.</p><p>“Yes, I know – but he's never... gone with anyone?”</p><p>“No. He would go to support one of us, but never took anyone as his plus one.”</p><p>Bellas eyebrows furrowed, “But, that's sad isn't it? He's always alone...”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the dear!</em>
</p><p>“Yes, it is... I always wished he wasn't alone, prayed he'd find someone... but now he has, dear and he's not alone anymore.”</p><p>“So I should do this for him.”</p><p>“If that is what you want.” She patted her hand affectionately. “I'm sure Edward would be more than ecstatic.”</p><p>I was a bit stunned by the turn of their conversation, openly staring down at their forms in the garden, wondering what changed Bella's view of the prom so suddenly.</p><p>Esme glanced towards my room subtly. <em>I know you're listening,</em> she chided playfully, <em>better tell Alice to get your suit ordered – maybe a dress for Bella while she's at it. Don't let Alice go too crazy, though.</em></p><p>I pulled out my phone to send Alice a text, my siblings were out hunting and Carlisle was still at the hospital, but like always, Alice was already five steps ahead of us all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A: Already ordered! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E: Thanks, Alice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I hoped Bella would enjoy herself. I would make sure she did and felt as comfortable as possible. She was so selfless and it warmed my heart she'd changed her mind simply to make me happy. It was true, I was ecstatic to take her dancing, I'd never had the opportunity. I'd been to parties and I'd danced plenty of times. Before we had our entire family I'd been to many functions with Carlisle, then Esme and then Rose; after that they became a bit depressing, the obviousness of my eligibility was a bit overwhelming. But I'd never been with someone I was courting and my turn of the century heart revered in the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>I'd have to make it up to Bella, give her something in return for all her selflessness; and if she'd let me, I was pretty sure I knew something that might thrill her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Welcome to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey...How ya’ll doin’? 😳😰</p><p>I once again I must beg your forgiveness for how late this chapter is. As I’ve mentioned before, my computer has completely died. We are in the process of updating it and I should have it in commission soon. But in the meantime, I decided to just scrap my old writing and start fresh. A bummer, but if there’s anything I really want you guys to see I’ll release it separately as a ‘missing moments’ or something. </p><p>Now that I’m doing groveling...</p><p>There’s a lot of world-building in this chapter! As you can imagine, we don’t have much description of what exactly Ilvermorny is like, besides that it was similar to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy what I’ve gone with for our North American wizarding school!</p><p>I’d also like to mention my tumblr again for anyone who might be interested, as I’ve recently been uploading some art there. I plan to eventually do some BTTW related art! My name on there is etherealwitchfics.</p><p>Besides working on art and reading, I’ve also been working on a new fic in my free time, a time-travel BxE story! I am about 15k in already, I don’t know if or when I’ll start posting it, but I’m having fun either way!<br/>Anyways… I hope you are all well and you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traveling to Ilvermorny had proven to be an interesting task. Charlie, for one, knew I was going to watch my friends play; he, however, did not know that my boyfriend and his family would also be present. As you can imagine, I couldn’t tell him. As he’d ask why they knew of the magical world and then I’d have to admit that Edward wasn’t a normal teenager. </p><p>No, that definitely wasn’t going to happen — not until I was ready — if I ever would be.</p><p>The other interesting development was that the entire Cullen clan was in attendance. Yeah, even Rosalie! When I asked Edward how many were coming and he’d told me everyone, I couldn’t hide my surprise. He chuckled and told me that they’d had ‘a heart to heart’ and while Rose wasn’t thrilled about his relationship with me, she was working on her attitude towards us as individuals. </p><p>That… was better than nothing, right?</p><p>So I said goodbye to Charlie, reassured him I’d be okay traveling ‘the magic way’ and informed him of the leftovers in the refrigerator that should last the weekend.</p><p>I knew I wouldn’t have time to cook for Charlie once we were back Sunday; and if Alice has her way, she’ll keep me busy from the moment we touch down from Ilvermorny to the moment we enter the gymnasium at Forks High.</p><p>I then apparated to where I’d told the Cullen’s to meet me. Edward had wanted to accompany me, probably worried I’d find myself in some horrible accident on the way somehow—but I’d assured him that one mode of teleportation would be enough for him in one day. While I didn’t know what the effects of teleportation would have on vampires, I knew that it wasn’t pleasant even for magical folk; especially to do so frequently in short succession, so it was better safe than sorry. </p><p>I’d been informed by Gareth that the portkey I’d ordered would be an old ball cap in Port Crescent, just west of Port Angeles. He’d also assured me that there was a no-maj repelling charm set within the vicinity so we’d be undisturbed, I just hoped the charm held up until we were able to catch the key.</p><p>I’d apparated into Port Angeles first, since I’d been there before and then made the next leg to Port Crescent. I appeared within the trees and to my surprise the Cullens were all standing not 20 feet away huddled in a circle. The moment I appeared they all whipped around at the resounding crack left in its wake.</p><p>“Wow!” Emmett boomed as he leaped into the air, “Do you always sound like a fire cracker doing that?” </p><p>I laughed.</p><p>“I’d say it was more like lightning,” Jasper mused with a tilt to his head, “interesting.” </p><p>“Yes, it’s always like that.” I smiled, “Though, it’s a bit inconvenient when trying to stay inconspicuous. Unfortunately most muggles aren’t so unobservant and they would undoubtedly notice such a ruckus.”</p><p>“Which explains the middle of nowhere location for our departure?” Carlisle asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Indeed.” I smiled back as Edward reached forward to snag my rucksack from my shoulder but I stopped him before he could grasp it. “Actually, Edward, I need to do something before we go.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow as he watched me approach his family. I gathered all the luggage into the center of their little circle and began shrinking them all into tiny versions of themselves. </p><p>“See?” I glanced up at them as I placed them in Alice’s purse, “It will be much easier to travel if we don’t have those bouncing around. Less likely we’ll lose something in transit as well.”</p><p>Who knew where it’d end up if we dropped it halfway through? Surely we’d never see it again. </p><p>Alice gaped at her purse, “And everything will be fine like that?” She asked as she held her extra large luggage now shrunk to about a two inch miniature of itself between her fingers and eyed it warily. </p><p>“Yup. Once we get to our lodgings and remove the charm it will all be like normal.” I glanced at the time to see that we had five minutes to get to our portkey, “Help me find the key, it’s supposed to be some old cap—blue, I think.”</p><p>The Cullens began to spread out, but before we could even walk a few steps away Alice’s eyes glazed and then she gasped, “It’s over there—near you, Edward!”</p><p>Having a seer around really did have its advantages.</p><p>We stood around the cap, looking every bit as awkward as it always felt to do this. I always liked to imagine someone seeing you desperately clutch at some dirty lost item of clothing or literal trash and I’d chuckle at the absurdity. </p><p>“Right, everyone grab a bit and for the love of God, do not let go.” I begged as I looked around at them all, “Trust me, you don’t want to end up somewhere you’re not meant to be. You’ll feel weird, like you’re being pulled from your navel but just push through it and hang on. Got it?”</p><p>They all nodded, looking confused but determined and with that the pulling and twisting sensation of teleportation took over, and nearly just as quickly as our feet left the ground we were thrown back to solid ground. While I’d traveled once before with portkey, I was still not able to land efficiently after and so I’d landed unceremoniously into a heap on the grass. The Cullen’s did the same, it was interesting to see the usually cool and collected vampires look so out of sorts.</p><p>I groaned and flopped my hair out of my face from where it’d fallen in it to see Edward zip to me with concern written all over his face. “Bella! Are you alright?” He grabbed my face between his hands and he looked into my eyes.</p><p>I blinked, before snorting, “I’m fine, Edward. Honestly, that’s a pretty normal landing for portkey travel.” I let him look me over like a worried mother as I glanced towards the others, “All right there, Em?” Emmett looked surprisingly green, I wondered if vampires could get travel sickness? </p><p>“I... did not like that.” He muttered weakly.</p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Our destination was just outside Greylock Village, the all Wizarding settlement located near Ilvermorny. The mountain village was protected not only by the treacherous location, but also heavy enchantments; even stronger enchantments were placed around the school and it’s surrounding wilderness.</p><p>The likely hood of a stray muggle making its way up here was highly unlikely.</p><p>I’d secured a rental for the Cullens that was located outside the village, owned by a local who’d purchased multiple properties to rent to wizards who didn’t want to lodge in the village tavern but still wanted easy access to the local activities.</p><p>The rental was just as you’d expect any place the Cullens would reside, imposing and awe-inspiring. The large cabin was equipped with six bedrooms, four baths and a large property with a multitude of activities to keep you entertained without ever leaving the location.</p><p>Just as we’d began to trek towards the rental, a short, stout man appeared shuffling down the long cobblestone path that lead into Greylock.</p><p>“Ah!” He exclaimed as he huffed and puffed from his exertion, “You must be the Cullens?”</p><p>I glanced towards Carlisle, not sure who should respond, he finally relieved me of my torment. “Yes, and you are?” He asked politely.</p><p>The man stopped a few feet from Carlisle and seemed to be stunned into silence for a few moments before he finally answered. “Ah, of course… of course… Er, I’m Mr. Vogel, Hubert, if you please — your landlord?”</p><p>Carlisle smiled kindly down at him, “Ah! Of course, nice to meet you, Hubert.” He stuck out his hand for Mr. Vogel to shake, Hubert flinched slightly at the contact,  “Sorry, cold hands.” Carlisle chuckled good-naturedly.</p><p>Hubert’s large, bushy mustache bristled a bit as he struggled to compose himself, I decided this was the point I should step in. We’d not informed anyone besides my headmaster, the Abbotts and my friends that I’d be visiting with vampires. Mr. Vogel didn’t seem to catch onto their nature exactly but he seemed to be struggling with their allure and his bodies natural instincts.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Vogel, I’m Bella Swan—we spoke through the Floo…”</p><p>His head swiveled and he blinked at me owlishly, “Yes, yes… Ms. Swan… It is a pleasure to meet you in person.” He paused for a moment glancing around, “Well, I-I came to meet you, if you’d like, I have a carriage—I could escort you to the property?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh,” I looked at Carlisle and he nodded, “sure, that’s very kind of you.”</p><p>He waved me off, “Not a problem, not a problem… well, this way.”</p><p>With one last look towards the Cullens I followed behind him dutifully. He hobbled up to a large black carriage, similar to the ones used by Ilvermorny to shuttle students from the train to the castle. It was pulled by thestrals, I guessed, as to me there was nothing there, I assumed the Cullens could see them, as they’d all witness, or really, caused death on some of their parts.</p><p>Once in the carriage Mr. Vogel shut the door and heaved himself up into the drivers seat, he seemed happy to get away from us for the journey.</p><p>“Is it just me,” Emmett began, curiously glancing around the cabin, “or does this seem bigger on the inside?”</p><p>I grinned, enjoying all the new experiences the Cullens were already having. “It very likely is, most likely an expansion charm!” Emmett’s eyes widen and he mouthed ‘wow’ softly.</p><p>“This is very old fashioned,” Esme spoke up, “reminds me of my childhood. Though—those horses are… odd.”</p><p>“Those are thestrals,” I said and then added matter-of-factly, “I can’t see them.”</p><p>Carlisle knitted his eyebrows, “You can’t?” He asked surprised.  </p><p>I shook my head, “You can only see them if you’ve witnessed death.”</p><p>They all blinked at me.</p><p>“How gruesome.” Edward muttered. “Are they dangerous?” He seemed to be debating with whether he should scoop me up and whisk me away.</p><p>“No,” I frowned, “they’re actually very friendly—they only look scary and their nature is very unfortunate.”</p><p> </p><p>☽ || ☾</p><p> </p><p>After, we settled into the house and changed our clothes. I put on my Thunderbird sweater and beanie, it wasn’t too cold out but the high altitude kept the regions temperature leveled around 60 degrees this time of year — and the occasional gusts of wind chilled you to your bones. We relaxed around in our own little groups until noon when we’d head to the school for the match.</p><p>With no Hubert or carriage to take us to the village; I allowed Edward to run me down the typically thirty minute trek, now only minutes strapped to his back.</p><p>Once we were outside the gates of the village he let me down gently, I grasped his hand as we lead the rest of the Cullens into their first Wizarding location. I wanted to watch them all. To see all their different reactions, but it was impossible. And the one I wanted to watch most was capturing all my attention. Edward was looking this way and that as we walked through the small, yet crowded village. Many families were here for the match, so the village was even more packed. It was also the weekend—which meant nearly every magical being in Appalachia spent their free time here.</p><p>Many people stopped to look at the seven ethereal beings around me as we passed. Some dazed staring open mouthed, a few trailed after us as if they couldn’t stop themselves and a rare few seemed to trust their instincts and flee the vicinity as quickly as they could.</p><p>“I thought maybe it’d be different here,” Edward whispered as he ducked his head to speak nearer my ear.</p><p>“What do you mean?” I asked.</p><p>“They’re just as stunned by us as usual ,” He glanced towards the store front of Magnus Magical Menagerie with raised eyebrows, “that woman seems to realize we’re vampires as well.”</p><p>He sounded a bit alarmed, probably not used to being identified so easily. Maybe I should have warned him most people here would be able to spot a vampire without much effort.</p><p>I glanced her way, her eyes were wide as they followed us. They eventually locked with mine and then snapped down to Edward and I’s enclosed hands. Her eyebrows raised, she didn’t seem frightened, more curious.</p><p>“There’s a music shop?” Edward asked suddenly, as he lead me off the street and closer to the establishments.</p><p>“Yes,” I laughed as he pulled me along before stopping in front of the shops windows. They were filled with records, record players, wireless radios and even a few gramophones.</p><p>“Gramophones?” He asked in awe, “We had one, when I was a boy… I loved it. Then we got a Phonograph, once they were around.”</p><p>I smiled as I watched him ogle the selection, “Maybe we should come here before we leave?” I suggested.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“How do they work?” Alice asked, “Didn’t you say electronics don’t work here?”</p><p>“That’s right,” I replied as she linked her arm through my free one and we continued through the village, “they’re enchanted, so it’s all magic.”</p><p>She hummed thoughtfully before her eyes bugged a bit and she gasped, “What is that!” She exclaimed and pulled me towards a store front across the street quickly.</p><p>“Alice!” Edward growled as he clutched my other hand worriedly, “You’re going to rip her arm off!”</p><p>Alice looked sheepish as she released her iron grip, “Sorry, Bella — I got a little excited.”</p><p>I rubbed my arm where she’d yanked rather hard surreptitiously, hoping Edward didn’t notice my discomfort.</p><p>She mouthed ‘sorry’ again before looking back towards the shop and nearly pressed her face up against the glass as she gaped at the elegant dress robes, cloaks and shawls.</p><p>Traditional Wizarding clothing was still something I struggled to adapt to. At school, thankfully, we were only required to wear our cloaks. Which was one aspect of Wizarding culture I did enjoy.</p><p>“Why don’t you wear stuff like this?” Alice cooed, “Look how elegant! Look! That one literally sparkles!”</p><p>“Er, I don’t really like dress robes.” I muttered.</p><p>She turned to me with disbelieving eyes, “No, no… no. We must fix that! Bella, do they have a delivery service?” She asked suddenly.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Alice.” Edward groaned.</p><p>She ignored him, “Please! Even if I just get a few for myself—they’re so fascinating! I need them for my collection!”</p><p>Her puppy dog eyes were nearly as entrancing as a toddlers. I struggled to make my mind work as I replied, “Uh… we’ll asked, before we leave. I’m sure they do—”</p><p>She squealed and engulfed me in a fierce hug, though she did not squeeze me as hard as she had before. “Thank you!”</p><p>After stopping only a few more times—It seemed, though Greylock was a small village, it could still capture nearly every Cullens attention; even with all their varying interests—We finally made it to the castle gates. Stood in front of the intricate iron gate encased into a large stone wall were the caretakers, a pukwudgie brother and sister duo who were probably as ancient as some of the vampires stood in front of them.</p><p>I turned to the Cullens before we approached, “Er, they’re pukwudgies,” I whispered, “just—let me speak to them. They can be pretty grumpy.”</p><p>The Cullens eyed the little creatures curiously, but nodded their agreement to my request; following me as we stepped up to the pair.</p><p>“Hello, Benjamin, Sofia.” I said politely</p><p>They were both unmarried—or was it unmated?—I had no idea what the correct term would be. Either way, they probably would never be, nearly attached at the hip as they were. The rumors that the students snickered about behind their backs were quite rude and incestuous. Though I didn’t think they were true, even as strange as the pair were, they weren’t too different, temperament wise, from any other pukwudgie who resided at the school.</p><p>“Who’re you?” Benjamin grumbled in his croaky voice, eyeing the Cullens with clear displeasure.</p><p>“Er, Bella Swan.” I said uncertainly, knowing he probably had no idea who I was either way.</p><p>“Swan?” He asked as he squinted at me with his cloudy dark eyes, “Swan… Swan… hmm— thought you graduated?”</p><p>“Oh,” I was surprised at his clarity, though he still squinted at me like I was trying to pull something over him. “I did…”</p><p>Before he could voice his confusion his sister screeched, “The game! You idiot!” Rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath.</p><p>“Ah, right…quidditch… stupid game—what a pointless waste of time…” He grumbled to himself before he looked up at the Cullens suddenly, “And what are <em>these</em> doing here?”</p><p>My eyes widen at his unabashed tone and term, I glanced nervously at Edward, “Uh, these are my friends—Headmistress Finch gave me permission to bring them along.”</p><p>He grumbled under his breath, “Too trusting she is, crazy woman—vampires? Mad, she is…” as he shook his head in displeasure.</p><p>I bit my lip uncomfortably, trying to think of something to end his grumblings before I heard footsteps approaching and then a cool voice call out.</p><p>“Is there a problem, Benjamin?”</p><p>I looked towards the voice with a sigh, already knowing who I’d see there. Headmistress Finch approached us swiftly with clear authority. She stopped at the gate and looked expectantly down at Benjamin with a neutral expression on her face.</p><p>Benjamin looked at her with narrowed eyes, “Indeed, Headmistress. Vampires—really?” He asked bluntly.</p><p>“Yes indeed, Benjamin, you know we do not discriminate here—and Miss Swan contacted me ahead of time about their attendance to todays game—She’s gotten my full support in such matters.”</p><p>Benjamin only grumbled in response, knowing he had no more say in the matter, looking instead with narrowed eyes at the Cullens again.</p><p>While Ben and Sofia were only caretakers, most the security done at the school was by pukwudgie’s and he clearly did not approve of the Headmistresses judgement.</p><p>“They’re different, brother.” Sofia finally spoke up, looking curiously up at Edward, “Look at their eyes.”</p><p>“Don’t mean nothin’,” Ben muttered.</p><p>“Mhm, yes they are, Sofia.” Headmistress Finch smiled, ignoring his comment “Anyways—Ben, if you are done accosting our guests, I would like to escort them around the grounds briefly before the match.” She turned to me with a small smile and a raised eyebrow, “Miss Swan, how good it is to see you. How are you, dear?”</p><p>“Good, Headmistress. And you?”</p><p>“Fine, dear, fine.” She then looked towards the boy at my side, “This is your Edward, yes?”</p><p>I blushed and nodded. “Pleasure to meet you,” Edward smiled charmingly.</p><p>After a brief introduction to all the Cullens, Headmistress Finch guided us up the path towards the school, her long dress robes billowing after her elegantly. Alice was eyeing her clothing like a child witnessing fireworks for the first time.</p><p>“I must apologize for our caretakers attitude,” She called over her shoulder, “you must understand, their ways are different from you or I’s—they don’t even particularly like us, so please don’t take it personally.”</p><p>“It’s no problem,” Carlisle smiled politely, “it is a understandable reaction to our kind.”</p><p>The headmistress hummed, shrugging her shoulders slightly.</p><p>“Why do they work here if they don’t enjoy it?” Edward asked bemused.</p><p>“Who in heaven knows?” She smiled, “They show up every year—we’ve been asking the same question for hundreds of years!”</p><p>We approached the ancient castle of Ilvermorny, the granite structure was not as intricate and impressive as it’s sister school in Scotland, but it was still quite large; having been expanded on over the centuries from a small mountain home to the castle you see today. It’s many windows, walkways and turrets all loomed above us grandly. The lawn leading up to the castle was mostly ordinary in it’s layout to any ancient castle or manor. The grandiose landscapes didn’t start until we would enter the grounds at the back where most the residents of Ilvermorny would spend their free time when the weather permits.</p><p>Finch told the Cullens the abbreviated tale of the schools beginnings and of their founders, Isolt and James the no-maj, whose marble statues flanked the front doors. She opened the large doors and I stepped back into my old school for the first time since December — though I was enjoying my time in Forks — Ilvermorny would always feel like returning home.</p><p>The entrance hall was a large round room with a great glass doom that loomed from the ceiling; a wooden balcony lined the upper floor as it opened up to the lower level below it. The room was empty besides the four giant statues of the four houses. Finch explained to the Cullens that this was where our sorting took place. Each new student would step onto the Gordian Knott in the center and wait to be chosen.</p><p>She took us around the lower level, which housed the Great Hall, kitchens, infirmary and library. There were other rooms on the ground level as well, though we did not enter them, like a dozen or so classrooms and offices, along with the teachers lounge. Carlisle was especially interested in the infirmary, naturally, and he spent a few minutes talking to the Healer on staff, Madam Beauchamp, who eagerly showed him her many potions and methods of healing. Headmistress Finch and Madam Beauchamp were especially curious of Carlisles control and how he became a doctor.</p><p>“Well, Miss Swan, the game will be starting within the hour, I suggest you and your guest head out to the pitch. I believe the Abbotts and your friends are all ready out there.”</p><p>“Thank you, Headmistress.” I smiled.</p><p>“Go team, mhm?” She smirked before heading off in the direction of her office, I suspected she would be down just minutes before the match; she would never miss the chance of watching her house team play.</p><p>I chuckled, and then squeezed Edward’s hand before looking up with a raised brow, “You ready to witness the extraordinary sport of quidditch, Mr. Cullen?” I asked smiling broadly at his equally large grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>